El Camino de un Héroe
by Taquitos al Pastor
Summary: (Noble Seis x Harem) Reach habia caido, el Covenant lo quemó completamente. Noble Seis habia quedado solo en el planeta, luchando contra el Covenant, pero al encontrarse con un Cristal Forerunner, el Spartan tendra una segunda oportunidad para pelear. Ahora en Remnant, Noble Seis tendra que continuar luchando contra las fuerzas de la Oscuridad que amenazan el mundo.
1. Segunda Oportunidad

**Antes que nada quiero decir que no tengo muchas expectativas sobre este Fanfic, ya que mayormente la gente aqui lee historias en ingles, mientras que quienes leen en español es gente que lee Fanfics de Naruto, pero de todos modos lo intentare, aunque quiza lo abandone en el futuro.**

**Tambien quiero dejar en claro el contenido que eata historia tendra:**

**• Violencia, sangre y uso de armas.**

**• Comedia. **

**• Un poco de lenguaje vulgar y fuerte.**

**• Harem.**

**• Contenido sexual. (Creo que con eso deberian darse una idea de que pasara.)**

**• ¿Romance? Quizas.**

**• Quiza uno que otro cliche tonto/absurdo de Anime.**

**Y cabe decir que no busco crear una historia original y emotiva. Solo quiero crear algo entretenido de leer, quiza solo para pasar el rato pero que igual modo deje para querer mas.**

**Si aun asi quieren leer esto bienvenidos sean.**

...

**RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen a mi. **

**El arte fue hecho por ****Rahll**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

**Segunda Oportunidad**

Reach.

El mundo fortaleza de la humanidad habia caido gracias al fuego de el Covenant, lo que una ves fue un hermoso mundo que albergaba vida y naturaleza ahora era una enorme tumba para 700,000,000 vidas humanas, tanto civiles como militares, asi como decenas de miles de soldados Covenant. Los supervivientes seguro eran apenas menos de 1000, seguramente soldados que se escondieron en bases, mientras que aun quedaban miles de soldados Covenant.

Entre los muertos y la ceniza de aquel planeta, un solo hombre aun se mantenia de pie en lo que antes fueron tierras llenas de vida.

SPARTAN-B312. Un soldado Spartan-III, mejorado de manera genetica y mecanicamente para servir en la defensa de la humanidad contra la campaña genocida de el Covenant, que al igual que los demas Spartsn-lll el habia quedado huerfano por aquellos invasores. Durante la Caída de Reach en aquel verano se desempeñó como miembro del Equipo NOBLE bajo el distintivo de "Noble Seis", ademas de tener la designacion de "hiper-letal", la cual unicamente compartia con otro Spartan.

Noble Seis se encontraba completamente solo en aquel aquellas tierras de Azsod, habia caminado y luchado mientras se habia mantenido a kilometros de distancia de donde vio por ultima ves a la UNSC Pillar of Autumn, la cual llevaba consigo lo que la Doctora Halsey pensaba que era una clave para ganar la guerra y detener la extincion de la humanidad.

Para el Spartan su mision ya habia acabado, ahora solo quedaban dos cosas: Vivir o morir.

Ahora se encontraba en las colinas, mientras la noche se acercaba mas, junto con ello lo que el pensaba que era su inminente muerte, pero no por ello el Spartan se daria por vencido.

Tendria que luchar hasta el fin.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Tras haber sobrevivido varias oleadas de enemigos, Noble Seis aun se encontraba en condicion de pelear, su armadura mantenia ligeros daños en el blindaje, pero no era nada que iba a poner en peligro los sistemas principales de la armadura o al mismo Spartan.

Tras haber acabado con aquellos enemigos, Seis continuo moviendose a las montañas, la unica opcion que tenia en ese momento era luchar y seguir avanzando a la Base Castillo, en la cual el Spartan suponia que aun quedaban remanentes de el UNSC, asi como su compañero de equipo Jun-A266, quien actuaba como Noble Tres.

Noble Seis se encontraba equipado unicamente con un Rifle de asalto, junto con una Magnum y un par de granadas, tanto de Fragmentacion como de Plasma.

Lentamente comenzaba a anochecer en aquellas colinas, pero en ves de estar oscuro el cielo estaba teñido de un ligero color naranja, debido a las quemaduras por plasma de las naves Covenant sobre la superficie.

B312 continuo avanzando hacia las colinas, intentando alejarse lo mas que pudiera de contacto Covenant, aunque el sabia que eso era imposible.

Y asi fue hasta que vio varias tropas Covenant cerca de la montaña, junto a lo que parecia ser una cueva. Esto confundio un poco al Spartan, ya que no entendia porque ellos estarian interesados en cuidar una cueva, pero si ellos buscaban algo ahi signidicaba que no era nada bueno.

Noble Seis se fue acercando lentamente, ocultandose entre las rocas, podia contar unicamente a Elites y Grunts, algunos entraban en la cueva, dejando a la mitad afuera para vigilar el lugar. Eran menos de 15, asi que tendria que hacer un ataque sorpresa. Lo que el Spartan hizo fue esperar a que los demas entrasen.

Al haber pasado poco mas de dos minutos, lo que el Spartan hizo fue tirar una granada de plasma a uno de los Elites. Al tenerla pegaba el resto de los Covenant lo notaron rapidamente, pero los que estaban al rededor murieron por la explosion. Fue entonces cuando Seis salio de aquella roca, dando un salto el comenzo a disparar su Rifle a los Grunt que quedaban mientras el Covenant repelia el ataque, las balas pasaban cerca pero aun asi el plasma caliente de cerca bastaba para bajar un poco sus escudos de energia.

Los enemigos fueron cayendo uno a uno, los unicos que quedaban eran dos Elites, ambos tomaron sus Espadas de Energia y cargaron contra el Spartan. El Spartan disparo su Rifle de asalto pero las primeras palas eran absorbidas por los escudos de energia Covenant, un Elite intento apuñalarlo en el estomago, pero el Spartan fue mas rapido, lo que hizo fue moverse rapido y ponerse tras el Elite, y rapidamente clavarle su cuchillo de combate en el cuello, matandolo casi al instante. Posteriormente el otro Elite intento atacarle, pero Seis tomo la espada de energia de el Elite muerto, y la uso para contrarrestar aquel ataque, y posteriormente apuñalar en el estomago al segundo Elite, clavando aquella caliente espada hecha de plasma en su estomago.

A pesar de que el Spartan aun contaba con bastante municion el decidio que lo mejor era tomar aquellas espadas de energia y gurdarlas consigo, usando los imanes de su pierna izquierda.

Tras haber eliminado a aquellos enemigos Noble Seis avanzo hacia aquella aquella cueva donde ingreso. Estaba algo oscura asi que activo la vision nocturna de su casco, la caverna parecia ser bastante grande, ademas de que iba camino abajo, el piso era pieda, aunque Seis pronto comenzo a notar que mas adelante el piso, las paredes y el techo eran de metal con un color gris, ligeramente plateado. Le recordaba a aquella estructura bajo el hielo donde el equipo Noble encontro a Halsey.

El Spartan continuo avanzando lentamente hasta que al fondo de un pasillo donde al fondo veia una luz azul, asi como sonidos de tropas Covenant.

Seis apago la vision nocturno y activo los binoculares integrados en el casco. Las tropas eran Grunts Ultra, dirigidas por un Elite Ultra. Fue lo que fuese, Seis decidio tener cuidado, y penso que lo mejor era no usar ningun explosivo, en ves de eso el tomo su Magnum, y comenzo a disparar a los Grunts matando a 3 rapidamente, el resto, junto con el Elite, comenzaron a disparar contra el Spartan, a lo que el rapidamente se puso a cubierto, y pronto intentaba repeler el ataque con su Rifle de asalto.

Tras haber acabado con los Grunts, Noble Seis dejo de cubrirse y corrio a donde estaba el Elite, este comenzo a dispararle con su Rifle de plasma pero Seis fue mas rapido al moverse, el Spartan le dio un golpe al Elite, drenandole sus escudos de energia, posteriormente el Spartan le disparo en la cabeza al Elite, matandolo rapidamente.

Al haber acabado con los Covenant el Spartan observo el lugar, habia un panel extraño al frente, no parecia Covenant y mucho menos humano, como diria la doctora Halsey, eso parecia algo hecho por una vieja civilizacion. Pero lo que mas resaltaba de el lugar era un tipo de cristal de al menos un metro de altura detras de un vidrio frente a aquel panel, era azul y brillante.

"Un humano."

Seis escucho una voz decir eso, pronto tomo su rifle y apunto hacia cualquier lado posible.

"Un guerrero."

Repitio la voz una ves mas, Seis bajo despacio su rifle al estar escuchando aquella voz, mas no habia nadie mas en aquella sala.

"Un Reclamador."

La voz era femenina, mas no habia nadie mas al rededor. Asi que Seis se acerco al pedestal que habia en aquel panel frente a el. El Spartan dudo un momento pero tras pensarlo dos veces decidio acercar la mano a aquel panel.

"Finalmente... haber esperado millones de años he vuelto a despertar... No se que habria pasado si ellos hubieran interferido en mis sistemas." La voz femenina comento, sonaba tranquila pero ligeramente alegre.

"¿...Quien eres?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"Soy la Inteligencia Artificial encargada de resguardar este lugar asi como este Cristal." La IA respondio.

"¿Porque? ¿Que tiene de importante?" Pregunto el Spartan de nuevo.

"Este cristal permite alterar la energia, la gravedad, pero sobretodo permite manejar el desliespacio de una manera bastante potente." Explico la IA de origen desconocido. "Sin embargo esto es solo una pequeña parte, el resto se encuentra en algun otro lugar de este planeta."

"¿Quien te creo? ¿Y donde estan tus creadores?"

"Mis creadores fueron los Forerunners, una raza que desaparecio hace millones de años tras haber luchado contra-"

Pronto de el otro lado de la cueva se escuchaban sonidos, los cuales parecian ser mas como rugidos las tropas de el Covenant.

"Sea lo que sea este cristal, no puede estar en manos de el Covenant." Seis le dejo en claro a la IA.

"Ellos no parecian de el todo amistosos... pero, ¿quienes son esos Covenant?" Pregunto la IA, un tanto curiosa.

"En otro momento." Dijo Seis mientras colocaba un nuevo cargador en el rifle.

Podia escuchar al Covenant acercarse mas y mas, hasta que vio al primero rapidamente lanzo una granada de fragmentacion.

Una gran explosion se escucho, y las tropas de el Covenant se movilizaron rapidamente. Hubo un intercambio entre balas y disparos de plasma, Noble Seis continuo disparando sin darse cuenta que los disparon que no le herian terminaban por hacer daño al vidrio detras de el.

"Reclamador, debes repelear a aquellos intrusos antes de que dañen el Cristal." Le indico la IA, aunque sonaba mas como que se lo suplicaba un poco.

Pero Noble Seis estaba mas ocupado en no dejarse atrapar, en ves de cuidar de aquel Cristal. El continuo disparando, mientras que por fin el vidrio se habia roto completamente, aunque pronto el Cristal recibio un ataque directo de un disparo sobrecargado de una pistola de plasma de un Grunt. Noble Seis lo mato, pero ese seria el menor de sus problemas.

"¡Reclamador! ¡El Cristal es inestable!"

"¿Que va a pasar?" Pregunto Seis mientras seguia disparando contra los Covenant que intentaban acercarse.

"Desestabilizara esta caverna y quedaras sepultado, si tienes suerte. En la peor situacion explotara, actuando como una ventana desliespacial. ¡Tienes que escapar!"

A pesar de que la IA dijo eso, las tropas Covenant seguian avanzando y seguian disparando, todavia disparando por error a aquel Cristal, haciendolo cada ves mas inestable.

"¡El Cristal es inestable! ¡Se va a fragmentar y explotar!"

"¿¡Cuanto tiempo tengo para ir!?" Pregunto el Spartan, casi gritando.

"¡Ya no hay tiempo!"

Seis no respondio a eso. Lo unico que podia pensar es que tendria una muerte segura, pero al menos no dejo que ese Cristal cayera en manos de el Covenant. Lo unico que pudo hacer al final fue activar un escudo burbujo. Tras golpear el suelo con su puño se creo un orbe azul, sirviendo como barrera mientras el Covenant seguia disparando.

El Cristal continuo brillando, incluso haciendo un ruido bastante extraño, como si estuviera vibrando por dentro.

Aunque llego al punto en que desprendio una gran luz cegadora dentro de esa cueva.

Y despues lo unico que quedo fue una oscuridad infinita.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Ya habrá otra ocasión... Los Spartans nunca mueren, sólo desaparecen en combate.

Siempre se decia que los Spartans eran guerreros poderosos, inalcanzables, inmortales. Lo cierto es que si bien eran los campeones de la humanidad, bajo aquella fria armadura de titanio aun habia un corazon y cuerpo humano. Era para mantener la moral alta, pero los Spartans nunca fueron ni seran inmortales.

Pero hay algunas ocaciones en que pueden salir vivos de las peores situacion dificiles. Noble Seis se mantivo asi por bastante tiempo, hasta que por fin su hora habia llegado. O eso es lo que el pensaba.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

"Ugh..." El Spartan dejo salir un suave quejido de sus labios, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

B312 comenzo a levantarse de el suelo y a observar el lugar. El ya no se encontraba en la cueva, el estaba en algun tipo de bosque pero no recuerda haber estado cerca de un bosque. El lugar se veia bastante... tranquilo, no habia señales de quemadura de plasma.

Por mero instinto alzo la mirada al cielo, viendo el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas junto a la luna. Pero... la luna era bastante extraña, era blanca, pequeña y se veia parcialmente destruida. Diria que eso fue trabajo del Covenant pero no habia una luna asi en Reach.

"¿Donde estoy...?"

Pregunto en un tono bajo a si mismo mientras seguia viendo el cielo.

"No estamos en el planeta al que ustedes llamaban Reach."

Seis escucho una voz dentro de su casco, una voz femenina, la cual ya habia escuchado antes en aquella caverna.

"Tranquilo, soy yo. Antes de que el Cristal explotara me introduje en los sistemas de tu armadura... la cual es bastante primitiva, por cierto."

"¿Porque?" Pregunto el Spartan. No sabia como ella estaba adentro si su armadura no tenia un chip para IA, mucho menos una ranura en su casco.

"Pense que era una mejor idea en ves de quedarme en aquella consola." Comento la IA.

Noble Seis no dijo nada al respecto, pero debia admitir que la idea de tener una IA desconocida en su armadura era raro. Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas ahora.

"¿Acaso sabes donde estamos?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"No estoy segura, pero si tuviera que adivinar diria que el Cristal creó momentaneamente un portal desliespacial, llevandonos a... este lugar. Mi conocimiento de otros mundos es bastante limitado, ¿sabes?" Comento la IA, de manera simple pero sonaba algo irritada.

(Que maravilla.) Noble Seis penso. Estaba en un mundo diferente, no sabia én donde, y ahora tenia a una IA extraña en su armadura.

"Pero si me lo permites... Ya que no hay otra manera de saber donde estamos, quisiera estar contigo, al menos por un rato hasta que logremos encontrar a alguien mas o algun otro artilugio Forerunner." Indico la IA, sonaba amistosa en ese momento.

"Claro." Respondio el Spartan sin mucho interes, no es que tuviera otra opcion para deshacerse de ella. Y pensandolo bien, una IA podria ser de utilidad.

"¡Estupendo! Intentare ayudarte lo mas que pueda, aunque esta armadura primitiva limita varias cosas que pueda hacer. Sin embargo puedo ayudarte como... decirte que hay movimiento y cerca." Indico la IA.

Al escuchar eso Noble Seis miro el radar en la izquierda inferior de su casco. Habia movimiento cerca, eran simbolos de color azul, lo que indicaba que quiza se trataba de algun animal.

Dicho animal aparecio tras saltar de unos arbustos. Sin embargo era algo que el Spartan jamas habia visto. Era similar a un lobo pero uno bastante grande y horrible, en el sentido que parecia malvado. Era negro, sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban un poco, ademas de tener algo similar a un craneo en la cabeza.

Era mas que obvio que aquel lobo tenia malas intenciones contra el Spartan. Y no fue hasta que aquella bestia corrio en direccion hacia donde estaba el soldado, pero para no era algun problema, simplemente reacciono rapido, y usando una de las espadas de energia que habia tomado antes la uso para cortar a aquel lobo por la mitad de manera vertical.

Aquella vestia se partia en dos, y su cadaver cayo al suelo, aunque pronto comenzo a desaparecer como si se tratase de cenizas.

"Interesante, jamas habia visto algo asi en mi vida, bueno, tampoco habia visto algun tipo de vida silvestre mientras andaba dentro de esa cueva. Pero no se si sea normal que sus cuerpos comiencen a deshacerse." Comento la IA alienigena.

Seis tampoco habia visto algo asi antes, en ningun mundo que el hubiera estado anteriormente. Aun habia preguntas que el tenia en su mente, desgraciadamente no sabia si el conseguiria las respuestas que queria.

"Ya que mataste a esa cosa y no parece haber mas de momento, queria decirte que detecto una señal bastante debil a 10 kilometros de aqui. Recomiendo ir a ese lugar, Reclamador." Indico la IA en su armadura.

Era mejor que nada. Una pequeña posibilidad de saber donde estaba, y quiza salir de esa roca (planeta) y poder volver a contactar con la UNSC.

"Vayamos entonces." Dijo Seis mientras tomaba su rifle en mano. "Por cierto... ¿Como deberia llamarte?"

"Mis antiguos creadores me designaron como Ancilla de Manejo de Datos." Indico la Ancilla.

"Es un nombre bastante largo..." Admitio el Spartan.

"Entonces... ¿Que tal "Lumine"?" Indico la IA.

"Suena mas sencillo pero... ¿porque "Lumine"?" Pregunto el soldado, con una ligera curiosidad en su tono de voz.

"Por lo que llegaba a entender de aquellos agresores parecia que se estaban refiriendo a mi pueto de cuidado como "Luminaria", algo que ilumina, parecia que decian que "Iluminaria su camino hacia el Gran Viaje"... signifique lo que signifique eso. Aunque creo que se referian al Cristal, en ves de el panel." Dijo la IA confundida.

"Bien... entonces supongo que te llamare Lumine."

"Estupendo." Dijo Lumine con un tono alegre dentro de la cabeza de Noble Seis. "Entonces, ¡upongo que te deberia llamar "SPARTAN-B312"? ¿O Noble Seis?"

El Spartan alzo una ceja mientras escuchaba lo que ella decia pero no respondio.

"Estaba... estaba mirando toda la informacion que estaba registrada en tu TACPAD, y termine por mirar las grabaciones que tu casco habia hecho." Admitio Lumine un poco apenada.

"...Llamame como gustes." Dijo Seis. No iba a estar enojado con la IA pero tampoco queria hablar de lo que ella vio, porque lo mas seguro es que vio todo lo que el Spartan habia visto. Muerte y destruccion, como la raza humana era asesinada por seres alienigenas, como sus compañeros habian muerto uno a uno.

"Bueno... tu rango es Teniente asi que creo que estara bien asi, si me lo permites." Dijo la ancilla.

"Esta bien, solo marcame la ubicacion, Lumine." Dijo el Spartan, de manera simple.

"Esta marcada en tu HUD, Teniente." Indico Lumine.

Sin mas que decir, el Spartan se puso manos a la obra, y comenzo a caminar en direccion a donde estaba marcado en el Visor de su casco. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ser un Lobo Solitario el Spartan tendria compañia esta ves. Pero aun asi tenia una pregunta.

¿Que es este mundo?

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

* * *

**Quiero dejar en claro un par de cosas.**

**1- Este es un Fic sobre Noble Seis como protagonista, por lo qur no esperen ver a otro personaje de Halo.**

**2 - Su aspecto es el Standar, con el Casco MARK V(B) y color acero/gris y el visor dorado.**** Las armas son el rifle de asalto, dos espadas de energia y una magnum.**

**Creo que de momento es todo, pienso actualizar despues con otro capitulo. Asi que de momento solo se trata de Noble Seis perdido en Remnant con su nueva IA Forerunner. Cualquier comentario que gusten dejar es mas que bienvenido, sera respondido en el siguiente capitulo.**

** Sin mas que decir, Adios.**


	2. El Nuevo Mundo

**Bueno, este Fanfic no fue tan ignorado como yo esperaba, aunque aun asi no le di tanto empeño a escribir este capitulo, es mas que nada relleno, donde Noble Seis se dara cuenta donde esta realmente, asi como de los habitantes de el lugar.**

**Ah y también estaba jugando Halo Wars, así que le dediqué más tiempo al vicio que al Capítulo xD**

▪︎ **Respuestas:**

**Gabriel443: Gracias, se agradece el apoyo.**

**DaanRoa: Claro, gracias y siemore me da risa esa foro de JuggerWicho xD**

**alexis.****gonzalez: Adelante. **

**Dual Beast Hunt: Tampoco esperes una historia genial e interesante, ya que como diue, pensaba meter uno que otro cliche de Fsnfic de RWBY o cliche de Anime.**

**▪︎**

**Okey, sin mas que decir, continuemos esta historia:**

**▪︎ RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El Nuevo Mundo**

Noble Seis habia pasado las siguientes horas caminando en un bosque que parecia no tener fin, ademas de estar plagado de bestias malvadas con apariencia de osos y lobos. Pero aun asi no era un problema para el Spartan-lll, el cual los eliminaba bastante sencilla con las espadas de energia o incluso con su rifle de asalto.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, con el sol saliendo a espaldas de el soldado. Y mientras el continuaba caminando por aquel bosque, Lumine le estaba explicando quienes fueron los Forerunners, ademas de contarle que ellos luchaban contra una amenaza contra toda la vida existente.

"Asi que... esta arma... "Halo" fue usada para prevenir que el Flood consumiera toda la vida de la galaxia, ¿correcto?" Noble Seis pregunto, ya que fue lo que entendio hasta ahora.

"Asi es, tras activarlos mis Creadores murieron, acabando asi con la amenaza Flood." Indico Lumine.

Noble Seis no podia decir mucho al respecto, si de por si la idea de luchar contra el Covenant era completamente mala, ahora luchar contra un parasito casi imparable era una idea bastante absurda y dificil de digerir.

"Al menos eso fue hace tiempo, el Flood fue derrotado, lo que significa que no volvera a ser una amenaza." Dijo Noble Seis, creyendo que ese era el caso.

Pero aun asi el Spartan no se sentia tranquilo, para el la unica batalla que importaba era para salvar a la humanidad, y ahora estaba en quien sabe donde, gracias a aquel Cristal raro. El solo esperaba que aquella IA que Halsey creo pudiera lograr lo que la doctora prometio: una oportunidad para la humanidad de sobrevivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio humo a la lejania, algo o alguien lo estaba provocando.

"¿Lumine?" El Spartan pregunto.

"El humo viene de la ubicacion que marque en tu HUD." Lumine confirmo.

Tras haber dicho aquello el Spartan decidio darse prisa y con su rifle en las manos, el comenzo a correr a aquel lugar, si alguien estaba en problemas el debia proveer su ayuda.

Tras estar corriendo por poco mas de cinco minutos el Spartan por fin habia llegado a lo que parecia ser un pequeño pueblo, las casas eran de madera, pero lo que destacaba era una antena que parecia usarse para comunicacion a largas distancias.

El Spartan uso los binoculares de su casco para registrar la zona. Habia un punto azul y dos puntos rojos mostrados en el radar, los puntos rojos estaban acercandose a el punto azul, parecian seguir a alguien, si el radar mostraba algun movimiento de color azul daba a entender que podria tratarse de algun animal o incluso una persona desarmada. El Radar emite ondas de radios, que rebotan en el objetivo y son detectadas por el que las envió, usualmente siendo el mismo transmisor, por lo que podia saber si se trataba de un aliado o un enemigo, por lo que Lumine era quien se encargaba de mostrar en el Radar si venia otro de esos mosntruos, ya que usualmente el radar solia detectar a enemigos a cualquier arma y tecnologia que no fuese de la UNSC.

De el otro lado, a varios metros de donde se encontraba el guerrero de otro mundo, habia una mujer de pelo negro, piel caucasica, ligeramente morena, cuyas ropas eran bastante simples, como si fuese similar a un vestido cafe. Ella se encontraba corriendo con un niño a quien tomaba de la mano. Aquella mujer parecia estar a mitad de sus 20, y el niño parecia ser de al meno años.

La mujer y el niño se veian algo cansados, agitados. Estaban escapando de las bestias de apariencia oscura, hasta que por un tropiezo en una rama de un arbol que estaba en el piso hizo que ambos cayeran.

"¡Ana!" Dijo la voz de el niño.

La mujer adulta tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo coloco contra el suelo, abrazandolo, usando su cuerpo como escudo para protegerlo.

"¡No mires, Aiden!" La joven mujer solto un grito desesperado, con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, preparada para lo peor.

Aquellas dos bestias con forma de lobo los vieron como una presa facil, y de un solo salto se lanzaron contra aquella mujer y niño, mientras escuchaban los rugidos de aquellas bestias malignas.

...

...

Silencio.

Fue lo unico que se escucho, despues de haber escuchado algun tipo de objeto caliente cortar algo. Aquella mujer volteo, con duda, a ver que es lo que habia pasado mientras ella no veia.

La mujer de nombre Ana volteo a ver a quien parecia ser su salvador. Era lo que ella suponia, un hombre bajo una armadura que parecia pesada, hecha de el metal mas resistente, una armadura que hasta el Cazador mas experimentado y fuerte quisiera tener. Aquel ser con armadura gris se dio la vuelta a verle, pudiendo ver su visor dorado, no vio que llevara alguna arma en la mano, excepto un rifle en la espada. Aunque el llevaba una empuñadura en cada, aparentemente sin nada.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto una voz masculina que venia bajo el casco de aquel hombre en armadura.

"Estamos bien... ¿Quien eres?" Pregunto la joven mujer.

Antes de responder, Noble Seis noto algo bastante extraño, por no decir raro. Aquella mujer parecia tener algo extraño en su cabeza, parecian... orejas. Orejas similares a las de un zorro.

"Soy un Spartan, he venido a ayudar." Declaro el soldado, en un tono calmado, pero relajado al saber que aquella mujer de apariencia extraña estaba bien.

"¿Spartan...?" Pregunto la mujer, confundida, nunca habia escuchado aquella palabra.

"Me dirigia al pueblo mas cercano, ¿acaso estos monstruos lo invadieron?" Pregunto el guerrero de visor dorado.

"No, unos bandidos llegaron, ellos querian tomar lo que teniamos... tome a mi hermano y escapamos, entonces..." Explico aquella mujer de manera mas calmada.

¿Bandidos? Fue la pregunta que se hizo B312 en su cabeza. Como Spartan su deber es proteger a la humanidad, pero... tambien eso implicaba acabar con grupos rebeldes y terroristas que amenazaban la paz, que buscaban herir a los inocentes. Despues de todo, eso fue lo que hizo por varios años antes de unirse al Equipo Noble.

"Quedate aqui y mantente en silencio, ire alla." Dijo el Spartan mientras guardaba aquellas empuñaduras de las espadas, en ves de eso tomo su rifle de asalto, y trotando fue hacia la entrada de el pueblo.

La joven mujer y el niño observaron como aquel hombre en armadura se retiraba entre los arboles en direccion hacia el pueblo.

"Ana... ¿acaso el era un angel...?" Pregunto el niño de manera inocente.

Su hermana se aferro a el, dandole un suave pero firme abrazo. "Si... creo que lo es..."

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

El Spartan continuo acercandose a aquel pueblo, poco a poco disminuyendo su paso. A la distancia vio que habia varios bandidos, unos 15 bandidos a la vista, los cuales llevaban prendas similares, principalmente de color rojo y negro.

"¡Tomen lo que puedan y vamonos! A la jefa no le gusta que nos tardemos tanto." Dijo uno de esos bandidos.

Al verlos de mejor manera, el Spartan noto que ellos estaban llevando armas bastante raras, por no decir que era absurdo. Ellos llevaban espadas, lanzas, martillos y mazos enormes, pero no parecia que llevasen algun arma de fuego.

Parece que Noble Seis tendria la ventaja, una gram y absurda ventaja. Sin nada que temer, o sin preocuparse por esconderse el Spartan continuo caminando por la entrada principal, a donde se encontraban aquellos bandidos.

Los bandidos hablaban y reian entre ellos sobre como habian hecho que los aldeanos huyeran hacia lo que parecia ser un pequeño ayuntamiento en el centro de el pueblo, cerca de una plaza. Sin embargo, sus risas acabaron cuando vieron a un sujeto extraño en armadura caminar a donde estaban ellos.

"¿Quien es ese sujeto?"

"¿Un Cazador?"

"Quiza es uno de esos robots de Atlas, ¿no?

"No se ve tan rudo."

Diversos comentarios y opiniones salieron de las bocas de aquellos bandidos, sin tomar mucho en cuenta la apariencia de el Spartan, pues a simple vista no se veia que llevara alguna armada que les llamara la atencion.

"Estan invadiendo y saqueando esta aldea, tienen que marcharse inmediatamente." Declaro el hombre bajo la armadura, en un tono calmado y sin señal de amenaza.

En ves de tomar en serio aquellas palabras, algunos de aquellos bandidos comenzaron a reirse de manera cinica a lo que el "robot" les habia dicho. Entre ellos, uno bastante algo y fuerte se aparto de el resto y comenzo a caminar en direccion al Spartan.

"¡Jajaja! Un bote de basura parlante como tu deberia regresar al basurero de donde salio." Dijo aquel hombre mientras seguia manteniendo una sonrisa ingrata en su rostro.

Mientras aquel bandido decia eso, de su espalda comenzaba a tomar un mazo de hierro bastante grande, que sin problemas podria aplastar a un Grunt. Pero el Spartan no retrocedio o respondio con palabras, pero el tenia en cuenta que aquel bandido pensaba responder con violencia.

"¡Muere!" Grito aquel bandido mientras se acercaba mas rapido, hasta que solo estaba a menos de 3 metros para golpear al Spartan, mientras el, de un salto intentaba aplastarlo.

...

...

Sin embargo, en ves de escuchar el sonido del metal de esa armadura siendo aplastado, lo que se escucho despues fueron rafagas de disparo, y despues el sonido de alguien agonizando de dolor.

Los demas bandidos se confundieron un poco al escuchar aquel sonido, hasta que vieron como su compañero y su mazo caian al suelo, sin decir nada. El habia muerto. Esto dejo a los demas bandidos con los ojos bastante abiertos. Ademas de que otro bandido, uno de los que estaba hasta el frente tambien habia caido al suelo para posteriormente comenzar a sangrar. De cerca los bandidos vieron como el segundo muerto tenia agujeros en el pecho y como su sangre teñia de rojo el suelo.

Para cuando lo notaron, dos de sus compañeros habian muerto mientras aquel hombre en armadura estaba en la misma posicion, pero con un rifle en sus manos.

"¿¡Que diablos...!?"

"¿¡Como atraveso su Aura!?"

"¡No se queden ahi parados y matenlo!"

Dijo lo que parecia ser el lider de aquel pequeño grupo de bandidos. Todos tomaron sus armas, que eran variadas, eran espadas, lanzas, martillos, y uno que otro rifle el cual se veia, viejo, obsoleto y con partes de madera.

Noble Seis no se quedo de brazos cruzados, y tampoco se iba a tomar a la ligera aquel ataque de esos criminales. Sin ninguna duda en su cabeza, el Spartan apunto su arma de nuevo y comenzo a disparar en rafagas a los bandidos que se le acercaban corriendo para matarlo.  
Pero uno a uno fueron cayendo y el numero fue reducido rapidamente.

"¡Maldito!" Grito otro bandido que llevaba una especie de rifle.

El y otro le dispararon al Spartan con sus rifles semi-automaticos, las balas simplemente golpeaban los escudos de energia, y aun asi los escudos solo se estaban reduciendo muy poco, a menos de la mitad.

Seis tomo su magnum y en un movimiento rapido mato a aquellos dos bandidos con rifles, de manera precisa fue un tiro en la cabeza para cada uno.

Y despues de eso, solo estaba el sonido de el viento al rededor. Noble Seis miro a los bandidos, sin saber como es que ellos tuvieron la brillante idea de atacar a un Spartan con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero esa era una buena pregunta, ¿porque usaban armas asi?

"Esa fue una solucion bastante extrema, Teniente. Bueno, no es que ellos fueran exactamente gente amable." Dijo Lumine, quejandose un poco pero entendiendo la situacion.

Noble Seis no respondio a eso, si era sincero consigo mismo no sentia pena por ellos, quizas pudo haber evitado un desperdicio de vidas, pero definitivamente no se arrepentia, ya habia luchado antes con terroristas e insurgentes que amenazaban la paz y estabilidad de las colonias, y para el esta no era una excepcion.

Tras acabado con ellos Seis continuo avanzando, pisando con cuidaod para no pasar pisando los cadaveres, hasta que poco despues llego al edificio principal, el cual parecia como un ayuntamiento, pero bastante reforzado, quizas para prevenir ataques.

El Spartan toco la puerta de manera seca con su puño, paso casi un minuto sin respuesta hasta que escucho como alguien comenzaba a abrirla tras remover los seguros.

Seis se llevo una sorpresa al ver que quien abrio la puerta era una mujer, en sus 40, de pelo rubio y ojos rojos. Lo que destacaba de ella era el hecho de que de que su piel parecia lucir ligeramente escamosa, como si parte de ella fuese un reptil, incluso los ojos no parecian normales.

"Tu... ¿Tu fuiste quien hizo todo eso, no...? Te estabamos observando mientras acabas con ellos." Dijo la mujer rubia, con cierto tono de preocupacion.

Seis retrocedio un poco mientras aquella mujer abria la puerta, a lo que pronto mas personas con caracteristicas de animales tambien comenzaron a salir, viendo con asombro a aquel hombre en armadura gris, mientras otros decidieron ignorarlo y ver como estaba su aldea en ese momento.

"Solo me encargue de ellos porque me atacaron, les di la oportunidad de marcharse." Seis indico de manera simple.

"Entiendo, no me agrada la idea de que hayan muerto asi pero... salvaste nuestro hogar, y te lo agradezco, Cazador." Dijo la mujer rubia, aunque no sonreia ante el acto de el Spartan.

"No soy un Cazador, soy un Spartan." Respondio el hombre de la armadura, con un tono firme en su voz.

"¿Spartan...?" Repitio en voz baja aquella mujer, al no saber que era o significaba.

"¿Estaran bien? ¿Hay alguien herido?" Pregunto el soldado.

"No, gracias a los Dioses no paso nada grave, pero ya llamaron al Departamento de Policia de Vale, ellos deberian encargarse de lo demas."

_(¿Vale? ¿Es ese el nombre de el planeta?)_ Pregunto Seis en su cabeza.

"Mientras estabas peleando con ellos estaba revisando toda la informacion que pude encontrar tras acceder a aquella antema de comunicacion, es mejor que te diga todo lo que pude encontrar, estaras bastante interesado, Teniente." Dijo Lumine dentro de el casco de Seis, por lo que nadie mas le escucho.

"Bien... Dejare que los demas se encarguen de esto. Yo tengo que irme, por cierto, habia una mujer y un niño que corrieron al bosque, alguien deberia ir a buscarlos." Comento el Spartan.

"Mandare a alguien para que vaya por ellos, y una ves mas te lo agradecemos." Respondio la mujer rubia de aspecto reptil.

Al final, el Spartan se retiro, tan solo habia recibido las gracias y la despedida de algunos de aquellos aldeanos, aunque al final esto no estaba solucionando los problemas de el Spartan.

"Y bien, ¿que era eso que querias mencionar?" Pregunto el Spartan tras haberse marchado de la aldea sin ningun rumbo en mente.

"Estaba mirando la informacion que pude encontrar, y la estaba comparando con la informacion almacenada en tu TACPAD, sobre la UNSC y el Gobierno Unificado de la Tierra." Comento Lumine.

"¿Y que descubriste?" Pregunto el soldado.

"Aqui esta lo raro... no encontre nada sobre la UNSC, la Tierra o sus colonias o incluso el Covenant, ademas de que este mundo esta habitado por dos razas; humanos y faunus."

"Espera, no lo entiendo, ¿acaso estas diciendo que...?"

"Estamos en un lugar completamente desconocido... puede que incluso otra dimension." Añadio Lumine.

Parecia que los problemas para el Spartan solo se estaban acumulando cada ves más y más.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

* * *

**La verdad este capitulo fue mas relleno que otra cosa, ya que solo queria hacer que Seis se diera cuenta de donde estaba, o mas bien que ya no esta en su dimension, así que como tal este capítulo solo sirvió para dar este pequeño contexto. Aunque intentare hacer el siguiente más interesante.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia o duda dejen un Review y lo responderé en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Sin más que decir, Adiós. **


	3. La Oferta

**Sean bienvenidos a otro episodio de las aventuras de Noble Seis en Remnant. **

**▪︎Respuestas:**

**Dual Beast Hunt: Es normal, pues es un Spartan pero tampoco quiero hacerlo OP. **

**Alexisgonzalez: 1) No habea Covenant o Desterrados. 2) Aun sigo considerando esa idea. 3) Lee las notas de autor al final.**

**Usuario: Gracias!**

**▪︎**

**Sin más, sigamos! **

**RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen a mi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**La Oferta. **

Un mes.

Un mes había pasado desde que Noble Seis y la IA Forerunner Lumine habían llegado a aquél mundo de nombre "Remnant". Lumine le había proporcionado a Seis toda la información básica sobre aquel planeta, por ejemplo el cual estaba habitacion por dos razas, los humanos y los faunus, estos ultimos teniendo, al menos una, caracteristica de algun animal. Ademas de que solo había cuatro reinos: Vale, Vacuo, Mistral y Atlas, siendo esta ultima la unica potencia militar de el planeta. Ademas de los Grimm, quienes eran criaturas de la oscuridad que existen desde el comienzo de la creacion, las cuales son atraidas por pensamientos negativos.

Ademas de eso, otro dato que era una mala noticia para el Spartan era que los Remnantianos nunca fueron capaces de construir algo capaz de abandonar la orbita del planeta como un cohete o satelite, debido a que la fuente de energia de nombre "Dust" solo funcionaba en el planeta y no fuera de este. Esto daba a entender que Seis no podria dejar el planeta ni aunque quisiera, no tendria los recursos a su disposición.

Hasta ahora lo unico que el Spartan ha estado haciendo es aislarse de la civilizacion, manteniendose oculto en el bosque. Ademas de que tambien, cuando se daba el caso, el Spartan luchaba contra los Grimm, ya fuese cuando se topaba con uno, o incluso cuando pasaba cerca de algun pueblo cercano que necesitaba su ayuda.

De hecho, gracias a aquellos actos heroicos que realizaba fuera de las ciudades de los reinos, mas su imagen que daba a mostrar de un guerrero alto qué llevaba una armadura pesada de pies a cabeza rapidamente hizo que ganara fama, creyendose que era algun tipo de Cazador renegado, o incluso un fantasma que vagaba en los bosques, o alguna clase de caballero que luchaba para ayudar a los debiles contra los Grimm.

Aunque los enemigos de el Spartan no solo se limitaban a esas criaturas oscuras, lo cierto es que, sin ocultarlo, el también había luchado contra bandidos, hasta el punto de matarlos, y esto incluía terroristas, como por ejemplo un grupo de faunus de nombre "White Fang", quienes solo buscaban la supremacía de su raza, aunque anteriormente buscaban la igualdad. Aunque ya fuese humano o faunus lo cierto es que Seis estaba dispuesto a defender a los civiles sin importar su raza, y lo mismo aplicaba a la hora de luchar, pues de hecho el se encargaba de acabar con insurrecionistas y terroristas antes de unirse al equipó Noble.

Y si bien lo que hacía B312 era ayudar a la gente, no era para ganar fama y gloria, y mucho menos para que lo llamasen héroe, simplemente lo hacía porque ese es su deber como soldado y como Spartan, defender a la humanidad, o en este caso a la humanidad y a los faunus, el simplemente continuaba haciendo su trabajo incluso si estaba en otro mundo donde no estaba la UNSC o la ONI.

Pero si algo había quedado confirmado gracias a sus palabras, que después serían dadas para testimonios de varios aldeanos, y después ser proveídos en el extranet, es que a B312 se le llamaba de una sola manera.

Spartan.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Durante aquella noche Noble Seis se encontraba en este momento en una de las ciudades principales de el continente, la ciudad de Vale, en el reino de el mismo nombre. Gracias a la insistencia de Lumine, debido a que, a pesar de estar usando últimamente las dos espadas de energía que consiguió en Reach, necesitaba materiales para fabricar balas para su rifle, ya que de momento todo tipo de munición era creado a base de Dust, por lo que el necesitaba usar materiales básicos, incluyendo la pólvora, para la munición estándar de su rifle y magnum.

Era de noche, y era bastante tranquilo, el Spartan se encontraba caminando por las calles. Por encima de su armadura estaba vistiendo una capa y capucha de color negro para cubrir la mayor parte de su armadura, aunque dejaba expuesto de la rodillas hasta los pies, y de los codos hasta las manos, además de llevar una capucha para ocultar el casco.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de estar vistiendo de manera sospechosa nadie se molestaba en acercársele, también por el hecho de que era de noche y no había habia tanta gente.

***CRASH***

O eso pensaba el Spartan. Estaba pasando cerca de una tienda de venta de Dust. A lo que podía ver tras dar la vuelta en una esquina fue a varias personas, sujetos que parecían matones, un sujeto vestido de blanco y un bombín negro, y por último a una chica de vestimenta roja, capa roja y una guadaña estúpidamente grande. Y lo único que el Spartan pudo preguntarse de manera calmada era que estaba pasando ahí.

Aún así no era necesario darle tanta atención para darse cuenta que era una pelea, pues rápidamente aquella chica con la guadaña acabó con la mayoría de los matones, aunque solo quedó uno, el cual estaba a punto de atacar a la joven chica por la espalda. No fue hasta que el Spartan se movió rápido, y de un golpe lo mandó contra la pared más cercana.

"¿Eh? ¿Quien diablos eres tú?" Dijo aquel hombre de pelo anaranjado al ver la presencia de el Spartan con sus ropajes para ocultar la armadura.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto la joven chica tras notar la presencia del soldado, curiosa por la vestimenta que el tenía, como si quisiese esconderse.

"Teniente, aquel hombre es un criminal de nombre Roman Torchwick, buscando por robo crímenes como robo y asesinato." Dijo Lumine dentro de el casco de Seis.

El Spartan no tenía la intención de jugar a justiciero esa noche, pero tampoco iba a dejar que aquel criminal se escapara, al menos no cuando el tenía la oportunidad de detenerlo. Así que pronto el Spartan tomó su magnum. "De rodillas, levanta las manos."

"¡Ha! Ya quisieras eso." Se burló el hombre llamado Roman, solo para después alzar su bastón, el cual resultó ser un arma para dispararla hacia el Spartan.

El disparo impactó en Noble Seis lo que causó una pequeña explosión al rededor, no fue lo suficientemente potente pero si para al menos matar a una persona común y corriente. Roman estaba mostrando una ligera sonrisa malvada, al ver la explosión, creyendo que aquel sujeto había muerto, así como la chica de ropas góticas miraba con horror el lugar de la explosión donde solo había humo.

En ves de eso, el humo se dispersó lentamente, para revelar lentamente lo que había detrás de él humo. Aquel hombre apareció otra ves, pero esta ves sin esa capa pues la explosión la quemó. En ves de eso se mostraba su armadura color gris y su casco con visor dorado.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Dijo Seis a Roman, para provocarlo un poco. Aquel ataque solo había reducido sus escudos a poco más de la mitad, pero tras esperar unos segundos los escudos de energía se recuperaron de nuevo.

"¿Eso no te mato?" Dijo Roman, sorprendido pero también enojado al ver que aquel sujeto raro con armadura seguía de pie. Podía seguir peleando, hasta que comenzó a escuchar las sirenas de los vehículos de la policía. "Da igual, ya resolveremos esto después, Gris y Rojo."

Tras decir eso Roman disparó otra ves, esta ves el disparo fue hacia el piso, entre Seis y aquella chica con guadaña. Ambos evadieron el disparo, pero para aquel momento el criminal estaba corriendo hacia el callejón, para así usar una escalara para escapar por el techo.

"¿Esta bien si voy por el?" Pregunto la joven chica al dueño de la tienda, a lo que el solo respondió con un "Uh-huh".

"Espera, no vayas a intentar atraparlo, es peligroso." Dijo el Spartan, pues aquella chica a pesar de saber pelear parecía que estaba en sus 15 años apenas.

"Tranquilo, lo tengo bajo control." Dijo la chica, mostrando una sonrisa confiada. Solo para después moverse rápidamente hacia los tejados.

"Woah, si que es rápida esa chica." Dijo Lumine dentro del casco.

Seis no dijo nada, pero en ves de eso decidió hacer lo mismo y seguirle el paso, así que moviéndose rápidamente mientras escalaba hacia aquel edificio, el Spartan llegó al techo.

Para cuando el Spartan llegó, el criminal y la joven chica estaban a punto de pelear o eso parecía, pues pronto una aeronave apareció, un vehículo bajo el nombre de "Bullhead".

El vehículo abrió una compuerta, y Roman entró a la aeronave, y para aquel momento, el había arrojado un cristal de Dust rojo a los pies de la joven chica, lo que causó una gran explosión. Seis quedó sorprendido ante la gran explosión, creyendo que la chica había muerto en ese momento. Pero no fue hasta que el humo se dispersó, donde se reveló que al frente de ella había una mujer de pelo rubio, y una capa morada, ella habría activado un círculo de protección frente a ella y la joven chica, seguramente era parte de su Semblanza.

Aquella mujer rubia comenzó a atacar, sin aparentemente un arma, por lo que seguramente todo era basado de su Semblanza, contra aquella aeronave, de hecho Seis decidió quedarse al margen, ya que pensó que aquella mujer, la cual el dedujo que era una Cazadora, parecía tener todo bajo control.

O eso parecía.

No fue hasta que en el Bullhead Seis noto que había alguien, una mujer, la cual no podía ver su rostro del todo, pero parecía que su pecho y brazos estaban ardiendo como si fuese fuego. Fue ahí cuando un ataque de energía fue lanzado contra la Cazadora.

Pero el Spartan intervino rápidamente, para no seguir observando a un lado, cuando el ataque estaba a punto de impactar, Seis apareció y activó el escudo burbuja de su armadura, bloqueando el ataque por completo. Sin embargo el ataque fue demasiado devastador, al punto en que, a pesar de que los protegió a los tres el escudo desapareció por completo.

Seis comenzó a disparar su magnum hacia aquella mujer en el Bullhead, sin éxito alguno, la aeronave comenzó a irse, dejando a aquellos tres después de aquella batalla.

"¿Están bien?" Pregunto el Spartan a la mujer y la adolescente.

"Estoy bien, gracias por ayudar." Dijo aquella mujer rubia mientras acomodaba sus lentes, su tono de hablar sonaba bastante profesional y maduro.

"¡Oh por los Dioses! ¡Eres una Cazadora! ¿¡Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?" Fue lo único que pudo decir la joven chica de aspecto gótico.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Tras aquella pelea y la repentina aparición de aquella mujer rubia, Noble Seis se vio obligado a seguirla junto a aquella joven chica de vestimenta gótica hasta llegar a la estación de policía más cercana. Si quisiera el simplemente podría escapar, pero a pesar de estar viviendo en el bosque de un planeta remoto no significa que no vaya a respetar a las autoridades locales, después de todo, el sigue siendo un soldado.

En ese momento estaba en lo que parecia ser una sala de interrogación solo, junto a aquella joven chica y la mujer mayor rubia. La adulta estaba hablando con la menor, aunque parecía más bien que ella la estaba regañando. Noble Seis solo se limitó a esta contra la pared de brazos cruzados, intentando ignorar la escena, ya que desde que llegaron la mujer adulta no le dirigió la palabra.

"¿Que crees que pase?" Pregunto Lumine dentro de el casco de el Spartan. "Ella no parece un policía, y tampoco parece que quiera arrestarte."

"Debe haber un motivo." Se limitó a responder el Spartan, al menos eso era lo obvio, pero hasta ahora no había intención de detenerlo.

No fue hasta que llegó un hombre adulto, de pelo color gris y con lentes, además de que venía con un vaso de leche y galletas. Para resumirlo, aquel hombre habló con la joven chica, quien reveló que su nombre ee Ruby Rose, mientras el mencionaba que su nombre era Ozpin, el director de la Academia Beacon, una de las Academias más prestigiosas en el mundo para futuros Cazadores, mientras que ella comía de esas galletas y explicaba algunas cosas sobre ella.

Por el contrario, Seis no entendía la razón de tenerlo ahí si solo iba a hablar con aquella joven chica, pero al final la conversación acabo con el director invitado a aquella chica a asistir a la Academia, a lo que ella aceptó felizmente.

"Muy bien, ahora, ¿qué hay de ti?"

Seis volteo a ver al hombre llamado Ozpin, al cual por fin le dirigió la palabra, pues después de llegar solo le estaba dando miradas extrañas.

"Si se refiere al incidente de esta noche, yo solo estaba pasando cerca de el lugar y decidí actuar de acuerdo a la situación." Explico Seis, de manera calmada.

"Eso fue bastante noble de tu parte." Dijo el hombre llamado Ozpin.

Seis no respondió ante aquél comentario, solamente se quedó guardando silencio un momento, tampoco quería dar tantos detalles.

"Dime, ¿acaso eres humano? ¿O eres alguna clase de Caballero Atlesiano." Comento el Director, pues existían robots en Remnant pero nunca había visto a alguien así.

"Soy humano, al igual que usted." Respondio el soldado de manera seca.

"¿Me podrás decir tu nombre?" Pregunto aquel hombre de pelo gris.

¿Nombre? Hace tiempo que dejo de usarlo, se volvió algo tan irrelevante, por lo que solo lo llamaban de otra manera, durante todo el tiempo solo se le había referido de una sola manera.

"Spartan-B312." El soldado respondió, al menos esa era la designación que le dieron cuando comenzó el programa Spartan-lll

"¿Spartan? Creo que escuché esa palabra antes..." Dijo la chica llamada Ruby mientras pensaba.

"Un nombre bastante... peculiar. ¿Acaso no tienes otro?" Ozpin volvió a preguntar.

"...Noble Seis." Respondio de nuevo, siendo bastante cortante y sin dar tantos detalles.

"Noble Seis suena genial." Añadio la joven portadora de la guadaña con una sonrisa, aunque no entendía porque el no quería dar su verdadero nombre.

"Es mejor que des una respuesta bastante clara." Dijo la mujer rubia, mostrando una ligera expresión de impaciencia hacia el soldado.

El director de la Academia noto que en el lado izquierdo de el pecho de la armadura había un símbolo en blanco, parecían alas, las cuales llevaban por letras "UNSC", nunca había escuchado de algo así.

"Esta bien Glynda... bien, es bastante claro que no quieres hablar, pero lo entiendo, no nos conocemos, a pesar de que se muy bien quien eres."

El Spartan alzó una ceja bajo su casco al escuchar eso, su postura se mantuvo igual, de espalda y con ambos brazos cruzados.

"Desde hace un mes se han extendido rumores acerca de alguien en los bosques de Vale luchando contra bandidos o Grimm, alguien con una armadura y un casco con visor dorado. Creo que no hace falta señalar que ese eres tú, ¿correcto?"

Posteriormente punto en pantalla una grabación de el soldado en aquella noche, fue corta pero en ella se podía ver como Seis había sobrevivido al disparo de una explosión, así como usar su escudo burbuja para evitar más ataques explosivos en aquel techo con

"¡Ohh!" De pronto Ruby dijo se acercó a Seis. "¡Eres el Spartan! ¡El Cazador que está oculto en los bosques, defendiendo las aldeas y a la gente! ¡¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo!?" Dijo de manera rápido, con una sonrisa inocente pero contenta.

"Parece que tienes un fan." Dijo Lumine dentro del casco con un ligero tono animado.

Seis no supo que decir al respecto, rodo un poco los ojos pero no hizo caso alguno a Lumine, y antes de que B312 pudiera decir algo, Ozpin interrumpió.

"Tengo que admitir que tengo bastante curiosidad por alguien que aparentemente apareció apareció de la nada se haya convertido en la noticia de varias semanas sobre tus actos." Ozpin no quería decirlo frente a Ruby pero eso incluía el hecho de que lucho y mato a terroristas y bandidos.

"Lo siento, pero si buscaba conseguir información sobre mi me temo que no puedo dársela." Respondio, por el simple hecho de que seria raro y absurdo decir que es de este mundo.

Bueno, Ozpin se estaba dando por vencido con aquel hombre, si bien sentía curiosidad no podía simplemente obligarle a que le dijera todo. Pero aún así el tenía un pequeño plan.

"Bien, por lo que puedo deducir es que no eres de por aquí, pero tampoco tienes un hogar, y por lo que noto por tu voz es que eres alguien joven." Ozpin comento.

Seis solamente asintió, su casco se movió ligeramente abajo y luego arriba. No iba a negar eso.

"Y ya que muestras ser alguien con experiencia de combate... ¿Que te parece la idea de unirte a mi Academia?"

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Seis, Lumine, Ruby y Glynda, esta última decidió intervenir al haber escuchado eso.

"¿Estas seguro de eso, Director? No sabemos nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre, ni siquiera sabemos cómo se ve debajo de ese casco." Comento la profesora, no se oponía a la idea del todo, pero hasta donde ella notaba el era una máquina de combate, y prefería pensar en la seguridad de los estudiantes.

Lumine, por su parte, decidió interrumpir para hablarle a Seis en su casco. "Sabes, esta seria una buena oportunidad para tener recursos para armas y municiones, además de que tendrías un lugar para donde quedarte. Y si es posible podría intentar replicar la misma tecnología en tu armadura de lo que usabas en tus combates como "Habilidades de Armadura"."

El Spartan pensó de manera rápida pero cuidadosamente sobre lo que podría llegar a conseguir si aceptaba. "Si acepto, ¿estaré bajo algunas condiciones en específico?"

"Habrá una prueba mañana, en caso de que la pases y te conviertas en estudiante, solamente tendrás que seguir el reglamento como cualquier otro estudiante de Beacon. Y quiero que tengas en cuenta que para tener un registro de ti necesitaremos información básica, al menos un nombre y edad." Indico el Director.

Seis no tendría problema con un examen, supuso que solo sería de luchar, pues para eso están ese tipo de Academias.

"Bien, acepto. Si me interesa quedarme te contaré lo que quieras saber, si hay algún problema o simplemente decido partir entonces ahí se acabará todo y no intentarán detenerme... ¿hecho?" Comento Noble Seis, después de todo no sería problema explicarme aunque sea una muy pequeña parte de quien es el realmente y de donde viene.

"Suena a un trato justo." Justo Ozpin sonriendo un poco. Glynda solo pudo soltar un suspiro de derrota. "Espera aquí un momento, iré a hablar con el jefe de policía."

El Spartan ladeo un poco la cabeza, confundido ante aquel comentario de el Director.

"Es para que te dejen pasar aquí la noche, mañana en la mañana puedes tomar un transporte a la Academia Beacon." Explico el Director.

"Bien, pero mis armas se quedan conmigo." Comento el Spartan. Era lo único que quedaba de armamento, y si bien podía conseguir otra arma era mejor no perderlas ya que de momento sus armas son, hasta donde el sabe, capaces de atravesar el Aura.

Al final el Director y la Profesora salieron de aquella habitación, dejando solo a Seis y Ruby con un silencio que para Ruby era incómodo pero para Seis era bastante relajante.

"Uhm d-disculpa."

El soldado volteó a ver a quien le estaba hablando, notando que era aquella chica llamada Ruby.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Seis, de nuevo con un tono calmado y sin interés.

Aquella joven parecía algo nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo y estaba jugando con sus dedos, mientras miraba un poco al suelo, quizá por vergüenza. "Bueno... solo quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado en ese momento."

"No hay porque agradecer, solo hacia mi deber." Comento de manera calmada, pero sonaba un poco más animado, al menos de lo usual.

"Lo sé, es por eso que quiero ser una Cazadora, ya sabes, como los héroes de las historias, donde luchan y ponen su vida para ayudar a la gente y a los indefensos." Comento Ruby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Noble Seis entendía la idea, al menos en cierto modo, pues en parte entendía que eso hacían los héroes, o en su punto de vista soldados que daban sus vidas por la humanidad, por la batalla o solamente por sus equipos y compañeros. Desgraciadamente en la realidad los héroes siempre terminan muertos.

"Es un pensamiento bastante noble, Ruby, pero la realidad no suele ser como en las historias que escuchamos." Dijo de manera simple y calmada, Seis no quería ser grosero y decirle directamente que lo que pensaba era erróneo.

"Claro que es así, tu eres un ejemplo, solo escuché poco de ti pero leí que habías luchado contra varios Grimm para defender una aldea, tu eres un héroe bastante noble, aunque así dijiste que te llamas, ¿no? Noble Seis." Dijo Ruby dando una sonrisa bastante pura.

Seis pensó por un momento lo irónico que sonaba el decirle que era alguien "Noble" por obvias razones.

"Si bien es cierto que la realidad es diferente, no se puede negar que tu has hecho cosas buenas por la gente, y sigues vivo." Añadio Lumine.

"Pero ahora que lo pienso, había leído en el extranet que decían que llevabas dos espadas pero no pareces llevar algo así." Comento la jovencita un tanto decepcionada, mientras miraba al Spartan de arriba a abajo. "Aunque alguien con tu fuerza y armas no creo que las necesite."

"Bueno, gracias, tu tampoco lo hiciste tan mal. Para acabar con cuatro sujetos mas grandes que tu lo hiciste bien." Dijo Seis. Si bien el no estaba sorprendido por la arma y las habilidades de Ruby no iba a negar que la chica era buena.

En aquel momento Ozpin y Glynda regresaron a aquella habitacion. Entonces el Director comenzo a hablar. "Ya hemos arreglado este asunto. Señorita Rose ya puedes marcharte."

"Claro, gracias." Dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta, no sin antes darse la vuelta y mirar al Spartan y mostrar una sonrisa. "¡Espero nos veamos mañana, Seis!"

El Spartan asintio ligeramente y la chica al notar eso mantuvo su sonrisa y se fue. Seis no tenia exactamente la intension de ser amigo de Ruby, pues era raro el relacionarse con un civil, aunque recordo que Jorge habia estado en contacto con aquella chica llamada Sara que salvaron el Visegrad, en su primera mision en Reach.

"Parece que ya hiciste una amiga." Comento el Director.

"Quiza... Entonces, ¿dijiste que podia quedarme por esta noche aqui?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"Asi es, aunque tendras que quedarte en una de las celdas." Comento Ozpin, aunque el sentia la mirada de el Spartan incluso detras de aquel visor. "No te preocupes, no pasará nada, pero si te preocupa que algo pueda pasar puedes descansar en otro lado."

"...Bien." Seis acepto, no confiaba en Ozpin pero dudaba que el se tomara tantos problemas solo para tenderle algún tipo de problema.

Ozpin solo sonrió un poco para añadir unas ultimas palabras. "Espero que puedas dar mañana una gran presentación, Noble Seis."

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

* * *

**Bueno, ssi que Seis atendera al examen de Beacon, asi que ya saben que significsra para nuestro Spartan. Y antes de acabar quisiera dejar algo en claro. **

**● ¿Quienes estarán en el Harem? ●**

**Ante esta pregunta solo tengo dos opciones: **

**▪︎La primera es limitarlo y hacerlo lo más pequeño posible, es decir que esto solo incluye a Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang, quizás otra chica como Coco, Pyrrha o Velvet. **

**▪︎La segunda es exageralo bastante y añadir a casi todas las chicas, es decir, las chicas del equipo RWBY, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Glynda, Emerald, Winter, Neo y quizás hasta Cinder. **

**Pero dependiendo de cómo siga avanzando la trama tendré que tomar uno de los dos, aunque si alguien quiere dejar su opinión y elegir su preferido pueden hacerlo.**

**● ¿Aparecera el resto del equipo Noble? ●**

**Lo siento pero la respuesta es "No".**

**...**

**Y bueno, ese sería todo el capítulo hasta ahora. **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia o duda dejen un Review y lo responderé en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Sin más que decir, Adiós.**


	4. Academia Beacon

**Parece que a mucha gente le gustó la idea de un Harem grande, en todo caso ya veremos como va de acuerdo al desarrollo de la historia. Si quieres dar alguna otra idea u opinión ya sea del Harem o algo más adelante. En todo caso este episodio sirve como un adelante de como serían las cosas para nuestro protagonista.**

**Nada más que decir de momento, sigamos. **

**RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**Academia Beacon**

A la mañana siguiente...

Ya era de dia, y tal como le habia dicho al Director Ozpin, Noble Seis habia tomado una aeronave para dirigirse a la Academia Beacon, sin embargo, Seis habia llegado horas antes de la jora estipulada para los demas estudiantes. Aunque eso no significaba estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Lumine le habia contado que, de acuerdo a reportes viejos que se pueden encontrar en el extranet, cada examen o Iniciación es hecha bajo diferentes términos y objetivos, pero al final todo resulta en que los futuros estudiantes son enviados al bosque Esmeralda y sobrevivir a los ataques de los Grimm. No sonaba tan complicado.

El problema radicaba en que, de acuerdo a Lumine, se formaban equipos de 4 estudiantes. Quizá Noble Seis tendría que hacer una petición para trabajar solo, ya estaba acostumbrado a luchar solo y ser un lobo solitario.

Al haber llegado a la Academia, la cual tenía una estructura similar a la de un castillo como los que se creaban siglos antes de que la humanidad descubriera la pólvora, Noble Seis decidió inspeccionar y vagar por el lugar por la siguiente hora para al menos familiarizarse un poco con el entorno de el lugar.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Tras su recorrido por la Academia, Noble Seis se detuvo en un barranco, donde podía ver todo el bosque Esmeralda, lugar de su siguiente pelea para ganarse su lugar en Beacon, y ya después ver si vale la pena quedarse o no. Al Spartan aún le costaba un poco aceptar que no había salida de este planeta. Al final tendría que aceptarlo, y adaptarse.

Mientras veía el lugar, noto que el radar mostraba un punto azul acercarse, y pronto unos pasos sobre el césped, sin embargo no volteo, no sentía que buscaban atacarlo.

"Es hermoso, ¿no?"

Una voz femenina dijo, a lo que Seis volteo un poco a verlo. Se trataba de una chica de pelo rojo, piel caucásica y ojos verdes como una esmeralda.

"Disculpa, no tenía la intención de molestarte." Comento la chica con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

Seis solamente sacudió un poco la cabeza, negando alguna molestia. "No te preocupes."

"No pensé que habría nadie tan temprano, usualmente la mayoría de las personas que vendrán a hacer el examen llegarán en un rato, aunque te vi vagando por la escuela." Explico la chica pelirroja.

"¿Me estabas observando?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"¿Eh? ¡N-no no no! ¡Quiero decir si!" Su rostro se tornó ligeramente rojo, casi como su pelo. "Es solo que me dio curiosidad ver a alguien con una armadura como la tuya."

"Ya veo." Respondio Seis de manera seca.

"Eso quiere decir que tu eres el Spartan, ¿no es así? Escuche de tus actos en las noticias sobre cómo luchaba contra los Grimm para defender a las personas, aunque en otras decían que tu habías..."

Seis entendía lo que ella estaba a punto de decir: Acerca de haber matado gente.

"Así es." Sin embargo, lo dijo de manera calmada.

"Suenas bastante calmado para aceptarlo." Dijo la chica pelirroja, ligeramente confundida por el tipo de respuesta seca.

"No lo estaba negando." Seis dijo.

"¿Y como es posible que te sientas bastante tranquilo después de haber hecho eso?" Ella no estaba juzgando al soldado, pero tenía curiosidad al respecto.

"Porque ellos lo buscaron. Terroristas y bandidos, solo buscan hacer daño a las personas por sus propios intereses, no puedo quedarme quieto y dejar que eso pase. Les doy la oportunidad de bajar sus armas y marcharse, pero simplemente no lo aceptan. Por eso terminan muertos." Explico el Spartan.

La chica pelirroja se sorprendió un poco por las respuesta, pero entendía eso, pues a pesar de que los Cazadores y Cazadoras luchan contra los Grimm, los enemigos podían ser humanos o faunus.

"Entiendo... disculpa, no era mi intención juzgarte." Expreso ella un poco apenada.

"Esta bien." Seis respondio, pues no se iba a preocupar por la opinión de alguien más, mucho menos alguien que no conoce.

"Aún así, me disculpo, y de cualquier modo es un gusto... ¿conocerte...?" Dijo con la intención de saber su nombre, mientras ofrecía su mano.

Seis de manera amable acepto el gesto y le dio un apretón de manos. "Noble Seis."

"¿Es eso un nombre?" Pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

"De momento, si. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cual es tu nombre?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"¿...Eh? ¿No... no sabes quién soy?" Pregunto la pelirroja bastante sorprendida.

"No... ¿debería? ¿Acaso nos hemos conocido antes?" Dijo el Spartan un tanto curioso.

La pelirroja en ese momento mostró una sonrisa bastante extraña, parecía bastante feliz pero estaba luchando por contenerla. Seis y Lumine pensaban que se veía rara, por no ser más groseros.

"Uhm... ¿Hola?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"¿Eh? ¿Uh? ¡Oh! L-lo siento, me perdí un poco." Dijo la chica pelirroja, dejando mostrar una risa un tanto nerviosa.

"...Okay. Creo que me ibas a decir tu nombre." Comento Seis.

"¡Cierto! Lo siento, lo siento. Mi nombre es Pyrrha Nikos." Se presentó aquella chica pelirroja, aunque sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas ya que estaba apenada por haberse distraído un momento.

"¿Segura que estás bien? Quizá debas ir a la enfermería." Comento Seis ya que a cada momento se sonrojaba y después recuperaba su color normal.

"S-si quizá tienes razón." Dijo Pyrrha un tanto apenada ante aquel comentario. "Lo siento, no soy tan buena socializando."

"A todos nos pasa, créeme, me pasa también. Pero en serio debes ir a ver a un médico, te estabas poniendo roja como un tomate." Expreso Seis, ya que era necesario que los estudiantes estuvieran en condiciones adecuadas para su examen.

"Claro, es mejor que me vaya. Y por cierto, es un gusto Noble Seis, espero nos podamos ver después." Comento Pyrrha con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Igualmente Pyrrha, hasta luego." Comento Seis mientras Pyrrha se despedía usando su mano y se retiraba.

"Que chica más rara..." Comento Lumine dentro de el casco de Seis.

"Eso mismo pensé..." Comento Seis, Pyrrha no parecía mala persona pero si se veía que era alguien rara. Quizá solamente se le hacía difícil hacer amigos, raro, ya que fue ella quien le habló en un principio.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Y mientras Seis y Lumine daban aquellas opiniones sobre aquella chica, Pyrrha Nikos estaba bastante feliz, y su corazón latía bastante rápido.

_(¡No me conoce, no me conoce, no me conoce, no me conoce!)_ Decía la pelirroja dentro de su mente repetidas veces. Ella pensaba que lo mejor era estar cerca de el Spartan y ser amigos, aunque tenía que tener cuidado de no dar una mala impresión, pues es su oportunidad de tener un amigo como ella misma y no como la "Chica invensible". _(Calma Pyrrha, esta es la oportunidad que siempre quisiste, no lo arruine.)_

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Por otro lado las aeronaves que traían a los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar, por lo que Seis pensó que lo mejor era comenzar a dirigirse al edificio principal.

Aunque tras varios minutos de estar caminando tranquilamente y recibir una que otra mirada extraña de algunos estudiantes, las cuales el ignoro, pronto escucho una explosión.

"Una explosion cerca de donde estan las aeronaves, no parece un ataque pero es mejor revisar." Recomendo Lumine.

"Recibido." Respondio el Spartan y comenzó a dirigirse a donde ocurrió aquella explosión.

Pronto había llegado al lugar donde había ocurrido una explosión, donde al final lo único que quedó fue humo, una chica disculpándose varias veces y la otra siendo bastante gruñona. Ya conocía a la otra chica de negro y rojo, era Ruby, pero había otra albina en ropa que parecía más un vestido. Y para bien o para mal también apareció otra chica, de pelo negro y un moño en la cabeza.

Antes de empeorar las cosas, el Spartan decidió intervenir, era lo mejor que podía hacer de momento.

"¿Que paso aquí?" Pregunto el Spartan.

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a la figura masculina bajo la armadura, y pronto hubo reacciones diferentes.

La chica de el moño negro se sorprendió un poco ante la presencia de Noble Seis, parecía algo asustada.

"¿Quien eres tú?" Pregunto la chica albina, parecía que aún seguía algo enojada.

"¡Seis!" Pronto Ruby tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a donde estaba el Spartan.

"¿Seis? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese?" Dijo la chica albina enojada aún.

"Oye, déjalo en paz, no te ha hecho nada malo." Se quejó Ruby en defensa de el Spartan.

"Como sea." Dijo por última ves aquella chica, solo para darse media vuelta, y de manera altanera marcharse.

Tras eso Ruby dejó salir un gran suspiro de relajación. "Ni una hora y creo que ya hice un enemigo."

"He de suponer que aquella explosión tiene que ver contigo." Dijo el soldado.

"¡No no no...! ...Bueno, si." Admitio de manera apenada Ruby.

"Entiendo, al menos no hay nadie herido." Dijo el Spartan de manera más calmada.

Tras aquello, pronto Ruby se dirigió a donde estaba aquella chica de pelo negro. "Muchas gracias por defenderme, ¿cómo te llamas?"

Pero ella estaba ocupada mirando al Spartan. Ella había escuchado de un hombre en armadura y visor dorado luchando contra los Grimm y algunos terroristas como la White Fang. Aunque pronto recobró el pensamiento cuando escuchó a Ruby. "Uhh mi nombre es Blake, Blake Belladona."

"Mi nombre es Ruby, Ruby Rose, y el es Noble Seis, no es su nombre Real pero es bastante tímido y no le gusta decirlo." Comento Ruby con una amistosa sonrisa.

Seis por su parte no dijo nada al respecto, solo miraba a aquella chica de pelo negro. El podía notar que parecía algo tensa, como si estuviera a punto de huir.

"¿Noble Seis...? Es un nombre bastante raro." Dijo Blake con un tono de voz calmado y una expresión sin interés. _(Es el Spartan...) _Dijo ella en su mente.

"Sabes, apenas estamos llegando, quizá podríamos ir juntos al Anfiteatro." Sugirio Ruby.

"Lo siento, pero yo me veré con alguien, así que con permiso." Mintio aquella chica, y pronto se marchó, no sin antes ver su reflejo en el visor del Spartan.

"Ohh bueno... en fin, me alegra que estés aquí. Al menos volvimos a vernos, como prometiste." Dijo Ruby, aún animada.

"Si, creo que si, decías que debíamos ir a un anfiteatro, ¿no?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"Así es pero... Oh no, no se donde esta."

"Es por aquí, sígueme." Comento el soldado, para así junto con Ruby caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Pasados los minutos Seis y Ruby habían llegado a donde estaban bastantes estudiantes, siendo aquel lugar el anfiteatro. Mientras estaban ahí muchos jóvenes estaban mirando al Spartan.

"¡Ruby! ¡Por aquí!" Pronto una chica rubia de aspecto bastante "llamativo" le grito.

"¡Yang! ¿Porque me dejaste sola? Tan solo me dejaste unos minutos y explote." Se quejó la joven chica con un puchero en su rostro.

"No es necesario que seas sarcástica, hermanita. Por cierto, ¿quién es el?" Dijo la chica rubia de nombre Yang, un tanto curiosa ante la presencia del Spartan.

"Oh, este es Noble Seis, lo conozco desde ayudar, fue el quien me ayudó cuando "aquello" ocurrió." Explico la joven chica de pelo corto.

"¿Noble Seis? Que nombre más extraño." Dijo mientras veía el reflejo de su rostro en el visor dorado de el Spartan. "Así que, tu eres el novio de mi hermanita, ¿eh?"

"¿Perdón?" Pregunto el Spartan confundido.

"¡Yang! ¡El no es mi novio!" Dijo Ruby, bastante sonrojaba y golpeando suavemente el brazo de su hermana.

"Calma, calma, solo bromeo." Dijo Yang mientras calmaba a su hermana menor, acariciandole la cabeza, solo para después mirar a Seis con una sonrisa. "Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermana ayer."

"No hay porque agradecerlo." Comento el Spartan de manera tranquila.

"Dime, ¿Porque llevas el casco puesto? ¿Acaso bajo esa armadura hay alguien bastante tímido?" Decía la rubia con bastante curiosidad.

"Es parte de mi armadura, y lo mejor es llevarlo en todo momento." Explico el soldado.

"Entonces, ¿podría ver tu rostro?" Pregunto Yang, curiosa.

"No." Dijo de manera directa y sencilla.

_(Veamos si dices lo mismo después de esto, un hombre no se resiste jamás a este par.)_ Al ver aquella respuesta corta, Yang se inclinó un poco, dejando que su escote se notara más, acompañado de un guiño. "Vamos...~ Solo soy una chica bastante curiosa."

"No."

"Ohh bueno, sabía que lo reconsidera- espera, ¿qué?" Pregunto Yang confundida. "¿Acaso me dijiste que no? ¿Dijiste eso?"

"Si, eso mismo dije." Expreso de nuevo el Spartan.

"¡Ahí estás!" Dijo de repente una nueva voz.

"¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez!" Expreso Ruby asustada.

"¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto Dust perdí a causa de la explosión que provocó tu descuido!?" Dijo aquella chica albina de vestido.

"No puede ser, ¿hablabas en serio con lo de explotar?" Comento Yang sorprendida.

"Ya hablaron de esto hace rato y ella ya se disculpo, ¿no puedes simplemente dejarlo ir y calmarte un poco? Estas gritando demasiado, jovencita." Intervino pronto el Spartan.

Pronto la chica albina volteó a ver al soldado de dos metros. "¿Jovencita? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?"

"No lo sé, pero seas quien seas no creo que importe, no cuando estás gritando de repente."

"¡Tu...!" Estaba a punto de gritar, pero la albina pronto se relajó un poco. "Bien... mi nombre es Weiss Schnee, heredera de la Schnee Dust Company, de la cual seguramente ya habrás escuchado."

"Nunca he escuchado de eso antes." Expreso el Spartan.

"¿¡Que!? ¿Nunca has escuchado del nombre "Schnee"?" Dijo la chica llamada Weiss un tanto enojada e irritada de nuevo, pero también sorprendida.

El Spartan simplemente movió ligeramente su cabeza de lado en lado, dando a entender que su respuesta era un "No".

"¿Como es eso posible? ¿Acaso has vivido bajo una roca?" Exclamo Weiss.

"Estas olvidando el punto de esto, lo que te quería decir es que Ruby ya se disculpo, quizás deberías empezar de nuevo, ¿no crees?" Comento el soldado.

Pronto Ruby intervino y se puso al lado del soldado. "Mi nombre es Ruby Rose, quizá podríamos empezar de nuevo y ser amigas."

"Oh claro, podemos ser amigas, pintarnos las uñas, hacer pijamas y hablar de lo lindo que son los chicos, como aquel rubio que está ahi." Dijo Weiss de manera sarcástica.

¿Quien? ¿Yo?" Dijo un chico rubio que Ruby lo ubicaba un poco, quizá porque estaba vomitando hace rato.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa.

"No." Dijo Weiss para darse media vuelta. "Te lo dejaré pasar esta ves, así que por favor no vuelvas a estar cerca de mi."

Sin embargo, antes de irse se detuvo para mirar al Spartan. "¿Y tu? ¿Quien se supone que eres? Me pareces algo conocido... Tu eres ese Spartan del que todo el mundo habla, ¿no es así?"

Seis simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"No importa que tan fuerte digan que eres, no eres rival para un Schnee, espero tengas eso en cuenta." Dijo con una mirada desafiante ante Noble Seis.

"Como usted diga, señorita Schnee." Añadio Seis, no era sarcasmo, pero en cierto modo era una ligera burla por parte de Seis de llamarle así.

Weiss al final se marchó, más sin embargo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa al haber escuchado la respuesta de el Spartan. (_Parece un tanto ignorante... pero educado y tranquilo.)_

"Woah... ella realmente tiene problemas." Comento Yang.

"Genial, un solo día y Seis y yo tenemos una enemiga, ¿verdad Seis... Seis?" Dijo Ruby mirando a todos lados. "¿Se fue?"

"¿Como diablos se va un sujeto de dos metros en una armadura sin que lo supiéramos?" Pregunto Yang.

"Ohh bueno, seguro tiene cosas que hacer... parece que esto va a empezar." Dijo Ruby al señalar al frente donde estaban Ozpin y otros profesores.

Sin embargo, Yang pronto estaba pensando otras cosas. _(Es alto, amable y no parecía mostrar interés en mi cuerpo... ¡Ugh! ¡Quiero saber más de él!)_

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Horas después...

Tras el discurso de Ozpin, los estudiantes debían dormir por esa noche en el anfiteatro, por lo que debían organizarse con sábanas y sacos de dormir para aquel momento.

Noble Seis en aquel momento se encontraba de fuera, de hecho el prefería dormir descansar solo, por lo que en ves de estar en el anfiteatro estaba bajo un árbol, cerca de el anfiteatro.

"En un solo día ya hiciste un rival y unos amigos, creo que la estás llevando bien." Dijo Lumine dentro de su casco, un tanto animada.

'Uh-huh..." Seis no le dio mucha importancia a lo que sucedió hoy.

"Me pregunto que sucederá con la siguiente persona..." Dijo Lumine un tanto intrigada.

Seis entendió a lo que ella se refería, por lo que pronto el Spartan se levantó y dirigió su mirada a uno de los árboles cercanos.

"Se que estas ahí, no es necesario que te escondas." Dijo el Spartan.

No hubo respuesta hasta unos segundos después, donde de atrás de uno de los árboles apareció una chica que Seis ya conocía.

"Blake." Seis dijo.

Blake comenzó a caminar a donde el Spartan estaba, solo que esta ves llevaba un tipo de pillada que parecía más una yukata.

"¿Porque me estabas espiando?" Pregunto el Spartan.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna. Al menos no de manera momentánea. "No te estaba espiando."

"Quedarse oculto y mirarme por un rato suena a espiar."

Al escuchar eso Blake abrió sus ojos sorprendida. "¿Como supiste que llevaba aquí un rato?"

"Eso no es el asunto aquí. Lo que pasa es que desde que Ozpin dio su discurso has estado mirándome de manera extraña, como si tuvieras miedo, pero también como si quisieras hacerme algo."

"..." No hubo respuesta alguna de Blake.

"Esta bien... tendrás tus motivos. Si no quieres decirlos esta bien, pero será mejor que regreses adentro antes de que la profesora Goodwitch lo note." Tras decir aquello el Spartan se volvió a acostar en el suelo y colocarse contra el árbol.

Sin embargo, noto que en el pasto había pisadas, y el punto azul en el radar, que era Blake, se acercaba. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

"Bien... si quieres decir algo adelante." Dijo el Spartan.

"Yo... he escuchado que has luchado contra la White Fang." Comento Blake.

"Así es." Respondio Noble Seis de manera simple.

"Pero en esas peleas mataste a algunos, a la mayoría." La voz de Blake sonaba más tensa.

"Lo hice."

"¿Lo hiciste? ¿Así simplemente admites que mataste a varios faunus?" Dijo Blake, esta ves sonaba algo enojada.

"Ellos era terroristas, y buscaban hacerle daño a gente inocente." Explico el soldado.

"Ellos solo están equivocados, tomaron decisiones equivocadas, no es motivo para matarlos."

"¿Acaso atentar contra la vida de las personas es una equivocación? ¿Tu podrías perdonar algo así?" Pregunto el Spartan.

La chica de pelo negro solo apretó sus manos ante aquella pregunta, pues sabía que el hombre en armadura tenía razón.

Pronto Lumine interrumpió dentro de el casco de Seis. "Estaba checando la información de los estudiantes de Beacon, mira esto..."

"Solo son personas que querían la igualdad de humanos y faunus, pero estoy segura que su liderazgo es el equivocado, ¡si eso cambiará los faunus de la White Fang no tendrían que tomar medidas dramáticas!" Explico Blake, casi gritando en la última frase.

"Entiendo que pienses así... después de todo, es tu gente, y no te gusta la idea de escuchar eso." Explico el Spartan.

Al escuchar eso Blake sintió que su corazón se detuvo un momento debido al miedo. "¿De qué... de que estas hablando...?"

"Eres un faunus Blake... un gato faunus... aquel moño en tu cabeza se mueve bastante." Dijo Seis. Desde un principio lo había notado pero gracias a Lumine lo confirmo.

"..." De nuevo hubo silencio de parte de Blake.

"Como dije... ellos no me dejaron opción, no es porque odie a los faunus. Lo mismo ha pasado con bandidos, humanos, no odio o discriminó a ninguno. Solo busco ayudar a la gente y mantener la paz... sin importar quién sea el enemigo, así como he ayudado a aldeas humanas he ayudado a aldeas faunus."

Al escuchar eso Blake se sorprendió, el Spartan sonaba bastante frío cuando hablaba sobre matar, sin embargo no mostraba ningún odio o desprecio hacia los faunus, en cierto modo para el faunus y humanos eran lo mismo. En cierto modo ella admiraba eso.

"Bien... eso era todo lo que quería saber, gracias por decirme esto, Spartan." Y tras decir aquello, Blake se retiró en silencio del lugar.

"En serio, no se como es que atraes a bastantes personas en situaciones como esta... sobretodo chicas..." Comento Lumine.

"No importa..." Dijo Seis mientras intentaba dormir.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

A la mañana siguiente...

Seis se encontraba caminando en dirección a su casillero, a pesar de que pudo mantener su armadura y dormir fuera del edificio principal, Ozpin le dijo que, como los demás aspirantes a estudiantes de Beacon, el debía dejar sus armas en su casillero.

"¡Solo piénsalo! Pyrrha Nikos y Weiss Schnee en el mismo equipo. Seriamos populares, imparables, seríamos lo mejor de Beacon juntos." Comento Weiss, de manera bastante engreída.

"R-realmenre suena como una idea bastante buena... pero estaba pensando, ya sabes... dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su manera." Comento Pyrrha, con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa ante el asunto de Weiss.

Justo en aquel momento Seis se encontraba caminando cerca, por lo que además de aprovechar para librarse de Weiss, Pyrrha decidió saludar a quien quería que fuese su amigo, y pronto una genuina sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

"Buenos días Spartan." Dijo la pelirroja. "No te vi ayer en el anfiteatro, ¿acaso estabas en algún lado?" Pregunto la pelirroja, solo para darse cuenta de lo que decía. _(¡Ugh! ¡Tonta! ¿Porque preguntas eso? ¡Suena a que lo estabas buscando toda la noche!)_ Aunque de hecho así fue.

"Buenos días Pyrrha, señorita Schnee." Saludo el Spartan, de manera simple pero amable. "Decidí dormir afuera, había demasiada gente."

"¿Domiste afuera? Debía hacer frío. " Dijo Pyrrha, sorprendida.

"Dormí con la armadura puesta." Respondio el soldado.

"¿Que tiene de especial esa armadura? Jamás había visto nada igual, ¿de qué está hecha?" Pregunto Weiss bastante interesada.

"¡Seis! Ya estás aquí, ¿Estas listo para esto?"

Pronto Seis, Pyrrha y Weiss voltearon a ver que se trataba de Ruby y Yang.

"Ohh no... yo mejor me voy, Pyrrha, piensa en lo que dije." Dijo Weiss para después marcharse.

"Claro." Dijo Pyrrha, solo para después mirar al Spartan, aún manteniendo una sonrisa. "Nos vemos, te deseo mucha suerte."

"Igualmenre Pyrrha, nos vemos después."

"Claro." Dijo Pyrrha para después retirarse, esperando que esa suerte fuera de ellos en un mismo equipo.

"Tan temprano y ya hablando con unas chicas, ¿eh? Veo que no te andas con rodeos." Dijo Yang con una sonrisa algo juguetona.

"Si, supongo." Dijo Seis sin darle muchas vueltas a lo que Yang dijo.

Seis abrió su casillero y comenzó a tomar su rifle, granadas, las espadas de energía y la magnum. Al cerrarla pronto noto que Blake estaba al lado de él, también tomando sus cosas de un casillero.

"Buenos días Spartan." Dijo Blake de manera calmada.

"Buenos días Blake." Respondio Seis amablemente.

"Espero que la Iniciación esté a tu favor." Dijo la chica faunus de manera simple, pero acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que Seis veía desde que la conoció.

"Igualmente Blake, ten suerte en esto." Dijo el Spartan. Poco después la chica faunus se marchó.

_(Este tipo... realmente parece que tiene bastantes amigas.)_ Dijo Yang, bastante irritada ante la idea de que había alguien más, posibles rivales.

"¿Que hay de ustedes? ¿Están listas?" Pregunto el soldado a las hermanas.

"Claro que si, hombre de metal." Dijo Yang con una sonrisa animada.

"¡Claro! Siento que este es el momento que había esperado toda mi vida." Dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa.

Seis ignoro el apodo que dijo Yang, pero tan solo asintió a lo que las hermanas dijeron. "Eso es bueno."

"De cualquier modo, date prisa o se te hará tarde." Dijo Yang dándole una última palmada a Seis en el hombro.

"¡Espero ver de lo que eres capaz, Seis! ¡Ten suerte y mucho cuidado!" Dijo Ruby por última ves para después marcharse e ir detrás de su hermana.

Seis tuvo en cuenta sus amables palabras, pero sabía que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Fue entrando para la guerra, para matar Covenant, matar Grimm era algo más sencillo, ya que ellos no disparaban plasma caliente.

"Hoy es el gran día Teniente, demuestra que sabes hacer." Dijo Lumine bajo su casco.

"Hagamoslo."

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

* * *

**Seis tiene a las perras haciendo fila. (?) Okno, chiste malo xD**

**Pero si, al menos tiene la atención de todas las chicas hasta el momento, de momento estoy pensando si incluso debería meter a Nora en esto, si alguien quiere opinar a respecto deje un comentario.**

**De momento es todo, rrecuerden dejar algún comentario u opinión acerca de el Fanfic. **

**Sin más que decir, Adiós. **


	5. El Siguiente Paso

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro episodio de este Fanfic que la verdad olvide escribir ya que andaba más ocupado trabajando o jugando el nuevo Modern Warfare. **

**■ Respuestas ■ **

**Rookie059: Gracias, se agradece el Review. **

**Gabriel443: Es lo malo de escribir rápido y no leer el episodio después jaja. Y no quería ponerlo como empático, si no como una autoridad que buscaba evitar que hubiese más problemas.**

**7alexisgonzalez: (1) Más bien como una civil y ya. (2) Nope. (3) Ya lo verás. (4) Luego. (5) La respuesta es si.**

** 《●》**

**Y bueno, de momento es todo así que sigamos. **

**RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**El siguiente paso**

Hoy era el dia en que Noble Seis participaría en lo que era llamado la "Iniciación", un examen para determinar quien era apto para entrar en la Academia Beacon para volverse un estudiante de la escuela.

El Spartan no estaba para nada preocupado por ello, pues los Grimm no eran tan peligrosos, al menos para el. Y en caso de que por algún motivo no lograra pasar aquel examen no le daría vueltas al asunto, simplemente continuaría vagando por Remnant.

Por ahora, el debía mostrar lo que un Spartan-lll era capaz de hacer.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Tras haber tomado sus armas, el Spartan continuó su camino hasta llegar al acantilado de la zona de la Academia, ahí estaban los demás futuros estudiantes... si es que no morían en el intento, claro.

Seis estaba parado, al igual que los demás, en lo que parecía ser una plataforma de lanzamiento, no sabía si podría con el peso de su armadura. Ademas de que el podía notar algunas miradas en el, pero decidió ignorarles.

"Durante años, ustedes han entrenado para convertirte en guerreros, y hoy, sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el Bosque Esmeralda." Expreso el director de la Academia.

"Ahora, estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes han escuchado rumores sobre la asignación de "equipos". Bueno, permítanos poner fin a su confusión. Cada uno de ustedes recibirá compañeros de equipo... hoy." Dijo la profesora Goodwitch.

"¿¡Que!?" Dijo Ruby alarmada.

"Estos compañeros de equipo estarán con ustedes por el resto de su tiempo aquí en Beacon. Por lo tanto, les conviene estar emparejados con alguien con quien puedan trabajar bien." Dijo el Director.

Seis pensó por un momento lo que Ozpin dijo, le parecía extraña la idea de formar equipo con personas que no eran soldados y mucho menos Spartans. De ser posible le pediría a Ozpin que se quedara solo.

"Dicho eso, la primera persona con la que hagan contacto visual después del aterrizaje será su pareja durante los próximos cuatro años." Ozpin continuó. "Una vez que se hayan asociado, diríjanse al extremo norte del bosque. Se encontrarán con la oposición en el camino. No duden en destruir todo a su paso... o morirán."

"Será fácil." Dijo el Spartan para si mismo y para Lumine.

"Tu lo has dicho, compañero." Dijo Lumine dentro de su casco.

Tras eso, Ozpin comenzó a lanzar a los jóvenes aspirantes a estudiante uno a uno por el cielo en dirección hacia el bosque, hasta que solo quedó el Spartan. Aunque pronto Ozpin se acerco a el.

"Confio en que saldrás victorioso en esto, pero quiero pedirte que si alguien esté en peligro no dudes en ayudarle." Dijo Ozpin.

El Spartan asintió ante la petición de el Director.

Ozpin sonrió al notar el gesto de el soldado de otro mundo. "Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre, una ves acabado esto tengo que crear una ID para ti."

¿Nombre? Es cierto... Noble Seis necesitaba, como huérfano, olvido su apellido, pero recordaba su nombre. Fue entonces cuando tuvo una pequeña idea.

"Bien, mi nombre será..."

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Seis fue lanzado por aquella catapulta, y desde el cielo pudo tener una vista amplia de todo el bosque. Al estar cayendo a una gran velocidad, Seis divisó un gran árbol, el cual decidió usar para alentar su caída. Al estar cerca, Seis tomo su cuchillo de combate y lo clavó en el árbol, el cual comenzó a ser cortado, Seis aún caía pero de manera lenta, no fue hasta que, al estar a menos de 12 metros de el suelo se soltó, hasta caer al suelo. Seis logró aterrizar sin problema alguno, sus escudos de energía estaban al 100%, por lo que no había problema, al menos de momento.

"Caimos bastante lejos a comparación de los demás, el objetivo está más adelante, probablemente a unos 500 metros, no se que es lo que encontrarás así que tendrás que buscar." Comento Lumine dentro de su casco.

"Lo sabremos en cuando lo veamos." Respondio el soldado de manera calmada.

Noble Seis tomo su rifle de asalto y comenzó a avanzar por el lugar, estaba trotando, no iba muy rápido pero tampoco tan lento, pues aún tenía que estar atento ante cualquier movimiento cercano dentro de su área de visión y de su HUD, pues estaba en territorio enemigo.

Y así fue por los siguientes minutos, no hubo contacto, no hubo pelea. Se supone que los Grimm eran atraídos por pensamientos negativos, así que sería complicado que esas criaturas detectaran a un soldado que mantenía la cabeza fría en el combate.

Eso no evito que se terminara por encontrar con algunos enemigos al adentrarse más en el bosque, aquellas criaturas en forma de lobo, tan rápido como vieron a Seis intentaron despedazarlo, pero el Spartan fue más rápido y disparó sin retroceder a sus enemigos.

Tras haber caminado por varios minutos y haber matado a varios enemigos, el Spartan estaba llegando a lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas ruinas. Pero también noto que en su sensor de movimiento había dos puntos azules.

"Hay movimiento adelante, seguramente son algunos de esos chicos." Dijo Lumine.

Seis tuvo en cuenta lo que la IA Forerruner dijo y continuó avanzando por los árboles y los arbustos hasta llegar a aquel claro, donde tuvo una mejor vista de el lugar, y ahí pudo ver a Yang y Blake.

"Hey, hombre de hierro, veo que ya llegaste, que bueno que estás aqui, lástima que no hay ninguna damisela en apuros para salvar." Dijo Yang, con una sonrisa animada y un guiño.

"¿Solo han llegado ustedes?" Dijo el Spartan, mientras ponía su rifle de asalto en su espalda y caminaba a las ruinas.

"No, llegaron otros a juzgar por las piezas que quedan, pero se marcharon rápido." Comento Blake, de manera calmada.

Seis se acerco, notando que las piezas de las que Ozpin hablaba eran simples piezas de ajedrez. Seis no se lo pensó dos veces y tomó uno al azar.

"Fue sencillo, ahora tenemos que irnos, Teniente." Dijo Lumine.

"¡Cuidado ahí abajoooooo!" Dijo una voz desde el cielo, la cual ya era familiar para ese momento. Era Ruby.

"¿Es esa tu hermana cayendo del cielo?" Dijo Blake, algo sorprendida.

"¡Ruby, aquí!" Dijo Yang mientras se movía para poder atrapar a Ruby.

Ella continuó cayendo, hasta casi estar cerca del suelo, Yang iba a atraparla, pero Noble Seis fue más rápido, y de un gran salto logró atraparla, para después lograr aterrizar de manera firme al suelo.

"¿Estas bien, Ruby?" Dijo el soldado a la joven chica de capa roja.

"¿Eh? Oh si... g-gracias." Dijo Ruby, estaba calmada ante todo el asunto pero estar en los brazos de el soldado hizo que sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeran de un ligero rojo, para después ponerse de pie.

"Ruby, ¿qué diablos haces cayendo del cielo?" Dijo Yang preocupada pero también aliviada de que ella estaba bien.

"¡AYUDAAA!" Pronto escucharon otro grito, esta ves era de un hombre masculino.

Pronto vieron cómo de entre los árboles estaba cayendo un joven chico rubio, e igual que con Ruby, Seis logró atraparlo con ambos brazos.

"Woah... eso estuvo cerca, gracias." Dijo el joven chico rubio.

"No hay problema..." Dijo el Spartan a medias.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." Dijo el joven rubio con una amable sonrisa.

"Bueno, supongo que ya es suficiente gente que cae del cielo." Dijo Yang en ese momento.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!"

"¿¡Ahora quién es!?" Grito Yang, un poco irritada.

Varios gruñidos y golpes venían del bosque, hasta que pronto de entre los árboles apareció un Ursa, que al final cayó muerto, pero lo sorprendente es que al parecer alguien venía montandolo. Aquella persona termino por salir volando, y ya para aquel momento Seis predijo rápidamente lo que pasaría y atrapo a aquella persona, quien resultaba ser una chica.

Aquella chica mostró una pequeña risa. "¡Soy la reina del castillo, soy la reina del castillo!" Dijo cantando por un breve momento hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de alguien más. "Y al parecer ya tengo a mi caballero, un caballero robot."

"¡Nora!" Grito alguien que entraba al bosque.

"¡Oh, ya voy Ren!" Dijo la chica llamada Nora, tomando una de las piezas de ajedrez y marchándose a donde escuchaba eso.

"¿Te divierte atrapar a la gente?" Dijo Yang con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

"No realmente." Dijo Seis de manera calmada y honesta.

Pronto Seis y los demás se reunieron un momento tras lo ocurrido.

"¿Falta alguien?" Pregunto el chico llamado Ren.

Justo cuando el dijo eso pronto se comenzaron a escuchar gruñidos y sonidos de pisadas fuertes en el piso.

"¿Es en serio? Estos chicos atraen problemas. Detecto que alguien viene, y está atrayendo a algo MUY grande." Dijo Lumine en el casco de Seis.

Y así como la IA dijo, de los árboles apareció Pyrrha, detrás de ella le estaba persiguiendo un Grimm muy grande, similar a un escorpión.

"¡Pyrrha!" Le grito el joven chico rubio.

"¡Jaune!" Dijo Pyrrha tras dar un salto, para caer frente a los demás, aunque pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a cierto soldado en armadura. "Seis, me alegra verte. Y a los demás también."

"Igualmente Pyrrha, aunque no vienes sola." Respondio el Spartan.

"¿¡COMO PUDISTE DEJARME!?"

Todos miraron arriba, donde vieron a cierta chica de pelo blanco, en la garra de un Nevermore.

"¡Te dije que saltaras!" Grito Ruby desde el suelo.

"Ella se va a caer." Dijo Blake.

"Ella estará bien." Dijo Ruby de manera inocente.

"Ella se está cayendo." Dijo el chico llamado Ren.

"Bueno Teniente, ya sabes que procede." Dijo Lumine al Spartan.

Por su parte, el chico rubio llamado Jaune sonrió al ver que esta seria su oportunidad para hacer un acto heroico ante Weiss, por lo que al verla caer rápido se movió a donde iba a caer. Sin embargo, el Spartan se movió más rápido, al momento en que Weiss iba a tocar el suelo, Noble Seis se había deslizado, atrapando de manera sencilla a la heredera.

Weiss abrió los ojos lentamente hasta ver el rostro de su salvador, o en todo caso, su casco.

"¿Esta bien, señorita Schnee?" Pregunto el Spartan, mientras comenzaba a levantarse de el suelo, sin soltar a la chica.

"¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Que crees que haces!? ¡Bajame en este momento!" Dijo la peliblanca, sonrojada al darse cuenta de que estaba en los brazos del soldado, por lo que movió las piernas y brazos como una niña pequeña.

El Spartan en silencio bajo a la chica con cuidado hasta dejarla de pie.

"Gracias... mi héroe..." Dijo Weiss esto último susurrando a si misma, aún con un ligero sonrojo.

Seis no presto atención a lo que Weiss dijo, en ves de eso puso su atención en el Death Stalker.

"Oye, hombre de hierro, si ya acabaste de atrapar chicas-"

"¡Hey!" Dijo Jaune.

"Es momento de que nos vayamos de aquí, ¡ya! Tenemos muchos problemas." Le grito Yang al soldado.

"¡No si puedo evitarlo!" Dijo Ruby mientras se dirigía corriendo con su guadaña hacia el escorpión.

"¡Ruby, espera!" Grito Yang en vano.

Ruby se acerco bastante al Death Stalker para atacarlo, sin embargo, el escorpión resultó ser más rápido, logrando golpearle y lanzarle lejos con su cola. Esto hizo que cayera contra un árbol caído y viejo, el cual hizo que su capa roja se atorara en la madera y las ramas. Esto hizo que el Death Stalker la viera como presa fácil.

"¡Ruby, sal de ahí!" Grito Yang.

"¡Lo intento!" Dijo Ruby, desesperada por librar su capa, sin tener la intención de abandonarla.

Los demás corrieron a intentar ayudarla pero estaba bastante lejos, por lo que no iban a poder llegar. Ruby estaba aterrada y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

"¡No!" Grito Yang.

Era el fin... o eso habían creído.

Lo único que Ruby escucho en eso momento fue el sonido de algo caliente cortar algo, para después escuchar el grito de dolor del Death Stalker, Ruby abrió sus ojos, para ver de que se trataba.

Noble Seis estaba presente, y le había cortado la cola al Death Stalker, se la cortó con una espada de energía que sostenía con su mano derecha, la cual sorprendió a todos al ver la extraña arma que tenía el soldado de otro mundo.

"Yang, toma a Ruby y marchense, ya los alcanzare." Ordeno el Spartan, mientras tomaba la segunda espada de energía con su mano izquierda, encendiendola.

"¡Esta bien!" Dijo Yang mientras ayudaba a Ruby a librar su capa de aquel árbol. "¡Vamonos!"

"¡No podemos dejarlo!" Dijo Ruby preocupada.

"¡El lo tiene bajo control, ven!" Le ordeno su hermana mayor.

Mientras los demás escapaban y luchaban por encontrar su salida hacia la Academia, el Spartan continuó luchando contra el Death Stalker. A pesar de no contar con su cola, el escorpión intentó usar sus pinzas para atrapar al Spartan, sin éxito alguno.

Como si se tratase de papel, Noble Seis logró cortar ambas pinzas y con la espada de su mano derecha logro clavarla en la cabeza del Death Stalker, donde poco a poco comenzó a morir, y después desaparecer.

"Bien hecho, los demás están más adelante." Dijo Lumine.

Seis asintió mentalmente, y pronto dejó la zona, dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás. Mientras eso pasaba, Seis escuchaba disparos, además de ver en el cielo a un Nevermore, el cual pronto cayó muerto.

"Se ve que lo están haciendo bien ellos solos." Dijo Lumine, sonaba que estaba calmada y hasta contenta. Seis pronto llegó a donde estaban los demás.

"¡Seis!" Dijo Ruby pronto al ver al Spartan.

"¿Todos están bien? Vi que había un Nevermore." Dijo el Spartan.

"Lo eliminamos no te preocupes." Dijo Jaune con una sonrisa confiada.

Era un momento tranquilo, aunque pronto esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando Ruby se acerco al Spartan a mirar sus espadas de energía aún activas.

¡Ohporlosdiosesesasespadassongenialesdequeestanhechasdondelashicisteoacasotulascreastedequeestanhechas!" Ella habló muy rápido, y sin embargo, Seis entendió lo que dijo.

"Después, Ruby, por ahora hay que irnos." Dijo el soldado.

"Vamonos antes de que vengan más Grimm." Dijo Blake.

"Cierto, a menos de que haya otra chica cayendo en tus brazos, podría ser yo la siguiente, ¿no?" Dijo Yang bromeando.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Pyrrha, bastante curiosa a lo que dijo Yang.

"Cuando nuestro amigo de metal llegó el estaba atrapando a los demás, primero a Ruby, luego al chico vomitó, Nora y por ultimo Weiss." Explico la rubia, mientras todos comenzaban a caminar.

En ese momento Pyrrha prestó atención a lo que Yang dijo, y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero sentimiento de celos, fue cuando tuvo una pequeña idea.

"¡Oh no!" Dijo Pyrrha, apoyándose un poco en el brazo del Spartan.

"¿Que pasa?" Dijo Seis.

"Mi pie... creo que lo tengo un poco lastimado." Explico la pelirroja, intentando sonar convincente, mientras se mantenía apoyada de el Spartan.

"¿Puedes caminar Pyrrha?" Pregunto Ruby.

"No creo... necesitaría un poco de ayuda." Dijo Pyrrha.

"Puedo cargarte si eso necesitas." Dijo Jaune a su compañera.

"¡No! Quiero decir, no quiero molestarte Jaune, seguro estás cansado después de tanto correr." En eso volteó a ver a Noble Seis. "Aunque parece que tu no estás cansado, Spartan."

Pyrrha no quería parecer tan obvia, desgraciadamente lo era, los únicos que no se daban cuenta era Jaune y Ruby, el resto veía las intenciones de la pelirroja.

"Puedo ayudarte." Dijo el Spartan, de manera calmada. De hecho el tampoco notaba las intenciones de Pyrrha, pues no pensaba que estaba mintiendo.

Fue entonces cuando el Spartan en un movimiento suave tomó a Pyrrha en sus brazos y la comenzó a cargar, en la clasica posición de princesa, o cuando un hombre llevaba a su mujer cuando son recién casados. Pyrrha estaba sonriendo y estaba sonrojada, Seis no lo notaba aunque las chicas sí, haciendo que algunas de ellas se sintieran celosas.

(_Jeje... eres una diablilla, Pyrrha Nikos..._) Dijo Pyrrha en su mente, mientras escondía su rostro de el soldado, para que no viera su sonrisa.

Al final todos únicamente caminarían hasta llegar el fondo del bosque para después escalarlo y regresar a la Academia.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Lo habían logrado, tras haber escalado el acantilado (momento en el cual curiosamente Pyrrha ya se sentía bien de nuevo) nuestro héroe junto con los demás aspirantes a estudiantes lograron llegar de nuevo a la Academia, y fue cuando se anunciaran los equipos.

Como ya era de esperarse, el último equipo en anunciarse fue el equipo RWBY, dirigido por la joven chica llamada Ruby, y conformado junto con Weiss, Blake y Yang.

Eso dejaba a Seis en una posición nula, pues no tenía un equipo, estaba completamente solo, y las chicas se preguntaban que pasaría con el soldado. Mientras que otros estudiantes murmuraban entre ellos acerca de el "robot" que tenían frente a ellos.

"Ahora, mucho de ustedes seguramente han escuchado los rumores acerca de un Cazador con casco y visor dorado rondando por los bosques de Vale, el cual llaman el Spartan, mucho se ha rumoreado de que es un androide nuevo de Atlas, quisiera que, para comenzar este nuevo año sin algún tipo de señalamiento o suposición, aquellas dudas queden resueltas." Ozpin explicó, para después mirar a Noble Seis.

El Spartan entendia a lo que Ozpin se refería y dudo por un momento al haber escuchado lo que el dijo, pero tras pensarlo por un breve segundo, el soldado dio un paso al frente y se removió el casco de manera lenta, revelando su rostro completamente.

La mayoría de los ahora estudiantes quedaron sorprendidos al ver que, lo que ellos pensaban era alguna clase de robot moderno de Atlas era un humano bajo una gran y pesada armadura.

Aunque la sorpresa se la llevaron mayormente las chicas, sobretodo aquellas que Seis había conocido al momento de llegar a Beacon.

Noble Seis era un hombre joven, no había duda en eso, de al menos 18 o 19 años. Su rostro se veía ligeramente pálido, seguramente por estar tanto tiempo bajo aquella armadura. Su pelo era negro, no era tan largo pero tampoco tan corto, además de que estaba ligeramente despeinado, en la guerra no se podía dar el lujo de cortarse el pelo de ves en cuando. Por último, tenía ojos azules los cuales eran producto de las aumentaciones, anteriormente eran de otro color pero Seis no recordaba que color eran.

"¿Ese es Seis?" Ruby estaba sorprendida, ya que en efecto pensaba que Noble Seis era algun tipo de androide inteligente, pero el era un humano. Incluso sus mejillas se tornaron un ligero color rojo al ver al soldado sin su casco.

"No es como lo imaginaba..." En el caso de Weiss se podía decir lo mismo. Ella mostraba un ligero sonrojo al ver el rostro descubierto de el Spartan, pensaba que tendría el rostro de el típico hombre bruto y salvaje, pero de hecho tenía buenas facciones en el rostro.

"Ohh vaya..." Blake estaba sorprendida, a diferencia de Ruby y Yang supo controlar más su expresión pero no podía mentirse a sí, pues pensaba que en efecto era guapo.

"Jeje... a mamá le gusta lo que ve...~" Yang por otro lado mostraba una expresión más notoria y honesta, en el sentido de que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa ligeramente pervertida que mostraba un interés hacia el Spartan.

"Ese es su rostro..." Murmuro Pyrrha al ver el rostro de el Spartan, también estaba sorprendida y como la joven chica que es no pudo evitar pensar que en efecto el soldado era bastante atractivo.

"¿Ehhh? Pensé que era un robot..." Dijo Nora al ver al joven hombre con el rostro descubierto, solo para luego murmurar. "Aunque es lindo..."

"Por último... **John Noble**." Ozpin dijo, regresando de nuevo al tema principal.

Ya que el nombre de Seis era John, pero no recordaba algún apellido, decidió usar el nombre de su antiguo equipo, en honor a ellos, no era mucho pero Seis jamás los olvidaría.

"Hasta ahora mostraste ser capaz de luchar contra los Grimm por ti solo, pero debido a las reglas, se te asignará a un equipo." Dijo Ozpin pensando un momento. "Aunque seria difícil elegir uno..."

En ese momento una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Pyrrha y alzo la mano, esperando lograr que Seis estuviera con su equipo.

Sin embargo, Ruby intervino, alzando la mano e incluso hablando, casi gritando y con una gran sonrisa. "¡Oh, oh! ¡El puede unirse a nuestro equipo!"

Seis ladeo un poco la cabeza al escuchar a Ruby decir eso, pero su rostro se mantuvo calmado, quizá hasta serio.

"¡Claro! No habría problema alguno." Dijo Yang, mientras alzaba su pulgar ante la idea y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno... el ha demostrado ser capaz y eficiente así que, no veo nada mal en tenerlo en el equipo." Dijo Weiss en un tono profesional.

"No creo que haya problema en tener a quinto miembro en el equipo." Dijo Blake con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces esta decidido, John Noble será parte de el equipo RWBYN." Dijo Ozpin al escuchar las respuestas de las chicas.

No hubo mucha reacción ante aquello, salvo de unos chicos pensando en lo suertudo que era el Spartan por dormir junto con cuatro lindas chicas. Y de Pyrrha, que en su cabeza gritaba y maldecia por no tener cerca al Spartan.

Seis por su parte hubiera preferido estar solo, pero tampoco podía simplemente rechazar la amabilidad de las chicas, por lo que el decidió aceptarlo.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Ya era de noche para aquel momento, tras un largo día el equipo RWBYN podría tener un merecido descanzo tras un largo y ajetreado día.

Para aquel momento todos estaban en su habitación, con cajas de objetos aún sin desempacar, las chicas estaban vestidas en sus pijamas, mientras el Spartan, que apenas regresó de dejar sus armas en un casillero asegurado, estaba en su armadura. Las chicas no se sentían incómodas ante la presencia de un hombre por lo que todo estaba bien.

Noble Seis se encontraba sentado en el piso contra la pared junto a la ventana, mientras las chicas se preparaban para dormir.

"Debimos haber visto primero si había camas necesarias, lo siento." Dijo Ruby apenada de que Seis durmiera en el piso.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien así." Dijo el Spartan.

"¿Estas seguro, hombre de hierro? No hay problema si quieres dormir en mi cama.~" Dijo Yang de manera coqueta.

"Mi armadura no soportaría el peso de la cama, además, si durmiera ahí tu no tendrías dormir." Explico Noble Seis. De hecho lo decía por sentido común, sin darse cuenta de la actitud coqueta de Yang. Hasta este punto Noble Seis no tenía tanta relación con civiles o personas normales, por lo que podía ser un poco denso en cuando a mujeres se refiere.

"No creo que Yang se refiriera a eso, Teniente." Dijo Lumine.

"Que lindo... pero no me refería a eso...~" Dijo Yang murmurando con una sonrisa. Seis logró escucharle pero decidió ignorarle, pensando que era alguna clase de juego de palabras.

"¿Y porque dormir con la armadura puesta?" Pregunto Blake, vestida en una pijama similar a una yukata.

"Estot acostumbrado a usarla todo el tiempo, podría decir que es como una segunda piel."

"Y a todo eso, ¿cómo conseguiste esa armadura? ¿Que tiene de especial?" Pregunto Weiss, con un tono de voz que mostraba interés, pero uno que cualquiera pensaría que era molesto.

"También esas espadas de no se que rayos eran, ¿acaso tu las creaste?" Pregunto Ruby mientras tenía estrellas en sus ojos al recordarlas.

"Lo lamento, pero no puedo decirles eso." Respondio el soldado bajo su casco.

Las chicas se sintieron decepcionadas, no sabían nada de su nuevo compañero de equipo, era normal que estuvieran interesadas en saber quién era John Noble.

"Pero quizá luego pueda decirles." Respondio el Spartan, pero era una promesa vacía, la cual no tenía pensado cumplirla, al menos no de momento.

Pero eso bastó para que las chicas recuperaran una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo, era raro ver al Spartan ser tan abierto tanto en palabras como en forma de pensar.

"Hablemos mañana, tengo mucho sueño." Dijo Yang bostezando.

"Estot de acuerdo... hasta mañana equipo." Dijo Ruby.

"Hasta mañana." Respondio Seis.

Lo único que podía hacer el Spartan era intentar dormir, hace tiempo que no descansaba, y no sabía si se merecía descansar.

De cualquier modo, mañana sería otro día.

**Fin del Capítulo 5 **

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos. (?) Otro episodio de esta basura de Fanfic. Y si, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang y Pyrrha ya mostraron interés en nuestro soldado, aunque aún sigo pensando si debería meter a Nora o no al Harem. Aún así aún faltan varias 7u7. **

**● Acerca de la apariencia y nombre de Seis ●**

**Como ya dije anteriormente, quiero que el lector se sienta identificado con Seis, al igual que en el juego, por eso lo describí de manera simple, además de que los ojos azules parece que todos los Spartan-lll los tendrían, como vimos en el tráiler de "El nacimiento de un Spartan". **

**En cuanto al nombre quise elegir algo sencillo, y que mejor nombre de soldado macho-alfa mata aliens que John, mientras que el apellido Noble, bueno, me gusta como suena junto.**

**《●》**

**Bien, creo que de momento es todo, recuerden dejar reviews o preguntas sobre el Fanfic, y compartan lo, si creen que a alguien le gusta este tipo de historias absurdas. **

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. **


	6. Complicaciones

**Y volvemos con las locas aventuras de Noble Seis y su Harem aún en proceso de crearse. **

**■ Respuestas ■ **

**7aalexisgonzalez: Quiza se obsecione demaciado con Seis xd**

**luckyjeffsantiago Nah, I don't see the reason to take him out.**

**Rookie059: Gracias.**

**Guest: Creo que ella quiere sentir el cañon Mac de Noble Seis. (?)**

**c5Oscar: Sip, si tendra Lemon.**

**《●》**

**Hay que seguir con la historia. **

**RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

**Complicaciones **

Era nuevo dia, y el primer dia de escuela.

Eso era para los estudiantes qué lograron pasar la Iniciación para convertirse en estudiantes de la Academia Beacon, para unos fue sencillo, para otros no tanto.

Para aquel momento de esa mañana, Noble Seis ya estaba despierto. Había dormido poco, a comparación de las chicas, pero teniendo en cuenta que es un Spartan, para el fue de las pocas veces que dormía tanto, poco menos de seis horas.

Sin embargo, como no tenía mucho que hacer, el y Lumine se la pasaron hablando, principalmente le estaba dando más información acerca de la Academia, de Vale e incluso de Ozpin, aunque de lo último no consiguió mucha informacion, ni si quiera Lumine era capaz de encontrar el apellido de Ozpin, o quizá primer nombre, solo era "Ozpin".

Aunque pronto la situación se vio interrumpida cuando el Spartan vio a Ruby, la recién líder del equipo RWBYN, levantarse de su cama y comenzar a quitarse su pijama para después comenzar a vestirse con su uniforme.

Claro que Seis la estaba viendo en ese momento cuando se removió la ropa, sin embargo, no había ninguna intención mala, y de hecho el Spartan no pensaba que hubiese algo malo en verla, pues al haber sido entrenado para la guerra desde muy joven con otros niños, ya fuesen del sexo masculino o femenino, Seis mantenía algún tipo de interés por el sexo contrario y en cierto modo no pensaba mucho sobre las diferencias entre un hombre y una mujer, al final todos ellos eran Spartans, por lo que al final nunca se desarrolló un interés por las mujeres. Así que el Spartan solo veía a Ruby como su compañera de equipo y líder, aunque también el se preguntaba como actuaría ella como líder ya que no creía que actuase de manera similar a alguien de la UNSC.

Tras haber acabado de vestirse, Ruby estaba usando el uniforme de la escuela, aunque mantenía su capa roja encima del uniforme. Seis no entendía que tenía de especial pero tampoco se lo iba a preguntar.

Seis continuo observando a Ruby bajo el visor de su casco, hasta que pronto ella tomó un silbato y lo hizo sonar, haciendo que Yang, Weiss y Blake despertaran repentinamente.

"¡Buenos días equipo RWBYN!" Dijo Ruby bastante animada.

"¡¿Que diablos te pasa!?" Grito Weiss desde el suelo, pues se había caído ante el acto de Ruby.

Sin embargo, Ruby ignoro la pregunta. "Ahora que están despiertos, podemos comenzar oficialmente con nuestra Iniciación como equipo."

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunto Weiss un tanto irritada.

"¡Decorar!" Dijo Yang con una gran sonrisa, mientras mantenía en sus brazos varios objetos personales.

Blake de igual manera parecía que llevaba un tipo de maleta, donde al abrirla dejó caer varios objetos. "Y también tenemos que limpiar."

"¿Tu que trajiste, Seis?" Pregunto Ruby.

"Nada." Respondio de manera simple el Spartan.

"¿Nada? ¿Ni ropa, fotos familiares o algo así?" Pregunto Yang.

Seis simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué, piensas usar esa armadura todo el tiempo? ¿Ni siquiera piensas ponerte el uniforme?" Pregunto Weiss, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

"No me gusta el uniforme." Declaro el soldado.

Antes de que Weiss pudiera decir algo ante la actitud indiferente de el soldado, Yang intervino. "Cierto, aún estamos en pijama, deberíamos vestirnos, pero..."

En eso Yang, Weiss y Blake voltearon a ver al Spartan, a lo que Noble Seis no entendía las miradas.

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"Bueno... somos chicas, ¿sabes?" Dijo Blake.

"Ajá." Respondio el Spartan.

"Y eso significa que necesitamos privacidad para vestirnos, no podemos estar por ahí en ropa interior frente a in chico." Continuo Yang.

"¿Porque? No tengo problema con eso." Respondió el soldado, aunque no lo decía en un sentido perverso.

Aunque las chicas malinterpretaron lo que Seis dijo, creyendo que se refería a que quería verles de ese modo, por lo que pronto se sonrojaron un poco.

"Pero si les incomoda entonces puedo irme adelantando e ir a la primera clase de la mañana." Continuo el Spartan.

"E-eh si si, esa seria una buena idea." Dijo Ruby ligeramente sonrojada.

El Spartan simplemente asintió y se retiró de la habitación, haciendo que las chicas se sintieran un poco más aliviadas ante el atrevimiento (mal entendido) del soldado.

"Ese tonto... no sabía que podía ser tan atrevido..." Dijo Yang en voz baja, quejándose un poco pero en otra parte le gustaba lo directo que era.

"Pervertido..." Se quejó Weiss con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Por otro lado, Seis se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Academia, y se dejaba encaminar según la información de la Inteligencia Artificial Lumine. Según ella la primera clase era con el profesor Peter Port.

Seis fue el primero en llegar a la clase, y posteriormente los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Y para su sorpresa los últimos en llegar fueron el equipo JNPR y el resto de RWBYN, y llegaron justamente cuando ya eran exactamente las 9:00 AM.

"¡Por poco y no lo logramos!" Dijo Ruby, mientras ella, Yang, Weiss y Blake se dirigian a donde estaba el Spartan.

"Casi llegan tarde." Dijo el soldado. El se encontraba en la primera fila, sin embargo no estaba sentado. Suponía que la silla no soportaría el peso de la armadura, por lo que se estaba recargando en la pared, lo cual llamaba la atención.

"Casi, pero llegamos a la hora indicada por lo que llegamos a tiempo." Dijo Yang, con una sonrisa y un guiño.

"Uh-huh." Si lo veía de ese modo, Seis no veía fallas en esa lógica.

Para aquel momento la clase ya estaba comenzando, y los estudiantes estaban en sus asientos. Seis prestaba completa atención al profesor, un hombre adulto de complexión obesa.

El profesor estaba dando las clases, además de Seis, Blake y Yang también prestaban atención, Weiss estaba tomando notas y Ruby... ella parecía actuar de manera más relajada, en el sentido de que no estaba prestando atención para nada.

Ruby estaba distraída, al punto en que estaba dibujando, el resultado era un dibujo del profesor Port, donde en el papel decía "Profesor Popo". Blake y Yang intentaban no reirse, pero Weiss se sentía irritada. Por otro lado, Seis solo ignoro la actitud de la líder de equipo, pero no iba a negar que era un mal ejemplo como lider de equipo.

"¿La moraleja de la historia? ¡Un verdadero Huntsman debe ser honorable! ¡Un verdadero Huntsman debe ser estratégico, bien educado y sabio!" Concluyo el profesor tras su larga (y aburrida) historia.

Seis en parte entendía lo de ser estratégico, pero no lo demás. En la guerra no era necesario ser bien educado o sabio, mucho menos honorable. Si morias se acababa todo.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, Weiss parecía estar muy enojada, al punto en que parecía que quería explotar.

"Entonces, ¿quién de ustedes cree ser la encarnación de estos rasgos?" Pregunto el Profesor.

"¡Yo!" Dijo Weiss casi gritando, mientras alzaba la mano.

Todos en aquel momento voltearon a ver a Weiss, aunque como estaba en primera fila solo unos pocos notaron su expresión de enojo y desagrado.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Minutos después Weiss estaba preparada, esta ves trayendo su espada, además de vestir su ropa normal. Para aquel momento ella estaba preparada para dar una demostración de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

"¡Vamos Weiss!" Dijo Yang mientras alzaba su puño.

"¡Lucha bien!" Dijo Blake mientras ondeaba una pequeña bandera que decía "RWBYN".

"¡Si, representa al equiiiiiiiipo RWBYN!" Comento Ruby animada.

Tras aquello, las chicas voltearon a ver a Seis, quien regresó la mirada, en un principio no se dio cuenta a lo que esas miradas significaban hasta que se dio una pequeña dio.

"Suerte señorita Schnee." Comento el Spartan, no fue en un tono tan alto de voz como las demás, pero ella logró escucharle.

"¡Rubí! ¡Estoy tratando de concentrarme!" Le grito en desagrado Weiss, aunque únicamente fue a Ruby.

"L-lo siento..." Pronto la actitud de Ruby parecía a una de más apenada.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Weiss se enfrentó a un tipo de Grimm llamado Boarbatusk. Seis presto atención a la pelea, pero noto que Weiss se estaba dejando llevar bastante por su enojo, eso se notó más cuando Ruby intentó aconsejarla pero Weiss solo acabó por gritarle, lo que hizo que la lider se sintiera más apenada y un poco triste ante los comentarios de su compañera.

Al final Weiss logró matar al Grimm, pero su enojo y las palabras de Ruby hicieron que se equivocara en más de una ocasión. Al final la clase acabó, y Weiss se retiró en dirección a la puerta sin ni siquiera regresar con sus compañeros de equipo.

Ruby fue a seguirla a ver que es lo que estaba pasando con Weiss, pero Noble Seis tenía un presentimiento de que no sería acabaría bien.

"¿Que pasa con ella?" Pregunto Yang un tanto enojada al ver la actitud de Weiss, sobretodo con su hermana.

"Quizá deberías hablar con ellas." Comento Lumine en su casco.

"¿Mhhh?" Fue la única respuesta que Seis dejo salir de su boca.

"Quizá Weiss solo necesita calmarse un poco y hablar con alguien, y no creo que en este momento Ruby sea la persona indicada." Explico Lumine.

Era cierto, desde el primer día parecía que Weiss tenía una actitud un tanto negativa hacia Ruby. Pero Noble Seis no era exactamente una persona que sabía hablar sobre los problemas de los demás. Pero podría intentarlo. Después de todo el ahora era parte de el equipo, debía asegurarse que no hubiera algún tipo de "mala sangre" entre ambas.

Así que sin más que decir, Noble Seis procedió a caminar y salir del salón de clases en dirección a donde había ido Ruby.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

"Ozpin cometió un error."

Fue lo último que llego a escuchar el Spartan, frente a el estaba Ruby dándole la espalda, mientras que Weiss se estaba retirando por el pasillo.

"Hey." Dijo Seis de repente, a lo que Ruby volteó a verla, realmente se veía triste, su expresion hubiera llegado al corazón de cualquier hombre.

"Hey..." Respondio Ruby, con un tono de tristeza.

"Parece que las cosas entre tú y ella se pusieron algo tensas." Comento el Spartan, desgraciadamente no era alguien exactamente empático por lo que su tono de voz sonaba simple.

"Si... Ella cree que el Director se equivocó al elegirme como líder de equipo." Respondio la joven chica peli negra. "¿Tu crees que ella cometió un error?"

"Quizá."

Al escuchar eso Ruby le dio al Spartan una expresión de ligera confusión.

"Lo que quiero decir es que apenas es tu primer tu día, quizá estés hecha para esto, quizás no, pero siempre se puede intentar, si sientes que aún falta entonces mejora, si no te sientes capaz entonces puedes rendirte, pero eso ya dependerá de ti." Explico el Spartan, en un tono calmado y simple.

"Si... quizá tengas razón." Dijo la joven chica un poco más animada.

"Además, seguro que Ozpin vio que tienes potencial, demostraste de lo que eras capaz en el bosque, no hay ninguna equivocación."

Seis estaba siendo honesto a pesar de no ser exactamente bueno en decir ese tipo de palabras. Todo se basaba en discursos que el había escuchado antes, sobre como los soldados debían ser valientes contra el Covenant. Lo explico simple de ner simple, no parecía haber mucha emoción o sentimiento en las palabras de Seis.

Sin embargo, eso bastó para que Ruby recuperara su sonrisa, además de tener un ligero rubor en su rostro, debido a la amabilidad de el soldado.

"Gracias Seis... pero no creo que Weiss piense lo mismo." Aquella sonrisa de Ruby se degradó levemente.

"Una menos, ahora deberías ir a hablar con Weiss." Le dijo Lumine dentro de su casco.

"Entonces iré a hablar con ella." Le comento el Spartan a la joven chica, siguiendo la sugerencia de la IA.

Tras aquello, Seis se marchó en dirección a donde Weiss había ido, esperando que su sensor de movimiento mostrara las personas más cercanas, así que el solo se basaría en eso para encontrarla.

Mientras tanto, Ruby se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho el Spartan, ella aún podía demostrar de lo que ella era capaz. Pero por otro lado, pensaba que el Spartan mantenía una actitud bastante seria en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, ella pensaba que de hecho Seis parecía hacer un mejor papel como líder de equipo.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Tras haber caminando por varios minutos, el Spartan llegó a encontrar a Weiss en uno de los balcones de la Academia. No hacia falta intentar escabullirse, por lo que el simplemente camino, a lo que Weiss noto y escucho las pisadas de la armadura de el soldado.

"¿Que pasa, Noble?" Dijo Weiss en un tono serio y de pocos amigos, llamándolo directamente por su "apellido" y no por su nombre. No se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que ella seguía enojada.

"Quería hablar contigo." Comento el Spartan.

"Si es por lo que le dije a Ruby entonces olvídalo." Comento la peliblanca de manera seca y amargada.

"Soy parte de el equipo, y tengo que asegurarme de que no haya algún tipo de problema que pueda afectarlo a largo plazo." Respondio el soldado. Después de todo, el era con más experiencia en cuanto a formar parte de un equipo.

"¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que vaya y me disculpe? No tengo porque disculparme con ella. Solo es una niña inmadura que no se toma las cosas en serio." Expreso Weiss, manteniendo ambos brazos cruzados.

"¿Y crees que tu harías un mejor trabajo que Ruby?" Pregunto el soldado.

"¡Claro que si! He estudiado y entrenado durante años por eso es que-"

Weiss no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir, pues el soldado alzó una mano enfrente de ella, básicamente le pedía que se detuviera.

"Si ese fuera el caso tu habrías sido la líder de equipo, pero hasta ahora no he visto que merezcas serlo." Comento Seis sin titubear."

"¡¿Disculpa?!" Dijo Weiss casi gritando.

"No tengo experiencia de líder, pero si he servido bajo otras personas para entender como funciona el liderazgo. Y te puedo decir que aunque haya un lider o no, todo se basa en el trabajo en equipo. Puede que Ruby sea la líder de el equipo, y puede que tus comentarios sean... acertados en cierto modo, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que supo planificar y ejecutar."

Al escuchar eso Weiss bajo la mirada un poco, entendiendo lo que el Spartan quería decir.

"Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, que no seas líder de equipo no significa que valga menos queppp Ruby o alguien más. Tu tienes tu propio papel, y como tal deberías actuar."

"Si... quizá tengas razón." Comento la joven de pelo blanco. "Siempre he esperado que todo salga como yo espero, y no pude soportar la idea de que alguien más me superara."

"¿Mhh...?" Seis provocó aquel sonido de pregunta con su boca.

Pero Weiss sacudió un poco su cabeza y aceptó las palabras de el soldado. "No, está bien. Muchas gracias por venir a verme."

"¿Iras a hablar con Ruby?" Pregunto el soldado.

"Si, ¿qué harás tú?" Pregunto Weiss.

"Iré a hablar con Ozpin, después de todo, necesito una cama, y un casillero." Respondio Noble Seis.

"¿Un casillero?" Pregunto la chica.

"Para la armadura."

"Oh entiendo... esta bien, luego hablaremos, Noble."

"Claro, señorita Schnee."

"Y por cierto... gracias por darme ánimos en la pelea."

Tras decir aquello con una sonrisa, Weiss comenzó a retirarse de el balcón. El motivo era porque, en cierto modo por su actitud y manera de ser le gustaba que le hablaran de esa manera. Aunque en cualquier momento quizás cambiaría ya que como son compañeros de equipo después se volverían amigos. O eso pensaba ella.

Por otro lado, Seis solo se marchó por el lado opuesto.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Horas después tras lo acontecido, todos los miembros de el equipo RWBYN se encontraban en el dormitorio.

Para aquel momento, Ozpin logró darle una cama extra al equipo RWBYN que sería usada por Noble Seis, aunque el no tenía problema alguno en seguir durmiendo con su armadura puesta.

Otra cosa que logro darle fue un casillero especial de color negro y grande de metal, similar a una caja fuerte pero que podía ser abierta con un código de 4 números, solo que serviría para guardar su armadura.

Pero además de eso, Weiss parecía que por fin se había disculpado con Ruby, y la tranquilidad había regresado al equipo. Sin embargo, Ruby comenzó a explicar que hablo por un momento con Ozpin después de clases, por lo que ella llego a una conclusión.

"Asi que... tras pensarlo bastante y hablarlo con el Director Ozpin, he decidido que lo mejor para el equipo es que sea Seis el líder del equipo RWBYN." Dijo Ruby, segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Las demás chicas y Seis se sorprendieron, este último alzando una ceja bajo su casco. Sin embargo pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron contra una sola persona: Weiss.

"Weiss..." Comentaba Yang, la cual parecía estar enojada.

"¡Espera, espera! ¡Yo no le pedí a Ruby que dejara de ser la líder! " Comento Weiss, alzando un poco las manos al ver a Yang.

"¡Lo sé!" Intervino Ruby. "Pero tampoco quiero que haya problemas en el equipo si te hace sentir incómoda."

"Pero no te estaba pidiendo que dejaras de ser la líder, boba..." Comentaba Weiss mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

"¿Estas segura de esto Ruby?" Pronto las chicas voltearon a ver a Seis.

"Esta bien, no me preocupa ser o no la lider de equipo, mientras trabajemos y nos entendamos los unos a los otros no habrá problema algún." Explico con una sonrisa Ruby.

"Bien... si cambias de opinión no habrá problema. Pero si así serán las cosas entonces asumiré el control y la responsabilidad de el equipo RWBYN." Expreso el Spartan B312.

"No tengo problema alguno con eso." Comento Yang mostrando una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Blake con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces esta decidido, y por lo menos ya tienes cama así que no tendrás que seguir durmiendo en el piso." Comento Ruby.

"Quizá... pero eso significa quitarme la armadura." Comento Seis de manera simple.

"¿Acaso prefieres estar con la armadura puesta?" Dijo Blake.

"En parte, si." Comento Seis, entonces el recordó algo. "No tengo otra cosa que ponerme."

"¿Acaso piensas dormir desnudo, entonces?" Comento Yang, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa pervertida mientras las demás chicas se sonrojaba un poco ante la idea de un chico desnudo, más en parte porque era John.

"No, tengo un traje negro bajo la armadura, pero además de eso y el uniforme no tengo nada más."

"Booo..." Se quejó Yang, haciendo un ligero puchero.

Para ser honesto, a Seis no le gustaba dejar por ahí una pieza de tecnología importante por ahí, mucho menos en los casilleros de armas ya que cualquier estudiante o profesor podía ir por ahi, a pesar de estar completamente asegurados, prefería tener cuidado.

Pronto Seis comenzó a remover, junto con una pequeña herramienta que llevaba desde hace tiempo, las partes de su armadura. Una a una, empezando por el torso hasta bajar a las piernas, para al último remover su casco.

Finalmente, había dejado ver su cuerpo, o al menos parcialmente, ya que bajo la armadura de encontraba un traje negro, el cual era ligero y estaba blindado, pero no tanto como la armadura como tal.

Aún así, las chicas observaban como Seis se removió la armadura, mientras el soldado les daba la espalda, hasta que lograron verlo en aquel traje negro, el cual se veía un tanto apretado por lo que daba una cierta idea incorrecta de que tipo de traje era.

Tras haber acabado el depósito las piezas de armadura en aquel casillero, para después bloquearlo con un código que el solo sabia para usarlo.

Había sido un largo día, y lo único que Seis necesitaba era una ducha en ese momento. Así concluiría su primer día en la Academia.

Todo apuntaba a que sería tranquilo. Pero como nuevo líder de el equipo RWBYN no podía estar seguro.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

* * *

**Y aquí va otro capítulo, un tanto corto pero creo que vale la pena.**

**Creo que de momento es todo, recuerden dejar reviews o preguntas sobre el Fanfic, y compartan lo, si creen que a alguien le gusta este tipo de historias absurdas.**

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	7. La gata y el lobo

**Bla bla bla otro capitulo. Sigamos. **

**■ Respuestas ■ **

**Gabriel443: No lo digo del todo serio, más bien porque siempre digo que esto se basa en clichés de anime. Pero aún así se agradece. **

**GeorgeLesnar257: Gracias. :3**

**c5****Oscar: ¿Tu que crees? 7u7**

**7aalexisgonzalez: Seria gracioso ponerla como Yandere xD.**

**El Matador: Lo tendré en cuenta. **

**DaanRoa: El lunes sin falta carnal.**

**《●》**

**Hay que seguir con la historia.**

**RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**La gata y el lobo**

Otro día más en Beacon.

Tras lo acontecido anteriormente, Seis ahora era el nuevo líder de el equipo RWBYN, un cargo que aceptó, sin mucho entusiasmo. Y tomándolo como una responsabilidad.

Ahora en ese momento se encontraba en un clases de la profesora Goodwitch, y más precisamente el se encontraba en una pelea, la cual es monitoreada por la profesora. Su oponente era otro chico llamado Cardin, el cual usaba un mazo como arma.

¿El motivo? Aquel estudiante, el cual mostraba una actitud bastante arrogante, había dicho que quería enfrentarse al "robot parlante".

Terrible herror.

Durante la pelea, Noble Seis podía notar que Cardin solo usaba el mazo esperando golpearlo, pero el Spartan reaccionaba más rápido, por lo que no lo consideraba del todo una pelea, incluso era más lento que un Brute, por lo que ni se tomó la molestia de usar sus armas, Seis estaba usando su propio cuerpo.

Al momento en que Cardin hizo un ataque en forma horizontal a nivel de la cabeza, el Spartan se agachó, y rápidamente lo pateó en los pies, haciendo que se cayera, pero antes de que el tocara el suelo, Seis le dio una segunda patada en el estómago, con tal fuerza que hizo que su oponente volando unos 6 metros.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, todos los estudiantes, e incluso la profesora, quedaron asombrados ante la velocidad y eficacia que el Spartan había mostrado.

"¡Suficiente! El aura de el señor Winchester está en rojo. La victoria es de John Noble."

En una pantalla se mostraba lo que eran dos barras de Aura, una en rojo del 20% y otra en verde del 100%, esta última siendo de Noble Seis. Sin embargo, el soldado no tenía Aura, y ya que Goodwitch lo noto, ella se las ingenió para crear una barra falsa de Aura en la pantalla, por lo que se basaría en los golpes que Seis recibiera para reducirla. Pero eso no fue necesario.

Por otro lado en las gradas, los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos ante aquel espectaculo. Sobretodo ciertas chicas que no dudaron en mostrar su apoyo al Spartan.

Aunque por otro lado, el estudiante derrotado se sentía completamente humillado. No era de los que aceptaba la derrota, a pesar de haber perdido, tomó su mazo y comenzo a levantarse. "¡Maldito...!"

Por otro lado, Seis estaba prestando atención a las gradas, donde el resto de el equipo RWBYN, más el equipo JNPR lo estaban saludando, por lo que no prestaba atención a Cardin. Por lo que decidió devolver el gesto, alzando y sacudiendo despacio su mano en forma de saludo.

Al momento de hacer eso, Seis le estaba dando la espalda a Cardin, por lo que este, dejándose llevar por el enojo comenzo a correr alzando su mazo. Por un momento los estudiantes gritaron al ver eso para que el Spartan se diera cuenta. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde pues estaba bastante cerca para lograr golpearle.

O eso pensaba.

En un movimiento rápido, Seis había tomado su espada de energía logrando cortar aquel mazo a la mitad, haciendo que la parte superior saliera volando, lo que dejó a Cardin con un simple palo en sus manos. Se había quedado sorprendido y asustado, al punto en que cayó al suelo con su trasero en el suelo.

Seis se había acercado, dejando las puntas de la espada cerca de el cuello de Cardin, a lo que el podía sentir el calor del plasma. Todos por un momento se quedaron callados ante lo acontecido, pensando que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Pero al final, Seis simplemente apago la espada de energia, por lo que a primera vista parecía que simplemente desapareció. Y sin más que hacer, el Spartan comenzo a retirarse de la arena de combate, aunque pronto el público se emociono al ver aquella extraña arma.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

"¡Eso estuvo genial! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste que usar tus armas para nada!" Dijo Ruby bastante emocionada después de ver a su nuevo líder de equipo pelear.

"No pensaba que fueses bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quizá deberíamos un día practicar." Por otro lado, Yang se había emocionado bastante y le gustaba la idea de pelear del mismo modo contra el Spartan.

Por otro lado, Seis en ese momento, junto con los demás se dirigía a la cafetería. En aquel momento solo estaba llevando la mitad de su armadura. Estaba llevando la camisa del uniforme y no llevaba casco por lo que cualquiera podía ver su rostro. Lo que llevaba como armadura era la parte inferior de su cintura en ves de el pantalón de el uniforme, pero aún así el aún llevaba el traje negro bajo su armadura, por lo que de notaba que su cuello y manos estaban cubiertos de ese traje. Era una combinación rara, pero ya que según Ozpin el debía llevar aunque sea la camisa, eso le bastó al Spartan para ir mitad y mitad.

"¿Donde aprendiste todo eso, Noble?" Pregunto Weiss llamando a su líder de equipo por su apellido, como siempre intentando sacarle información al soldado.

"Me lo enseñaron desde que era joven." Comento el Spartan. No tenía intención de decirles todo, al menos no de momento. Pero técnicamente eso no era mentir ni revelar secretos sobre los Spartan.

Antes de que se pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Seis y los demás hicieron fila para tomar la comida y posteriormente tomar asiento en una de las mesas vacías. El Spartan admitía que a diferencia de las raciones militares que estaba acostumbrado a comer, la comida civil era bastante buena, a pesar de ser platillos sencillos como como legumbres, carnes o granos, para el parecía comida de primera.

Poco después todos ya habían tomado asiento. Seis sin problemas logró sentarse en la silla sin problemas, afortunadamente logró resistir su peso, quizá porque solo estaba usando la mitad de la armadura.

"Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres?" Pregunto Pyrrha, parecía un tanto ansiosa de establecer una conversación con el soldado.

Seis se quedó por un momento pensando. No iba a decirles que era de otro planeta, galaxia, universo o dimensión, así que pensó bastante bien en que responder. Pero noto como los demás le miraban, esperando una respuesta.

"Para empezar... no soy de ninguno de los cuatro reinos." Explico el soldado. "Podría decirse que nacie fuera de esos territorios."

Al escuchar eso los demás se asombraron.

"¿Y qué hay de tu armadura? ¿Acaso se la robaste a algún robot? ¿O intentabas hacerte pasar por uno?" Comento Nora, con un tono bastante hiperactivo en su tono de voz.

"Es cierto, tu armadura es bastante extraña. No parece que sea atlesiana." Ese comentario vino de Blake.

"¿Y esas espadas? ¡Son tan geniales! Pero me pregunto de dónde las sacaste, o que usaste para crearla." Eso vino de Ruby.

"Además, si tu nombre es John Noble, ¿porqué dijiste que también te llamas Noble Seis? ¿Que significa el número?" Pregunto Weiss.

"O Spartan, ¿qué es un Spartan?" Pregunto esta ves Yang.

B312 se veía rodeado de pregunta tras pregunta. Ciertamente no podía responder, pero tampoco podía dejar esas preguntas vagar en el aire. Lo último que necesitaba es que después se volvieron más interesados en el o en lo que llevaba, lo que podría llevar a otros problemas.

"¡Basta! ¡Eso duele!"

Pronto la atención de todos se desvió a donde se escuchaban aquellos quejidos, por lo que Seis por un momento pudo respirar tranquilo.

"Te dije que eran reales, ella es todo un fenómeno."

Las miradas de los estudiantes en la cafetería se enfocaban en aquel chico con el que Seis había peleado. Se trataba de Cardin y su equipo, el equipo CRDL. Con ellos había una chica de pelo largo café y alta, además de tener orejas de conejo por lo que era fácil deducir que era una faunus.

Lo que pasaba era que Cardin estaba maltratando a aquella chica faunus mientras sus compañeros de equipo se reían. Algunos estudiantes les miraban con desprecio, mientras que otros preferían ignorar el asunto.

Aunque para los equipos RWBY y JNPR parecía que no les agradaba la escena para nada, unos miraban con pena y otros con odio ante aquel acto que consideraban racista.

"No puedo creer que haya idiotas que sigan actuando de esa manera contra los faunus." Eso vino de Yang.

"Alguien debería romperle las piernas." Comento Nora, de igual manera disgustada por la actitud de aquellos idiotas.

A pesar de que todos se quejaban de aquel acto de racismo y acoso escolar, nadie estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie e ir a ayudarla y defenderla.

Nadie... excepto una persona.

Seis aún continuaba comiendo mientras observaba la escena, el Spartan no entendía muy bien el porqué la existencia de el racismo, al final los faunus y los humanos debían luchar juntos contra los Grimm, pero siempre existirian personas que odiarian a la otra raza.

Aún así, Seis había sido entrenado para una sola cosa: Luchar, defender y a la humanidad, además de de proteger a los indefensos. Esa chica no era humana, claro, pero era sentido común el ayudarla. Por lo que pronto Seis dejo de comer y se levanto en dirección a donde estaba la chica y aquellos idiotas.

"¿Seis? ¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Ruby.

"Para allá." B312 respondio.

Seis se dirigió a donde estaba Cardin, a lo que los demás entendieron a lo que se refería, se sorprendieron pero no se preocuparon, ya que Seis ya le había dado una paliza una ves, no tendría problema en hacerlo de nuevo.

"Por favor detente..." Aquella chica conejo suplicaba, su expresión mostraba que estaba ella estaba por llorar.

"¿Que dices? ¿Que jale más fuerte?" Dijo aquel abusador.

Pero justo en aquel momento, detrás de el estaba Seis, y así como si nada, llego y le jalo de la ojera a Cardin, haciendo que dejara salir un gran grito de dolor, además de soltar de repente las orejas de la faunus, lo que ella de repente cayó sentada en el piso.

Pronto la atención de todos los estudiantes se dirigió a donde estaba Seis.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Sueltame maldito infeliz!" Exigio aquel mañoso mientras sentía todo el dolor en su oreja derecha, tanto que sentía que si se movía la oreja quedaría arrancada.

"Disculpate con ella." Comento Seis, manteniendo la expresión calmada de siempre.

"¡Vete al demonio!" Le grito Cardin de nuevo.

Sin embargo eso solo hizo que B312 apretara y jalara aún más la oreja de aquel vándalo.

"¡Bien! ¡Lo siento, lo siento por jalar tus orejas!"

Al escuchar eso Seis lo soltó sin mayor problema, a lo que Cardin cayó al suelo. Su oreja se encontraba completamente roja, y parecía que se estaba comenzando a hinchar.

"¡Maldito amante de animales...!" Grito el líder del equipo CRDL, el no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Se puso de pie y pronto intentó golpear a Noble Seis.

Pero para el el tiempo se movió de manera lenta (gracias a las aumentaciones) por lo que no hubo problema en contrarrestar aquel ataque. Seis le tomo de la muñeca, solo para después darle de manera rápido un puñetazo directo en la cara. Al final Cardin cayó al piso, su nariz estaba sangrando, no mucho, además de que había dos dientes en el piso de el en el piso. Al final parecía que fue noqueado, ya que se quedó en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

Todo había sucedido bastante rápido, por lo que algunos no lograron apreciar bien aquel golpe, pero todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al abusador en el piso.

"Si no quieren quedar como su amigo, es mejor que se lo lleven." Le dijo Seis a los lacayos de Cardin. Su tono sonaba calmado pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que era una amenaza.

No dudaron dos veces, y se llevaron a su amigo, saliendo por la entrada de la cafetería. Por fin la calma había regresado, algunos pronto regresaron a sus propios asuntos, ya sea a comer o hablar entre ellos. Pero ciertas chicas seguían mirando a Seis.

Pronto el Spartan camino a donde estaba la faunus, y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara. "¿Estas bien?"

Por fin la chica faunus conejo pudo ver mejor a la persona que le ayudo. Humano, de pelo negro, y ojos azules. Su expresión era calmada, igual que su tono de voz pero sonaba amable.

La chica faunus no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante la amabilidad de el soldado, y ya que existía discriminación ante los faunus en algunas ocasiones, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleró al ver que el se había metido en todo este problema solo por defenderla, a pesar de que ella es una faunus.

"¡Oh, si, si!" Dijo ella por fin reaccionando, un tanto apenada mientras aceptaba la mano de el Spartan y se levantaba. "Gracias por ayudarme..."

"No hay problema, si algo asi vuelve a pasar solo avísame." Comento el Spartan, de manera calmada pero amable.

"¿En serio me ayudarias?" Pregunto, tanto asombrada, pero sonaba a que ella quería creer que lo que escucho era verdad.

"Claro." Respondió el Spartan. Después de todo, el es un Spartan, el estaba para ayudar.

"Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto la chica conejo.

"John Noble." Respondió aquel joven hombre. "¿Y tu?"

"M-me llamó Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." Comento la chica llamada Velvet, aún un poco apenada.

"Bien Velvet, cuídate." Le dijo Seis por una última ves.

"Hasta luego..." Respondio Velvet en tono de voz bajó, y con sus orejas un poco agachadas.

Tras aquello, el Spartan comenzo a retirarse. Velvet no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras el se marchaba, su corazón aún latía rápido y su rostro se sentía rojo. Probablemente era la primera ves en su vida que un chico le ayudaba de esa manera. Y a pesar de ser la primera ves que le ve y le habla, no pudo evitar sentir cierto tipo de sentimiento acerca de el.

Básicamente, era amor.

Por otro lado, Seis simplemente hizo algo que hubiera hecho con cualquiera, no había intención oculta. Y tras eso, el se retiró por la entrada, no sin antes despedirse con la mano de el resto de su equipo.

Había opiniones mixtas. Por otro lado los chicas y chicas pensaron que se vio genial, aunque las chicas por otro lado se sintieron un poco celosas al ver la amabilidad de el Spartan, algo que ellas consideraban raro.

Aunque quien se llevó la sorpresa más grande fue Blake, ya que es una faunus a escondidas se sorprendía que Noble Seis le ayudara de esa manera a una faunus. Ella recordó aquella noche donde habló con Seis, más que nada parecía que no distinguía a sus enemigos de faunus y humanos, pues ella había escuchado noticias de lo que el fue capaz de hacer.

Pero no pensaba que el sería capaz de defender a un faunus. Eso para Blake le resultaba bastante interesante. Y Blake se preguntaba si ella podría confiarle sus secretos a su líder de equipo.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Al día siguiente...

Por fin era viernes después del medio dia, y el primer fin de semana por lo que los estudiantes de Beacon podían descansar como ellos quisieran.

En el caso del equipo RWBYN, ellos se encontraban en el puerto de Vale. Weiss había insistido en que ella quería ir al puerto, y ya que nadie más tenía una mejor idea de que hacer le concedieron el gusto. Además de ellos, Lumine estaba dentro de el scroll de Noble Seis.

"Oye Blake, se que dijiste que tenías que ir a la enfermería antes de que nos marcharemos pero, ¿cómo te sientes?" Pregunto Seis. En ese momento estaba vistiendo de manera similar a ayer. Solo que en ves de la camisa del uniforme, el llevaba una sudadera negra.

"Si, estoy bien, solo necesitaba un medicamento." Expreso Blake mostrando una pequeña pero nerviosa sonrisa, ya que no quería hablar al respecto de eso.

"¡Que emoción! No falta mucho para que comience el Festival de Vytal." Expreso Weiss de manera contenta.

"Aún falta poco más de un mes, según tengo entendido." Expreso Seis.

"Es raro verte emocionada por algo, Weiss, me hace preguntar si eres realmente Weiss." Eso vino de Ruby, bromeando un poco.

"¿Cómo no estar emocionada? ¡Un festival dedicado a las culturas del mundo! ¡Habrá bailes, desfiles! ¡Un torneo! ¡Oh, la cantidad de planificación y organización que entra en este evento es simplemente impresionante!" Dijo la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Realmente sabes cómo hablar sobre algo bueno y hacerlo sonar aburrido." Expreso Yang, acompañado de un suspiro.

"¡Oh, tu guarda silencio!" Respondio Weiss sin querer darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"Recuerdame porque tenemos que pasar el viernes en los estupidos muelles." Dijo Yang con un tono de queja.

"Además, aquí huele a pescado." Otra queja más, esta ves de Ruby.

"Escuche que los estudiantes de Vacuo llegarán hoy, pensaba que lo mejor era darles la bienvenida a este gran reino." Dijo Weiss con orgullo en su rostro.

"Quieres espiarlos." Comento Blake.

"¡No tienes pruebas!" Remato Weiss.

Por otro lado, Seis noto como a la distancia había un par de policías, se acerco Ruby y posteriormente las demás chicas la siguieron. Por otro lado, Seis no estaba tan interesado en eso. El solo veía el mar mientras pensaba todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a Remnant.

Por otro lado, el estaba seguro que en otro planeta, en otra galaxia o dimensión, la humanidad seguía peleando contra el Covenant, mientras el estaba ahí. El solo podía esperar a que la solución de Halsey lograra conseguir la victoria de la humanidad.

De cualquier caso, quizá no había otra salida para el, seguiría atrapado en Reach o quizá hubiera muerto, nunca lo sabría, pero Seis no podía arrepentirse de eso. Al final el solo dejo salir un suspiro y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas. Parecía que ellas hablaban de algo.

"La White Fang es apenas un grupo de psicópatas." Dijo Blake cruzando los brazos, poniéndose seria. "Son un grupo de faunus equivocados."

"¿Equivocados? ¡Quieren borrar a la humanidad de la faz del planeta!" Le dijo Weiss un tanto enojada.

Seis no podía evitar pensar que en cierto modo eran como el Covenant, solo que era muchísimo más fácil pelear contra ellos.

"Entonces están MUY equivocados. De cualquier manera, ¡no explica por qué robarían una tienda de Dust en el medio del centro de Vale!" Respondio Blake, manteniendo una actitud un poco más hostil.

"Hmm... Blake tiene razón. Además, la policía nunca atrapó a ese tipo Torchwick con el que yo y Seis nos encontramos hace varios dias... Tal vez fue él." Comento Ruby.

"Es posible... recuerdo que eso fue lo que le robó a aquel hombre aquella noche." Comento Seis.

"Eso todavía no cambia el hecho de que la White Fang está llena de montón de escoria. Esos faunus solo saben cómo mentir, engañar y robar." Dijo Weiss, con su actitud engreída de siempre.

Pero Blake solo estaba comenzando a enojarse más.

"Eso no es del todo cierto..." Comento Yang intentando calmar la situación.

Seis estaba a punto de decir algo, no le preocupaba tanto el asunto de como eram los faunus o la White Fang, pero como líder de equipo era mejor evitar algún tipo de conflicto. Es como el Comandante Carter hacia con Emile y Jorge aveces.

"¡Hey, detengan a ese faunus!"

Pronto un marinero en un barco grito mientras se veía que de esa dirección iba corriendo un joven hombre rubio, captando la atención de los policías y el equipo RWBYN.

Aquel faunus solo parecía estar burlándose de aquellos marineros y de las autoridades que estaban cerca. Intentaron capturarlo, más no pudieron. El continuo huyendo hasta que fue pasando cerca de Seis y las chicas.

El Spartan notó que, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, aquel faunus rubio le había lanzado un guiño a Blake. Pero eso era lo de menos. Los instintos de Seis reaccionaron rápido, así que pensando que se trataba de algún criminal, Seis simplemente le puso el pie, aprovechando que estaba distraído viendo a Blake.

El faunus acabo por perder el equilibrio debido al pie de Seis, hasta el punto en que llego a estampar su rostro contra el poste de luz más cercano, al punto en que incluso el golpe se pudo escuchar.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, sintiendo por un momento el ajeno dolor, donde sus expresiones solo mostraban que pensaban "auch".

"Eso debió doler." Comento Yang.

"¿En serio era eso necesario?" Comento Blake a Seis, claramente parecía estar algo enojada.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Comento Seis.

"¡Mira lo que provocaste!" Le remarco Blake.

Por otro lado parecía que el faunus quedó completamente inconsciente ante aquel golpe. Los oficiales aprovecharon para ir por el y llevárselo.

"Gracias chico." Le dijo uno de los detectives mientras ambos se retiraban. Seis simplemente no respondió.

"Bueno... eso fue... interesante." Comento Ruby.

"Eso no significa que fue algo bueno." Comento Blake, aún enojada.

"¿Porque te preocupas tanto por ese simio?" Pregunto Weiss alzando una ceja.

"¡No lo llames así! ¡El es una persona!" Grito Blake, casi sonaba que siseaba como... ¿un gato?

"Aquí vamos de nuevo..." Dijo Yang rodando los ojos.

Entonces ahí fue cuando Seis decidió intervenir. "Es suficiente, ambas deberían detenerse por un momen-"

Sin embargo, en aquel momento estaba dando la vuelta, con la intención de empezar a caminar para moverse, sin embargo, el término por toparse con alguien más. Una chica, la cual terminó por caer en el suelo tras el súbito movimiento del Spartan. Aunque lo raro es que el Spartan sintió que al chocar con ella era un poco...pesada, sin sonar grosero.

"Disculpa, ¿estás bien?" Comento de manera calmada el Spartan, mientras le ofrecía la mano a la chica.

Ella era pelinaranja, pelo corto y de ojos verdes, y quizá su tamaño de pecho era de copa B. No es que Seis tuviera esto último en cuenta.

"¡Claro! ¡Estoy de manera sensacional! Gracias por preguntar." Comento aquella chica de manera... extrañamente animada.

Para aquel momento las demás chicas estaban viendo a la pelinaranja, y se preguntaban cuál era todo el asunto con ella.

"¿No quisieras levantarte?" Pregunto Seis.

"¡Oh! ¡Claro!" Dijo aceptando la mano del Spartan por lo que le ayudo a levantarse.

"¡Me llamo Penny! Es un placer conocerte." Comento la chica llamada Penny.

"Yo soy Ruby."

"Blake."

"Weiss."

"Es un gusto conocerlos." Dijo la chica aún sonriendo para entonces seguir viendo a Seis. "No se tu nombre."

"...John Noble." Comento apenas. No le gustaba dar su nombre por ahí pero, al final era mejor ser cortés.

"¿Estas segura de que no te golpeaste la cabeza?" Comento Yang para solo recibir un codazo. "Oh, yo me llamo Yang."

"Es un gusto conocerlos." Comento Penny.

"Ya dijiste eso." Comento Weiss, en un tono poco amistoso.

"¡Si que lo hice!" Volvió a comentar Penny.

"Bueno, disculpa por haberte molestado." Comento Weiss mientras miraba a las demás, tenían la misma idea de marcharse.

Mientras comenzaban a marcharse, Seis sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo. Era su scroll, el cual tomó. En el había un mensaje bajo el nombre "LUMINE".

| Ella se veía bastante rara y extraña, aunque se veía bastante linda. :D | Decía el mensaje de Lumine.

"...se veia bastante linda." Repitio Seis aquellas palabras del mensaje, diciendo esto último en voz alta si darse cuenta, aunque las chicas no le prestaron atención por un momento, ya que Yang comento que ella se veia rara.

"Adiós amiga." Dijo Ruby con la mano.

"¿Que dijiste de mi?"

Pronto el equipo RWBYN se dio la cuenta para ver que Penny se acercaba a ellos de nuevo. Seis estaba tranquilo pero las chicas parecían sorprendidas, sobretodo Yang de que le escucharan.

"¡Lo siento! No pensé que me lograras escuchar." Dijo Yang tanto sorprendida y apenada ante aquello.

"No, no tu." Dijo para dirigirse a Seis y mirarle hasta estar cerca de el. Se podía apreciar la diferencia de estatura, pues aquella chica media 1.65 metros, mientras que Seis media 2.05. "Tu."

"¿Yo?" Ladeo Seis la cabeza un poco, el no dijo nada de ella. A menos que...

"¿El?" Dijeron las chicas, un tanto confundidas.

"Me llamaste linda, ¿en serio crees que soy linda?" Pregunto Penny, parecía que su mirada estaba llena de esperanza por una respuesta positiva.

"¿¡Que!?" Las chicas de RWBYN casi daban el grito al aire al escuchar lo que Penny había dicho.

_(Maldición...)_ Fue lo único que Seis pudo pensar. No creía que aquella chica tuviera un oído bastante bueno, puede que tuviera uno similar al de un faunus, o un Spartan, aunque no parecía sospechar así que era bueno. Por otro lado, Seis no sabía que decir al respecto, por un momento miro de manera disimulada a sus compañeras, las cuales con manos y cabeza le decían que lo negaran por completo.

Aunque el solo se dejó llevar por su instinto. "Uhh... claro, eres linda." Dijo Seis, pensando que era la primera ves que usaba la palabra "lindo" en su vida, más aun con una mujer.

Por otro lado, las chicas se golpearon el rostro con la palma de su mano, sintieron que fue lo peor que Seis pudo decir, pero sintieron que sus corazones se hicieron añicos por un breve momento.

"¡Sensacional!" Dijo Penny casi gritando de alegría mientras tomaba de las manos al Spartan, mucho para tener a las chicas alarmadas. "En las relaciones sociales usualmente cuando existe este intercambio de palabras es porque una persona está interesada en otra, lo que suele llevar a lo que se conoce como el noviazgo y luego el matrimonio. ¡Espera, eso significa que tu quieres...!"

"¡Momento, momento!" Pronto intervino Yang. "Mejor cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces por aquí?"

Seis debía agradecerle a Yang después. No creía que un simple comentario fuese a comenzar ese tipo de reacción. John sentía que aún tenía mucho que aprender en cuanto a interacciones sociales de personas jóvenes.

"Estoy aquí para el torneo." Dijo Penny aún con la misma sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Ruby.

"¡Estoy lista para el combate!" Dijo Penny dando un saludo militar.

"No es por ser grosera pero apenas lo aparentas." Dijo Weiss.

"Dice la chica con el vestido." Eso vino de Blake.

"¡Es una falda de combate!" Remarco Weiss.

"¡Así es!" Dijo Ruby animada mientras le daba la mano a Weiss para chocarla. Pero esta última le ignoro.

"De todos modos, lo único bueno que salió de esta visita fue detener a ese pedazo de basura que huía." Comento Weiss.

"¿¡Porque sigues diciendo eso!?" Intervino Blake.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Weiss confundida.

"¡Es una persona! ¡Deja de llamarlo así!"

"Oh, disculpa, ¿quieres que deje de llamar basura a la basura?"

"Ya basta, las dos." Interrumpio el Spartan, tras los comentarios de Weiss y Blake.

"¡Ella empezó!" Dijeron ambas, apuntándose con el dedo la una a la otra.

Seis simplemente pudo suspirar ante la situacion. Ahora entendia lo que el Comandante Carter tenía que pasar al lidiar con Jorge y Emile.

"Quizá debamos irnos." Dijo Yang mientras Blake y Weiss seguían discutiendo.

"¡Genial! ¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto Penny, quién apareció detrás de Ruby.

"Uhh... nos referimos solamente a nosotros Penny." Dijo Ruby un tanto apenada.

"Oh esta bien." Comento la pelinaranja aún con aquella sonrisa. "Nos veremos pronto amiga."

Antes de irse, Penny se dirigió a donde estaba Seis y le tomo de las manos. "Espero y nos podamos volver a ver y llevarnos bien."

Seis no tenía pensado tomarle la palabra a Penny, de todos modos, ¿cuál era la posibilidad de que se volvieran a encontrar? Al final solo decidió darle una respuesta simple. "Será la próxima."

"¡Adiós!" Dijo Penny mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

"Realmente eres popular con las chicas, ¿eh?" Comento Yang, con ambos brazos cruzados y un ligero puchero en su rostro.

"¿Huh?" Dijo Seis un tanto confundido.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Tras haber llegado a Beacon de vuelta, el equipo RWBYN llegó a su dormitorio, aunque el camino estaba plagado con la discusión que Blake y Weiss seguían manteniendo, solo que por un momento la situación parecía haberse calmado.

Tras haber llegado, Seis se quitó su sudadera y comenzó a ponerse lo que faltaba de armadura, pensando que lo mejor era hacer un poco de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, Blake y Weiss seguían con la misma discusión.

"¡No entiendo por qué esto está causando tal problema!" Dijo Weiss.

"¡Ese es el problema!" Respondio Blake.

"Te das cuenta de que estás defendiendo una organización que odia a la humanidad, ¿no? ¡Los faunus de la White Fang del son pura maldad!"

"¡No existe el mal puro! ¿Por qué crees que odian tanto a la Humanidad? Es por personas como Cardin, personas como tú, que obligan a la White Fang a tomar medidas tan drásticas!" Remato Blake.

"¿¡Gente como yo!?"

"¡Eres discriminatoria!"

"¡Soy una víctima!"

Al escuchar eso último que dijo Weiss, todos quedaron en un silencio por un breve momento.

"¿Quieres saber por qué desprecio a la White Fang? ¿Por qué no confío particularmente en los faunus?"

Mientras comenzaba a hablar, por un momento Weiss se dirigió a ver por la ventana.

"Es porque han estado en guerra con mi familia durante años. Guerra, como derramamiento de sangre real. Desde que tengo memoria, la compañía de mi abuelo ha tenido una diana pintada en la espalda. Y desde que era niña, he visto desaparecer a amigos de mi familia; miembros de la junta ejecutados; un vagón de tren lleno de Dust robado. Y todos los días, mi padre volvía a casa furioso. ¡Y eso hizo una infancia muy difícil!"

Ruby, por su parte intentó consolar a su compañera. "Weiss, yo-"

"¡No!" La peliblanca grito para solo dirigir su furia mirada en Blake. "¿Quieres saber por qué desprecio a la White Fang? ¡Es porque son un montón de mentirosos, ladrones y asesinos!"

"¡Weiss, es suficiente!" Dijo el Spartan, sonando como una completa orden.

"Bueno, ¡tal vez es porque estamos cansados de que nos hagan a un lado!" Blake grito con ira y enojo.

El silencio volvio a caer en la habitacion. Weiss quedo sorprendida al escuchar eso, y ella comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Blake se dio cuenta de lo que ella dijo, mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo, así como las miradas caían encima de ella. Seis por otro lado, estaba sorprendido al escuchar eso. El sabía que ella era una faunus. Pero no pensaba que estuviese ligada a una organización terrorista.

"Yo... yo..." Al final no logró decir nada, y Blake rápidamente escapó por la puerta.

"¡Blake, espera! ¡Vuelve!" Grito Ruby en vano.

Seis en silencio tomó su casco y sus armas. No pensaba usarlas, pero el siempre debía mostrar cautela ante todo.

"¿¡Y tu a dónde crees que vas!?" Demando Weiss saber al Spartan.

"Por nuestra compañera de equipo." Dijo por último para al final cerrar la puerta.

El cuarto cayó en completo silencio, mientras que Ruby y Yang volteaba a ver a Weiss. A lo que ella simplemente bajo la mirada.

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

"¡Blake!" Grito el Spartan mientras seguía a la faunus, que estaba corriendo. Para aquel momento estaban por el campus.

Pero ella simplemente no respondió ni miro para atrás. Ella sabía de lo que el Spartan era capaz, incluso escucho como el había matado a miembros de la White Fang antes.

A pesar de no tener Aura, el Spartan era mucho más rapido que la faunus, por lo que al final logró atraparlo, tomándole de la muñeca.

"No huyas Blake." Le dijo Seis.

A pesar de eso, Blake comenzó a darle golpes al soldado, golpes que ni siquiera eran suficientes para drenar los escudos de energía. Al final B312 la soltó por un momento para rápido tomarle de los hombres.

"Ya basta. Y escúchame por un momento." Le dijo Seis. "No tienes porque huir. Si tienes que dar una explicación, es mejor que la des ahora."

Seis le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda. Pero Blake no pensaba en dar una explicación, al menos no en ese momento? ella pensó que lo mejor en ese momento era escapar de la escuela, para evitar lo que ella pensaba sería las miradas incriminatorias de sus compañeras de equipo. Sin embargo, no iba sola, pues al final ella terminó por llevarse a B312 con el. Para ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad, sentía que todo el peso del mundo había caído sobre ella, a pesar de tener al Spartan de su lado.

"¿Blake?" El Spartan pregunto.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Blake simplemente tomó de la muñeca al Spartan y lo llevó a la pista de aterrizaje, con la intención de tomar un Bullhead e ir a Vale.

El viaje fue bastante calmado, por no decir extraño. Blake no se dignó a decir una palabra, mucho menos dirigirle la mirada al soldado. Seis entendía que tras decir aquello quizá ella buscaba tener el momento adecuado para explicar lo que pasó.

De igual manera, ambos arribaron a Vale sin problemas. Para evitar ser visto con su armadura, Noble Seis se puso una capa negra que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, solo dejando expuesto sus manos y parte de sus piernas, mientras que Blake en ese momento no llevaba su moño para la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron por varios minutos, aún en silencio, hasta que para mala fortuna de ambos pronto comenzo a llover. Sin poder regresar a la Academia, se vieron obligados a refugiarse. Blake le tomo la mano de Seis, mientras este se dejaba llevar.

Para su suerte, pronto ellos encontraron donde esconderse, en lo que parecía ser un tipo de hotel. Fue sencillo entrar sin problemas, a pesar de que la encargada, una mujer adulta, parecía intimidada por el tamaño y la apariencia de el Spartan.

"V-vienen juntos... ¿no? D-de momento solo tengo una habitación disponible." Comentaba la recepcionista con cautela, sentía que si decía algo más algo malo le pasaría.

Seis en ese momento tenía dinero, gracias a que cada mes a los estudiantes se les entregaba Ⱡ2000, para mantener en condiciones apropiadas su equipamiento, aunque seguramente otros estudiantes lo gastaban en otras cosas, pero eso daba igual. Y ya que al parecer los créditos equivalían casi lo mismo al lien, el Spartan notó que no era difícil hacerse una idea de que era lo que costaba.

"S-serian Ⱡ30 lienes por la noche." Dijo la encargada aún nerviosa.

Seis tomo el dinero y lo dejo en el mostrador, era un tipo de tarjeta electrónica, a pesar de que estaba limitada a cierta cantidad.

Mientras la encargada iba por la llave, Seis miró por un momento a Blake, ella solo mantenía la cabeza baja, parecía que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Al final, Seis tomo la llave, y junto a Blake subieron las escaleras hasta una habitación, casi en el último piso. Tras entrar, Seis noto que la habitación era bastante sencilla. Una cama grande, una mesa de noche, etc. Seis vio lo que era una toalla, a lo que el se acerco a tomarla y ofrecérsela a Blake.

"Usala, o te enfermaras." Dijo el Spartan.

Blake asintió y comenzó a usarla para secarse el pelo, y con cuidado sus orejas. No estaba completamente mojada pero era mejor tener cuidado.

Seis solo se dio la vuelta y se quedó observando la lluvia a través de la ventana, era una lluvia ligera y sencilla, pero no era buena idea estar afuera. Mientras el observaba podía escuchar el suspiro de Blake, mientras ella tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama.

"Lo arruine por completo..." Comento Blake en un tono bajo, pero aún escucharle para el Spartan. "Solo quería un nuevo comienzo..."

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Pregunto Seis.

Desafortunadamente el no era exactamente una persona bastante empática. Pero el recordó algo mientras estaba con el equipo Noble. Jorge solía ser quien mostraba más sentimentalismo a sus compañero, incluso con Emile. Ya que Seis siempre actuó solo no entendía mucho lo que era estar con un equipo y preocuparse por los demás, pero Jorge le mostró que lo que era preocuparse por los demás, hasta el punto en que el dio su vida sin pensarlo dos veces en aquella corbeta, mientras que B313 sobrevivió.

"..." Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta de Blake. Pero su mente pensaba otras cosas. (_Deben pensar que soy una terrorista... Seguramente el Spartan piensa lo mismo... esto no puede ser peor.._.)

Blake pensó esto último mientras se recostaba en aquella cama, ella estaba cansada mentalmente. Pero ese sería el menor de sus problemas. Blake lentamente sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse un poco más caliente, al punto en que sentía un ligero cosquilleo en sus orejas.

(_Oh no... ¡No no no no...!_) Blake grito en su cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a revisar sus bolsillos.

Mientras tanto, el Spartan usaba su scroll para intentar contactar a Lumine. Desde medio día no había escuchado de ella, así que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Y en cierto modo le preocupaba.

"¡No está!" Blake dijo en un tono alto.

Seis volteo a ver a la chica faunus al verla alterarse de tal manera. "¿Que pasa?"

"¡Mi medicamento! ¡Creo que lo olvidé en el dormitorio!" Se quejó Blake.

"Recuerdo que dijiste que habías ido a la enfermería por algún medicamento. ¿Acaso estas enferma?" Pregunto el Spartan, su tono de voz se escuchó un poco preocupado.

"No, no es eso... yo..." Blake llevo su mano a su frente, golpeándola ligeramente con su palma pues ella estaba apenada sobre lo que iba a decir. "Yo..."

"¿...?" Seis simplemente se quedó callado.

"Veras... algunas especies distintas de faunus pueden llegar a un punto a sentir... que sus hormonas se alteran un poco... en algunas mujeres faunus es frecuente, en otras no tanto..." Decía Blake con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada baja.

"¿Y eso que significa?" Pregunto Seis, con genuina confusión.

Blake simplemente dejó salir un suspiro. "Lo que quiero decir... es que yo... estoy en celo..."

Seis simplemente se quedó callado un momento. Entendia a lo que Blake se refería pero no había pensado que eso era algo que los faunus compartieran con los animales.

"Entonces, de ahí a que estuvieras usando un medicamento."

"Así es... me ayudaba a tenerme más calmada... al menos por un rato." Respondio Blake. Ella estaba moviendo un poco las piernas, como si intentara mantener cerrada su entrepierna.

"Si ese es el caso, iré a comprar medicamento a una farmacia cercana." Dijo el Spartan mientras caminaba a tomar su capa.

"¡Espera!" Blake dijo tomando de la mano al Spartan.

Ella ya había visto al hombre bajo la armadura. Y no iba a negar que era alguien bastante guapo, además de que no mostraba desprecio a los faunus. Blake no pensaba con claridad, o más bien se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos más básicos, el solo estar pensando en el hombre que estaba frente a ella hacia que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerará.

"Creo... creo que hay una forma de que me puedas ayudar..."

/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

Mientras tanto, en otro lado...

"Penny Polendina."

"¿Uh? ¿Quien eres?" Dijo la chica pelinaranja, sintiéndose un poco asustada al escuchar una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza.

"No te asustes. Me llamo Lumine, y al igual que tu, soy una Inteligencia Artificial."

"¿Pero como sabes eso?" Penny pronto se sintió un poco más calmada.

"Lo supe de repente. Pensé que como somos iguales podríamos ser amigas." Dijo Lumine en un tono amigable.

"¿En serio? Me gustaría muchísimo." Dijo la IA Penny al escuchar eso, sonaba alegre ante la idea.

"A mi también me gustaría, aunque también me gustaria pedirte ayuda con algo."

"¿Ayuda? ¿Como puedo ayudarte?" Pregunto Penny.

"Bueno..."

**Fin del Capítulo 7**

* * *

**Ni 10 capítulos y Blake ya quiere que le den por detrás. (?)**

**Además de que ya aparecieron Velvet y Penny. Otras dos más al Harem. **

**Además, ¿qué está planeando Lumine?**

**● Acerca del Lemon/Sexo ●**

**La verdad aún sigo con dudas si añadir Lemon/Sexo a la historia pero creo que lo haría más interesante, además, supongo que mucha gente lo apoyaría. Aunque si quieren dejar una opinión al respecto, ya sea positivo o negativa dejen un Review.**

**《●》**

**Bien, creo que de momento es todo, recuerden dejar Reviews o preguntas sobre el Fanfic, y compartanlo con otras personas, si creen que a alguien le gusta este tipo de historias absurdas pero entretenidas.**

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	8. Blanco y Negro

**Y aquí vamos con otro cap de Seis' Bizzarre Adventures... bueno, no.**

**Ya que todas los Reviews son referentes al Lemon no responderé nada, solo lean el capitulo y saquen sus conclusiones. **

**| RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen. |**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**\ Blanco y Negro /**

"¿Donde estaran?"

Pregunto Ruby, bastante preocupada por Blake y Seis. Debido a lo que había sucedido, las cosas parecían haberse puesto un tanto tensas, en el sentido de que Yang y Ruby no sabían que hacer o pensar sobre la situacion actual. Weiss por otro lado...

"¡No puedo creer que ella fuese una miembro de la White Fang!" Exclamo Weiss.

"No sabemos si ella es o era, pero aunque ella es una faunus no deberías pensar eso." Comento Ruby.

"Ruby tiene razón, ustedes solo seguían discutiendo." Comento Yang.

"¿Entonces porque huyo? La gente inocente jamás huye." Remato Weiss.

"Ella se estaba sintiendo ofendida por todo lo que dijiste. Te pasaste de la raya." Dijo Ruby, con un tono un poco deprimido.

"No me refería es solo que... ¡Ahg!" Weiss solamente se podía sentir frustrada, mientras sentía que sus compañeras de equipo le decían que ella era culpable. "De cualquier manera, ella tendrá que regresar y explicarse."

"No sabemos si vaya a volver." Dijo Ruby preocupada.

"John fue por ella, así que no debería haber problema... aunque me pregunto, ¿qué estarán haciendo en este momento?" Dijo Yang.

Por un momento, las chicas tenian un mal presentimiento por algún motivo. Pero de cualquier manera, solo tendrían que esperar a que Seis y Blake volvieran a Beacon.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Ruby.

"Bueno, Ruby, cuando un chico y una chica están solos... ya sabes." Comento Yang intentando no sonar tan directa.

Ruby al entender lo que decía Yang consiguió tener un ligero rubor en su rostro. "N-no crees que eso pase... ¿verdad?"

Yang sacudió su cabeza un poco y sonrió. "¿Bromeas? Ese grandulon no parece tener interés alguno en las mujeres."

"¿Como lo sabes?" Pregunto Weiss, alzando una ceja.

"Porque de lo contrario el estuviera babeando por estas chicas malas." Comento Yang con una pequeña sonrisa perversa mientras presionaba un poco su pecho.

Weiss simplemente rodó los ojos ante la actitud de la rubia. Ruby por otro lado decidió no hacer caso a lo que Yang dijo sobre su busto.

"Tranquila hermanita, estoy segura de que ellos dos estarán bien." Comento Yang. Debía admitir que se sentía un poco celosa de que Seis se fuera a buscar a Blake, pero ella estaba segura de que no harían nada raro.

Que equivocación.

《●》

"V-veras..."

Blake se sentía nerviosa por un momento. Por aquel momento ella olvido que había revelado que era una miembro de la White Fang, y ahora se preocupaba más por su problema principal.

Ella estaba en celo, y al no tener medicamento alguno para controlarlo sus instintos faunus solo le pedían "aparearse" con alguien. Para lidiar con esas situación ella tomaba medicamentos o simplemente se masturbaba hasta calmarse. Aveces ambos. Y en aquel momento ella no pensaba con claridad, su instinto le pedía a gritos mantener relaciones sexuales o calmar el cosquilleo que tenía en su entrepierna. Y frente a ella se encontraba John-B312. No era necesario adivinar para saber que es lo que ella quería.

"Me ayudaría bastante... si me... si me ayudaras a calmar mi deseo s-s-sexual..." Dijo como si fuese una niña timida, pues jamás había hecho algo así con alguien.

"¿Como puedo ayudarte?" Pregunto John, en un tono calmado.

A diferencia de Blake, que mantenía cierto grado de conocimiento en acto sexuales, gracias a vídeos pornográficos y libros eroticos, Seis no tenía el mismo conocimiento.

El hombre era un arma, una máquina de guerra, las relaciones sentimentales y/o sexuales no eran lo suyo, si sabia como funcionaba todo lo de la reproducción pero como tal no entendía nada sobre las relaciones sexuales, ya fuese por diversión o para aliviar la tensión.

De hecho lo más cercano al respecto sería una que otra broma del tipo sexual que solían decir los marines en raras ocasiones, pero como tal, John no entendía las indirectas, o incluso lo más obvio a menos que se lo dijeran directamente.

"Y-ya sabes..." Blake no quería decir las palabras.

"No entiendo Blake." El Spartan respondía de manera honesta, y al mismo tiempo calmada.

"T-t-ten..." Tomo un poco de aire para poder decir las palabras. "¡TEN SEXO CONMIGO!"

Blake grito, mientras su rostro era rojo como un tomate fresco, a lo que ella se sentía que había caído tan bajo. Estaba manteniendo los ojos cerrados al haber dicho eso.

"¿Es necesario?"

Al escuchar eso Blake abrió los ojos y miró al Spartan. Aún tenía el casco pero sonaba como si no estuviese emocionado, disgustado o avergonzado por aquella idea.

"¿No... no quisieras hacerlo...? ¿Es porque soy una faunus...?" Al decir eso Blake pensaba que el Spartan sentía asco por los faunus, a lo que se sintió deprimida. Se sentía rechazada.

"No es eso." Seis nego con la cabeza. "No tengo experiencia alguna sobre las relaciones sexuales, no creo que sea el indicado."

A pesar de que Seis hablaba de manera genuina, Blake notó que en parte había cierta inocencia en el, en el ámbito sexual. No entendia como el podía opinar de manera tan nula al respecto, de manera desinteresada. Sin embargo, ante la desesperación ella decidió tomar la iniciativa de manera más firme.

"No te obligare... Pero como líder de equipo deberías estar al tanto de mi situación... es tu responsabilidad que me encuentre en condiciones para pelear y asistir a clases." Dijo Blake, teniendo pocas esperanzas.

Pero tras unos segundos hubo una respuesta. "Ya veo... tienes razón."

Al escuchar eso Blake levantó sus orejas como una gata curiosa, y miró aquel visor dorado.

"¿Que?"

"Tienes razón, es mi deber como líder de equipo de que te encuentres en óptimas condiciones. Lo siento, no pensé que fuese tan severo."

Blake mentalmente estaba boquiabierta al notar que su pequeño engaño había funcionado, no esperaba que el Spartan aceptara de manera tan simple. Esa era la oportunidad que ella necesitaba.

"¡S-si! ¡Así es! ¡Es tu responsabilidad! ¡Eso significa que tienes que atender mis necesidades sexuales!" Dijo Blake gritando, casi emocionada y también un poco avergonzada, un poco de ambos.

"Entiendo... ¿pero tienes experiencia acerca de como hace esto?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"No... s-solo he leído y visto videos... pero se como se hace, te puedo ayudar..." Dijo Blake sonriendo un poco, aún sonrojada.

"Bien, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer." Dijo el Spartan, decidido a ayudar a su compañera.

"Primero... quítate la armadura." Dijo Blake.

《●》

Seis tardo varios minutos en removerse la armadura y el traje negro. Mientras tanto, Blake esperaba, intentando mantenerse calmada, pues iba a ser la primera ves que iba a tener relaciones sexuales. Intentaba mantenerse calmada y no saltar al Spartan para violarlo en ese momento, aunque ella deseaba hacerlo.

Tras removerse la armadura y el traje negro, Seis quedó únicamente en ropa interior negra y algo apretada, similar al traje negro bajo su armadura.

Blake notó que el cuerpo de John estaba bien formado, tenía músculos y su estómago y abdomen estaban bien marcados, además de parecer mostrar una que otra cicatriz. Sin embargo, Blake en ese momento solamente se fijaba en una cosa: un bulto bajo aquella ropa interior, el cual era notorio debido a su ropa interior ajustada.

Al verlo, Blake gateo despacio, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en aquel bulto, su rostro ardía y se ponía cada ves más rojo. Dándose una relamida en los labios, ella, sin permiso del Spartan, comenzó a bajar su ropa interior.

Ahi, Blake tuvo una mejor vista de lo que era el miembro masculino de John. Para empezar, aun no estaba erecto, pero aún así parecía tener un buen tamaño. Actuando de manera curiosa, ella con ambas manos lo tomó de manera suave y comenzó a masajear aquel falo.

John, por otro lado, dejó que Blake se encargara de todo, pues creía que ella tenía más experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. No se sentía avergonzado o apenado de estar frente a una chica desnudo, pero debía admitir que la idea de alguien tocando su organo reproductor era un tanto extraño.

Blake con ambas manos continuó acariciandole, lentamente haciéndolo más rápido, mientras notaba que aquel miembro se estaba poniendo más grande, dejando de estar suave a mas firme y duro.

"Es... muy grande..." Comento Blake en un tono suave.

"¿Es malo eso...?" Pregunto John.

"Para nada... o eso espero..." Al ver el tamaño Blake se preguntaba si algo así entraría dentro de ella.

No tardo mucho en tener el miembro de John completamente erecto, por lo que de momento iba comenzando por buen camino, o eso decía Blake en su mente.

Sin poder resistirse más, acerco sus labios a la punta del miembro, y lentamente comenzó a lamer el glande. No le dio muchas vueltas, pero era un sabor bastante nulo, al menos no tenía un mal sabor.

"Uhm... ¿Blake?"

"¿Uh-huh?" Hizo aquel ruido de pregunta, mientras ella seguía lamiendo el miembro del soldado.

"¿Es realmente necesario que lo pongas en tu boca?" Pregunto John. La sensación era extraña... pero no negaría que era un tanto placentera, raro, pero nada del otro mundo.

"Uh-huh." Respondio Blake en un tono positivo.

Dejándose llevar por el hecho de que estaba en celo, ella comenzó a chuparlo de manera más ansiosa, usando su lengua para darle lamidas al miembro ajeno. Sus piernas temblaban un poco, incluso comenzaba a sentir el como ella comenzaba a mojarse.

John por su parte se mantenía calmado, su expresión de igual manera, aunque sus ojos se mantenían entre cerrados. No entendia el porqué Blake estaba buscando en ese momento lamer su miembro pero parecía que le gustaba, quizá era para estimularlos a el. Si eso ayudaba a calmar su deseo sexual entonces el no se opondría.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de darle sexo oral, Blake al final comenzaba a detenerse, al notar que no lograba hacer que John llegara al orgasmo.

"¿Es todo?"

"No, apenas estamos comenzando." Dijo Blake. Posteriormente ella comenzó a removerse su ropa, de manera lenta pero ansiosa.

Al final ella dejó mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, que para el ojo de cualquier hombre diría que tenía un cuerpo bastante llamativo. Su trasero era firme, y su pecho era de copa D.

Blake sin pena alguna se recostó en la cama, para entonces estar abriendo sus pierna frente a su líder de equipo, claramente ofreciéndose a si misma al soldado.

"Ven... quiero eso dentro de mi." Blake invito al Spartan a acercarse.

John no respondió nada, pero acato la indicación de la faunus. El soldado se acercó lo suficiente para estar cerca de Blake. Fue entonces cuando, usando su mano para apoyarse, comenzó a frotar levemente su miembro en la intimidad femenina de Blake.

"¿Estas lista?" Pregunto John.

"Si, hazlo, despacio." Respondio por mero instinto mientras veía y sentía el falo de John acariciar sus labios vaginales.

Al tener la aprobación de Blake, John comenzó a introducir de manera lenta y calmada su miembro, empezando por la punta. Blake cerró los ojos y dejó salir un ligero quejido de dolor, al sentir su himen expandirse debido al miembro de John.

"Mételo todo... ¡Vamos!" Dijo casi gritando Blake, aún ansiosa pero también nerviosa.

Así como ella pidió, John comenzó a introducir el resto de su falo, lenta y calmadamente. Mientras, Blake comenzaba a respirar por la boca de manera más notoria al sentir aquel miembro dentro de ella, llegando al punto en que sentía que estaba tocando su útero.

Además, por un momento recordó algo bastante importante: el uso de preservativos. Desgraciadamente no tenían ninguno, y ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, por lo que Blake pensó que tendría que comprar algún tipo de pastilla después, pues en ese momento no pensaba con claridad, ella solo pensaba en hacer una cosa.

"E-esta muy adentro..."

"¿Te duele?" Pregunto John, al sentir como el cálido y húmedo interior de Blake apretaba su miembro.

Blake simplemente asintió. "Comienza a mover tus caderas."

John asintio, y así como ella pidió, el comenzo a mover sus caderas, dando inicio al acto sexual. Su miembro se desplazaba adelante y atrás mientras se mantenían en aquella posición de "misionero", de manera calmada y lenta.

Sin embargo, John no lo estaba haciendo bien del todo al principio, sus movimientos eran algo lentos y hasta incluso un poco torpes, ya que carecía de experiencia alguna. Pero para tener un mejor ángulo y poder moverse sin problemas, John tomó de las piernas a Blake y continuo moviéndo sus caderas, de manera más sencilla.

Blake por su parte sentía el falo de su lider dentro de ella, y el como se desplazaba delante y atrás, poco a poco el dolor había desaparecido, y la excitación comenzaba a aumentar para la faunus.

Blake tenía la temperatura bastante alta, y pronto sentía como empezaba poco a poco a sudar. Por otro lado, Seis se mantuvo de la misma forma, su ritmo cardíaco era igual, lo mismo por su calor corporal. Era raro que un Spartan soltara una gota de sudor en combate, mucho menos sucedería en un acto sexual.

"Esto... esto... esto... es bastante bueno... " Decía la chica faunus entre jadeos, mientras usaba su antebrazo para tapar sus ojos. Se sentía avergonzada de que acabo por dejarse llevar por su instinto más básico. Aunque por otro lado disfrutaba bastante lo que era su primera ves teniendo relaciones sexuales.

John por otro lado se sentía en cierto modo contento, en el sentido de que como líder de equipo debía asegurarse que los miembros de el equipo no tuvieran problemas. Claro que no estaba pensando que Blake solo lo estaba usando para satisfacer su deseo sexual, no le dio tantas vueltas al asunto.

"¿P-Puedes ir más r-rapido...?" Pregunto Blake mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cubiertos.

John dio su respuesta al hacer lo que Blake le había pedido. Así como ella pidió, el comenzo a mover sus caderas de manera más rápida, mientras sus manos se mantenían de manera firme en las piernas ajenas.

Para aquel momento Blake no sentía dolor alguno, lo que hizo que lo disfrutara aún más, al ser remplazado con total placer. Pronto su rostro comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa satisfactoria, mientras sentía como sus senos estaban rebotando de manera suave.

John continuó embistiendo de manera rápida y suave a Blake, manteniendo aún la cabeza fría, sin embargo, comenzaba a notar que cada ves estaba más cerca a lo que se llamaba un "orgasmo". Que tuviera buena condición física no lo hacía menos propenso a llegar al orgasmo, al menos no al principio. "Blake, creo que estoy cerca de-"

"¡No lo digas!" Dijo Blake casi gritando. "¡Solo sigue haciéndolo! ¡Más rápido, más profundo! "

El soldado asintió y prosiguió a, como dijo Blake, embestirle de más rápido y más profunda, hasta el punto en que se podía escuchar el como las caderas de John chocaban contra los muslos de Blake.

Blake llegó al punto en que estaba babeando y dejaba su lengua salir como si se tratara de un perro, además de mostrar una sonrisa. Sin tener nada más porque avergonzarse, decidió mirar a la escena de lo que estaba pasando. Observaba como John tenía sus piernas abiertas y alzadas, mientras su miembro le penetraba su interior.

"Tu pene... siento como... toca mi útero... " Decía la chica gato mientras disfrutaba ser penetrada. "¡Voy a... voy a venirme...!"

"¿Venirte...?" John pregunto un poco confundido ante el término. "Siento que pronto llegaré al orgasmo, sería mejor que lo sacara."

Blake al escuchar eso rodeó a John con sus piernas, manteniendodolo "encerrado" en aquella posición. "Nada de eso, quiero que sigas... estaré bien... así que quiero que te vengas dentro de mi. "

John no era un niño o un ignorante, y sabía bien que pasaba si llegaba a pasar eso. Sin embargo Blake sonaba segura, no sabía si era porque estaba en celo o porque quizá los humanos y faunus no pueden tener descendencia, no es que se preguntase eso alguna ves. Pero al final acató la indicación de la chica faunus.

"Esta bien." Dijo John.

A pesar de eso, Blake se negó a dejar libre al soldado, y mantuvo sus piernas al rededor de su cintura. Por el contrario, siguió disfrutando de el acto sexual, agarrando las sábanas de la cama mientras continuaba siendo penetrada.

No pasó mucho para que John comenzara a sentirse cada ves más cerca de llegar al límite, lo mismo para Blake, quien solo jadeaba mientras su interior continuaba siendo embestido por el falo de John, mientras cada ves sentía una sensación similar a la de querer orinar.

"Aquí... aquí viene... estoy por venirme... " Decía Blake entre gemidos.

El miembro de John continuó embistiendo repetidas veces el útero de Blake, a lo que ella sentía que el miembro ajeno "besaba" su útero. Sin poder resistirlo más, John al final llegó al clímax, dejando salir una gran carga de semen dentro de Blake, inundando por completo su intimidad y su útero.

Al mismo tiempo, al sentir aquel caliente líquido dentro de ella, Blake llegó de la misma manera al orgasmo, mientras comenzaba a tener espasmos, ella dejó salir todo lo que tenía guardado.

"¡ME VENGO! " Blake dejó salir un grito, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el techo, su boca babeaba y dejaba su lengua de fuera, y pronto ella dejó recaer su cuerpo en la cama.

John por su parte dio un solo respiro profundo, para después retirar su miembro de la intimidad de Blake, a lo que pronto su semen comenzó a brotar de ella hasta manchar aquella cama.

Solo una ves basto para que Blake relajará su deseo sexual un poco, pues no era como en aquellos vídeos donde lo hacían de manera exagerada y de varias poses... aunque ella pensaba que quería repetirlo en otra ocasión, por ahora se sentía satisfecha.

"Eso... eso fue maravilloso. " Comento Blake con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras aún sentía aquel semen caliente dentro de ella. Ella pensaba que el sexo era mejor a como se ve en videos o es plasmado en libros, incluso mejor que masturbarse.

"Pareces cansada, ¿nos detenemos?" Al contrario, John aún mostraba energía para continuar, aunque lo que faltaba era interés de seguir al acto sexual.

"Si... creo que por ahora estará bien... deberíamos descansar..." Decía Blake mientras se recostaba e intentaba recuperar el aliento, no sin antes tomar la mano de John para jalarlo a donde estaba ella.

El Spartan, confundido, se dejó tomar, para caer al lado de Blake en aquella cama. En un movimiento suave Blake dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho ajeno.

"¿Blake?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"Gracias por ayudarme con esto." Comentaba Blake mientras ocultaba su rostro.

"No hay porque agradecerlo, estoy para ayudarte." Dijo John con su siempre tono de voz neutral.

"¿Podrías... acariciar mi cabeza un poco? Hasta que me duerma."

John asintio y colocó su mano para comenzar a darle suaves caricias en su cabello negro, de manera suave y gentil y sin tocar mucho sus orejas.

Blake lentamente comenzaba a quedarse dormida mientras pensaba en algo. (_Me encantó esto..._)

《●》

"¿Que diablos estaba pensando...? Ni siquiera usamos protección..."

Dijo Blake, mientras mantenía su rostro tapado con sus manos, había estado así desde que despertó hasta el punto que cuando despertó estaba desnuda en una esquina maldiciendo sus instintos de faunus.

Ella se dejó llevar por completo, se aprovechó de la amabilidad de Noble Seis y lo uso como su propio juguete para complacerse, además de que ni siquiera pensó por un momento en que pasaría si quedaba embarazada.

Para aquel momento ellos estaban en un parque casi vacío, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en el césped, ya que las bancas no soportarían el peso de la armadura de Seis.

Afortunadamente (y de manera casi inmediata) Blake logró conseguir medicamento necesario para evitar un embarazo a largo plazo, por lo que no habría de que preocuparse. Además, en el camino consiguieron algo de comer, lo que era unos sándwiches de atún.

Blake durante aquel momento tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado se arrepentía que su deseo sexual se apoderase de ella. Por otro, recuerda completamente el como se sentía al tener relaciones sexuales con su líder de equipo. Jamás había tenido relaciones antes pero ella lo había disfrutado bastante, creyendo que era mil veces mejor que masturbarse, y también agradecía que Seis fuese amable con ella, pues pensaba que otro hombre habría tomado ventaja de eso, por lo que a pesar de todo, comenzaba a sentir más atracción al Spartan, no solo sexual, si no sentimental.

"¿Estaras bien?" Pregunto Seis. Para aquel momento no estaba usando su casco.

"Si, es solo que..." Blake alzaba un poco la mirada. "Con todo lo que pasó ayer es difícil comenzar la mañana."

"¿También te refieres a cuando estabas huyendo?" Pregunto Seis.

"Ohh... si, eso también." Comento Blake un tanto más relajada. "Supongo que quieres que hable de eso, ¿no?"

"Solo si tu quieres, no puedo forzarte." Comento Seis.

Blake dejó salir un suspiro, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle, así que pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo ahora. Pero no sabía como el Spartan se lo tomaría.

"Veras... yo antes era una miembro de la White Fang, podría decirse que incluso fui criada dentro de aquel grupo. Al principio el objetivo de el grupo era buscar la igualdad entre humanos y faunus, pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba se volvía cada ves más difícil. No fue hasta que alguien más tomó el control del grupo, y las ideas cambiaron de igualdad a supremacismo faunus. Ataques, robo, secuestros... Eso no es lo que yo quería, y al final abandone el grupo. Al final siempre he hecho eso, huir de mis problemas."

Blake explicó, con un tono serio, y ligeramente deprimido. Seis por su parte no mostró mucha expresión en su rostro, tan solo bajo un poco su rostro.

"Lamento escuchar eso, Blake. Al menos te diste cuenta de lo que ellos se convirtieron y decidiste no ser parte de ello." Dijo Seis en un tono calmado, el nunca había sentido por cuenta propia lo que era el ser discriminado, y tampoco era empático para sentirse triste, pero entendia la situación.

"Si... al final acabe en Vale, me inscribí en la Academia Beacon y... bueno, el resto ya lo sabes. Solo buscaba comenzar de cero. Pero Weiss y yo discutimos y bueno, ya sabes que paso."

"¿Entonces crees que la White Fang no está detrás de aquellos robos de Dust?" Pregunto Seis.

"¡Claro que no! Ellos no tendrían motivo para hacer eso."

"De hecho han sido ellos quienes han estado acumulando una gran cantidad de Dust, pero al parecer están trabajando con alguien más."

Blake se sorprendió al escuchar de repente una voz femenina. Seis incluso, aunque el ya reconocía aquella voz, a lo que el Spartan pronto tomó su scroll.

"Lumine, ¿dónde habías estado? Desapareciste toda la noche." Comento Seis.

"Estaba haciendo un par de cosas mientras tanto, lo siento."

"¿Con quién hablas? ¿Quien es?" Pregunto Blake, confundida.

"Mucho gusto Blake, me llamo Lumine, soy la Inteligencia Artificial de el Teniente John-B312."

"¿Teniente...?" Blake pregunto un tanto confundida.

"Lumine, ¿qué estabas diciendo hace un momento?" Seis pregunto.

"Mientras Blake contaba su historia estaba monitoreando las comunicaciones de Vale basándome en la Sistema CCT que se usa. Al parecer va a haber una reunión entre bandidos de la White Fang y el criminal llamado Roman Torchwick."

"¿El? ¡Pero es un humano! La White Fang nunca trabajaría con humanos." Dijo Blake casi gritando.

"¿Estas segura de esto?" Pregunto Seis.

"Totalmente, la reunión ocurrirá al rededor de las 07:00 PM, en los muelles de Vale." Comento Blake.

"No... tiene que ser un error." Decía Blake, era muy probable pero no quería creerlo.

"Podemos hacer una investigación." Sugirio Seis. "Aún tenemos tiempo, podríamos prepararnos."

《●》

"¡Blake! ¡Seis!" Gritaba Ruby.

"¡Blake!" Gritaba Yang. "¡Spartan!"

"Olvidenlo, gritando no conseguiremos encontrar a nadie." Comentaba Weiss, pesimista como siempre.

Las chicas se encontraban por las calles buscando a sus compañeros de equipo que desde la noche pasada no aparecían. Al final decidieron que lo mejor era ir a buscarles.

"¿Pero por dónde buscamos?" Preguntaba Ruby.

"Podríamos llamar a la policía." Comentaba Weiss.

Ruby y Yang tan solo se quedaron viendo a Weiss, sus expresiones decían que era una idea muy boba.

"¡No me miren así!" Grito Weiss.

"Pero de cualquier modo, ¿cómo los encontramos?" Comento Yang.

"¿A quién buscan?"

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a donde venia aquella voz, solo para percatarse de que era la misma chica del muelle de ayer.

"¿Penny?" Dijo Ruby.

"¡Saludos!" Comento Penny con una gran sonrisa. "¿Que es lo que hacen?"

"Estamos buscando a Blake y a Seis, pero no los vemos por ningún lado, se fueron desde ayer en la noche." Comento Ruby.

"¿Te refieres a la chica faunus?" Comento Penny de manera inocente, lo que sorprendió a las chicas.

"Espera, ¿sabes que ella es una faunus? ¿Como?" Pregunto Weiss.

"Las orejas de gato." Dijo Penny apuntando a su cabeza.

"¿Orejas? Pero si ella siempre está usando su... moño..." Comentaba Yang, lo que ella, Weiss y Ruby entendían porque siempre lo usaba.

"Bueno... ella parece gustarle mucho el atún..." Comentaba Ruby.

"Aunque no se quien es ese "Seis" del que hablas." Comento Penny.

"Ya lo conoces. Alto, de dos metros, pelo negro, ojos azules, con una armadura pesada y un visor dorado." Comentaba Yang.

"Se refiere a John Noble." Dijo Weiss.

"¡Ohhh! Te refieres al chico que dijo que era linda." Comento Penny, alegre mientras juntaba sus manos al recordarlo.

"Si... ese..." Decía Yang, con una pequeña sonrisa falsa, pues sentía una ligera irritación al recordar eso.

"¡Si ese es el caso puedo ayudarte a buscarlos!" Comentaba Penny de manera alegre.

Yang y Weiss querían darle de inmediato un "NO", sin embargo, Ruby, siendo la chica amable que es y principalmente preocupada por sus amigos penso rápido en una respuesta.

"¡Claro! Tu ayuda nos vendría bien." Comentaba Ruby con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Sen-sacio-nal" Decía Penny, de igual manera con una gran sonrisa.

"Que bien..." Decía Weiss con una pequeña sonrisa falsa y un tono no muy animado.

"Si..." Decía Yang del mismo modo.

《●》

Horas después...

"¿Segura que es este el lugar?" Preguntaba Blake.

"Afirtmativo." Decía Lumine. "El objetivo debería llegar en un momento."

Para aquel momento Blake y Seis se encontraban escondidos por la pasarela de aquel almacén abandonado, detrás de unas cajas para no ser vistos. Era tranquilo, incluso aburrido, pero hacía creer a Blake que esa IA estaba equivocada.

"Dime una cosa... ¿Que eres? ¿Quien te creó? ¿Fue el Spartan?" Pregunto Blake a Lumine.

"Lamento decirte que no puedo decirlo, al menos no de momento." Comento Lumine por el altavoz de el scroll de Seis.

"¿Y tu? ¿Podrías decirme algo al respecto?" Pregunto Blake a Seis.

"Después. Por ahora es mejor enfocarnos en esto." Comento Seis.

Tras decir aquello, la puerta principal del almacén comenzó a abrirse, y de el comenzaban a ingresar individuos que llevaban máscaras blancas, para la sorpresa de Blake.

"White Fang..." Murmuró Blake.

"Entonces ellos están detrás de esto." Comento Seis.

"Supongo que no quería creerlo..." Decía Blake mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. Al final ella estaba equivocada. Aunque mientras veía a los intrusos ingresar al almacén también vio a un sujeto con un bombín negro.

"Espera, ese es..."

"Torchwick." Dijo Lumine al interrumpir a Blake. "Puedes acabar lo que empezaste, Teniente."

Seis no dijo nada, simplemente con su mano derecha tomó la empuñadura de su espada de energía, sin activarla. Sin embargo, Blake le tomo de la muñeca.

"No lo hagas." Blake dijo, en un tono serio, pero también preocupado. "No es necesario que los mates."

Seis no tenía ningún problema en matarlos, eran terroristas, igual que los Insurreccionistas, solo buscaban lastimar a gente inocente. Pero también estaba la opción de neutralizarlos sin matarlos.

"Bien." Dijo guardando de nuevo la empuñadura.

"Gracias." Dijo Blake sonriendo un poco. "Necesitamos un plan de ataque."

"Los sujetos detrás de Torchwick, iré por ellos y tu ve por el. Iré primero yo." Indico B312.

Blake asintió, y pronto el Spartan se comenzó a retirar, rodeando los mientras avanzaba de manera agachada.

"Parece que realmente confía en ti." Comento Lumine, esta ves en el scroll de Blake.

"¿Tu crees?" Comento Blake alzando una ceja.

"Claro, después de todo, eres su compañera de equipo." Dijo Lumine, en un tono más amigable.

Al escuchar eso Blake no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

"Aunque creo que tuvo que ver bastante el hecho de que ambos mantuvieran relaciones sexuales."

Al escuchar eso la sonrisa de Blake se borró, un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y lo único que pudo hacer fue sacudir su scroll.

"¡Callate, cállate, cállate!" Dijo Blake, avergonzada, en un tono algo infantil.

Mientras tanto, el Spartan-B312 había avanzado lo suficiente como para estar detrás de aquellos terroristas. En total eran 5, más Torchwick. Seis no espero a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia por lo que en un movimiento rápido se quitó la capa que cubría la mayoría de su armadura.

Fue entonces cuando rápido le dio un golpe en la nuca al primero, para dejarlo inconsciente y después caer al suelo. Los demás al darse cuenta no reaccionar de manera rapida, pues Seis le dio un rodillazo en el estómago al segundo, lo suficiente para hacer que perdiera el aire y se desmayara del dolor.

El tercero disparó dos veces contra Seis, esta ves llamando bastante la atención de todos, pero Seis uso su muñeca para cubrirse y detener los disparos, los cuales fueron absorbidos por el escudo de energía, drenandolo a poco más de la mitad. Seis se acerco bastante para tomarlo de el cuello y arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo y noquearlo.

El cuarto y el quinto tenían espadas simples y cortas. Uno de ellos intentó atacar a Seis de manera vertical hacia su cabeza, pero el Spartan detuvo el ataque con su mano sin mayor esfuerzo. El otro intento atacarle de igual manera, pero Seis uso la espada de el primero para bloquear el ataque. Fue entonces cuando de manera rápido le dio una patada a uno de ellos, lo suficiente como para romperle las costillas, mientras que al otro fue un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo sangrar. Ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Para cuando acabo, Roman miro a aquel hombre de dos metros. El mismo que encontró la otra ves cuando asaltaba aquella tienda. Roman sintió el verdadero terror.

"T-tu..." Pronto el hombre del bombín tomo su bastón y apunto al Spartan, sin embargo, pronto Blake descendió de arriba, y se colocó por detrás de Roman, apuntándole con su arma a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, debido al ruido de los disparos, el resto de los soldados de la White Fang llegaron con espadas y rifles, la expresión de preocupación de Torchwick se volvió una sonrisa engreída.

Seis solamente tomo su cuchillo de combate, y se puso en una posición de pelea.

"Yo que tu bajaría el arma, señorita." Decía Roman con una sonrisa engreída.

"¡Hermanos de la White Fang! ¿¡Porque trabajan con esta alimaña¡?" Grito Blake a los faunus de la WF.

"¿Acaso no recibiste el memo? ¡La White Fang y yo vamos a emprender un negocio conjunto juntos!" Decía el hombre del sombrero de manera engreída.

"¿Para qué? Dime ahora o acabo con tu pequeña operación." Demando Blake.

"Yo no llamaría a esto una pequeña operación."

Pronto dos Bullheads aparecieron sobre el almacén, los cuales se podían ver por las ventanas rotas de el techo, y mientras Blake miraba con horror, Roman sonrío y logra disparar su bastón al pie de Blake, a lo que pronto hubo una explosión.

《●》

A unas cuantas cuadras, las chicas se encontraban aún buscando a Blake y Seis, y justo cuando pensaban darse por vencidas, escucharon una explosión a lo lejos, lo que divisaron humo a lo lejos.

"¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?" Yang pregunto.

"Vayamos allá." Ordeno Ruby.

《●》

Blake apenas había logrado esquivar aquel disparo, pero la explosión drenó un poco su Aura, ella estaba en el piso pero aún se encontraba preparada para pelea.

"Ven, gatita gatita gatita." Decía Roman burlándose.

Entre el humo y el fuego no podía ver mucho, aunque Blake vio su arma tirada a unos 3 metros cerca de ella, rápidamente se movió a recogerla, pero cuando tomó la empuñadura, Roman puso su pie encima de su muñeca, impidiendole algún tipo de movimiento.

"Debiste ser una buena gatita y regresar con tu bola de estambre." Dijo Roman mientras apuntaba su baston a la cabeza de Blake.

"¡Hey!"

Roman y Blake voltearon a ver a una ventana, de donde venia eso, y pronto vieron quién era.

"¡Ruby!" Dijo Blake, sorprendida, pero también alegrará de verla.

Ruby tomo su arma y la disparó contra Roman, el cual simplemente se movió para evitar el ataque, pero fue la oportunidad necesaria para Blake de tomar su arma y librarse. Pronto Ruby, junto con Weiss llegaron a la pelea.

"Quedate aquí ya volvemos." Dijo Yang a Penny.

"No te preocupes, yo estoy lista para el combate." Comento Penny con una sonrisa amable.

"Si tu lo dices." Comento Yang dando un salto desde la ventana al suelo.

Para aquel momento el humo había desaparecido casi por completo, lo que pronto hizo que Noble Seis se revelara del otro lado del almacén, al lado de el yacían soldados de la White Fang inconscientes, unos mostraban estar bastante heridos, otros no tanto.

"¡Alto ahí!" Demando Weiss a Torchwick, quien lentamente se quedaba acorralado en una esquina.

"No crean que han ganado, les recuerdo que tengo dos Bullheads armados con más soldados de la White Fang, les supero en armamento." Decía Roman con una sonrisa ingrata.

***CRASH***

Por el techo, detrás del equipo RWBYN cayó lo que eran los restos de aquellos dos Bullheads, junto con los demás faunus de la WF, quienes yacían inconscientes. Todos, incluso Seis quedaron sorprendidos, parecía que algo los cortó por la mitad, ¿pero qué fue?

"¡Lo siento!" Al mirar arriba hacia el techo vieron a Penny, la cual tenía cerca de ella varias espadas flotando. "¡Creo que excedi la fuerza que necesitaba usar!"

"Woah..." Yang quedó boquiabierta.

Roman estaba igual, al ver que pronto su plan se había arruinado en menos de 10 minutos. La batalla estaba perdida para la WF y Roman, el Spartan se encargó de eso completamente, junto con sus amigas molestas.

Para ese momento Seis tomo su rifle y apunto a Torchwick. "Suelta el arma y ponte de rodillas."

Roman en ese momento solo pudo suspirar. "Bien, bien... Tu ganas."

Lentamente comenzó a bajar el bastón, pero aún tenía un haz bajo la manga. El tomo un pequeño cilindro de vidrio con Dust altamente explosivo. Lo arrojó a donde estaba el equipo RWBYN y le disparó, causando una gran explosión.

La explosión fue bastante grande, al punto en que la pared y parte del techo quedaron destruidos.

De entre el humo, el escudo burbuja de Noble Seis estaba activo dentro de el estaban el Spartan y las chicas, sanos y salvos de la explosión.

"¿Están bien?" Pregunto Seis.

Las chicas respondieron de manera positiva, y pronto el escudo desapareció por completo.

"¿Que fue eso? ¿Esa es tu Semblance?" Pregunto Weiss.

"No, era un escudo burbuja." Respondio Seis.

"¿Y Roman? ¿Donde está ese infeliz?" Pregunto Blake mientras miraba el lugar.

"No está, habrá escapado." Comento Seis.

"Maldita sea." Fue lo único que Blake pudo decir.

《●》

Al final la policía llegó, eran varias patrullas, acordonaron el lugar y se llevar a los matones de la White Fang.

Seis, usando su capa para cubrirse, se encontraba con Blake en aquel momento.

"Gracias." Comento Blake.

Seis hizo "¿hum?" al momento de escuchar lo que Blake dijo.

Blake volteó a ver al Spartan, notando su reflejo en el visor dorado, entonces mostró una honesta y gentil sonrisa. "Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi, apoyarme y estar a mi lado. Nadie me había apoyado a pesar de las cosas que había ocultado."

"Somos equipo, Blake, estamos para ayudarnos." Comento Seis.

"Tienes razón... somos amigos." Dijo Blake con una sonrisa más notoria.

¿Amigos? Quizá eran amigos. Era raro para Seis considerar a alguien como un amigo, los Spartan no son exactamente seres amigables con civiles. Los únicos que consideraba amigos era el equipo Noble, sobretodo Jorge con quien trabó una amistad. Quizás no era malo intentar ser más amigable con los demás.

"Si... si, somos amigos." Dijo Seis asintiendo a la idea.

Pronto Yang, Ruby y Weiss aparecieron y se acercaron a donde estaban ellos, lo que hizo que Blake tragara saliva.

"¿Encontraron a Penny?" Pregunto Seis.

"No, creo que huyo del lugar. Pero estoy seguro que esta bien." Comento Ruby.

"¿Tu crees?" Pregunto Seis.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡Esa chica cortó los Bullheads! Y yo que pensé que era una debilucha." Comento Yang, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aunque es bueno que los encontráramos." Comento Ruby alegrará.

"Si, para la siguiente intenta no huir con mi compañera de equipo, Jefe." Comento Yang con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Jefe?" Pregunto Seis.

"Bueno, eres nuestro líder, así que pensé que sonaba bien." Comento Yang con una sonrisa juguetona, pero amistosa en cierto modo.

Por otro lado, mientras ellos hablaban, Weiss se acercó y se puso frente a Blake, con una mirada seria.

"Weiss... se lo que estás pensando, pero quiero dejarte en claro que yo-"

"¡Para!" Dijo Weiss, poniendo su mano en frente. "¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te estuvimos buscando?"

Blake bajo sus orejas de gato como si estuviese siendo regañada.

"Pensé bastante lo ocurrido y... no me importa."

"¿No te importa?" Pregunto Blake sorprendida.

"Dijiste que ya no eres parte de ellos, ¿no? Eso es suficiente para mí." Comento Weiss.

"No, lo dejé hace tiempo pero-"

"¡Blah, bah, blah! Eso no es lo importante. Somos un equipo, y eso significa que tenemos que confiar el uno al otro. Así que a la siguiente deberíamos hablarlo, en ves de que te lleves a nuestro líder de equipo." Comento Weiss, en un tono serio, pero acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

Blake por su parte, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima la cual limpio, al escuchar las palabras de la heredera.

"¡Genial! ¡El equipo RWBYN vuelve a estar unido!" Dijo Ruby alegremente, arruinando el momento serio.

Pronto las cuatro estudiantes y el Spartan comenzaron a abandonaron el lugar, caminando por las calles.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde estaban todo este rato?" Pregunto Ruby, de manera inocente y calmada.

Blake al escuchar eso se sorprendió, y pronto un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. De ninguna manera pensaba decirles lo que pasó.

Sin embargo, Seis no veía problema alguno en ser honesto. "Blake y yo estabamos-"

"¡AHHH!" Blake grito de manera infantil y puso sus manos en la boca de Seis, o casco, más bien, aunque no servia de nada ya que técnicamente podía seguir hablando.

"¿Que pasa Blake?" Yang alzo una ceja, pensando que ella parecía sospechosa.

"Ehh... bueno... nosotros... ¡Estábamos preparando un ataque contra la White Fang!" Dijo Blake intentando sonar convincente, aunque su sonrojo le delataba.

"¿En serio? No lo creo, ¿cómo sabrías que la White Fang estaba aquí?" Pregunto Weiss.

"Bueno, todo fue gracias a Lumine." Dijo Blake intentando bajar su sonrojo.

"¿Lumine?" Preguntaron Ruby, Weiss y Yang.

"Ehh... bueno, esto fue lo que pasó..." Entonces Blake comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió, parcialmente, ya que no iba a decirles de ninguna manera que estaba en celo y terminó por tener sexo con su líder.

Pero al final del día, todo había salido bien para todos.

**Fin del Capítulo 8**

* * *

**Bueno, por fin sucedió lo que muchos querían. **

**Espero les haya parecido bien la escena sexual, la verdad quería hacerla simple por el hecho de que es la primera ves para Seis, no quería describirlo como si el fuese Johnny Sins y hacer que le diera hasta por las orejas gatunas a Blake hasta reventar el cerebro, pero quien sabe, quizás las haga más detalladas y largas en el futuro, quizá no.**

**También una disculpa si esperaban que Seis tuviera más sentimiento acerca del sexo, se que lo describí básicamente con un pensamiento de "No me importa", pero tampoco podía pensar que lo disfrutara completamente, al menos no al principio. Pero hey, es un comienzo.**

**También dejen una Review para saber quién quieren que sea la siguiente chica, aunque no la esperen tan pronto, quizá e caps, no quiero hacerlo tan seguido y que esto se vuelva en un Fsnfic donde el 90% es sexo. **

**《●》**

**Bien, creo que de momento es todo, recuerden dejar Reviews o preguntas sobre el Fanfic, y compartanlo con otras personas ya que me gusta que más personas sigan esta historia, y si creen que a alguien le gusta este tipo de historias absurdas pero entretenidas.**

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	9. Novena Planta

**Veo que muchos les gusto la escena sexual, es bueno saber eso.**

**Ya decidí quien va a ser la siguiente chica para Seis, y créanme, va a ser la última chica en la que ustedes piensen.**

**Pero por ahora será más tranquilo. Nada de sexo de momento.**

**| RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen. |**

**Capítulo 9**

**\ Novena planta: Revelaciones, Recuerdos y Profesoras Rubias /**

Lunes por la mañana.

Tras lo acontecido aquella noche, el fin de semana acabó para dar comienzo a la siguiente semana de clases.

El equipo RWBYN estaba reunido de nuevo, y ahora las chicas y Seis sabían que Blake es una faunus, con lo cual no tenían problema, a lo que ella se sentía aceptada. A pesar de hacer las pases con Weiss y dar un nuevo comienzo, las chicas notaron que había algo un tanto... diferente, en Blake.

"¿Listo para comenzar el día, John?" Preguntaba Blake, de una manera amable y con una sonrisa amistosa.

"Uh-huh." Respondio Seis de manera simple. En aquel momento vestía con la mitad de su armadura en las piernas, y la camisa del uniforme, además de ir sin casco.

Blake había tomado asiento junto al Spartan, de manera casi inmediata. Sin embargo, eso fue algo que dejó a las chicas un tanto confundidas ante el cambio de actitud repentino de la faunus.

《●》

Y sin embargo, esa no era la única ves, pues parecía que el mismo escenario se estaba repitiendo a la hora del almuerzo.

La ya conocida Pyrrha, tras haber acabado con las clases, buscaba de nuevo intentar acercarse al Spartan, tras no tener la oportunidad el fin de semana por estar con su equipo.

Al ver como el Spartan tomaba asiento en la orilla, con una silla libre a su lado, se decidió a sentarse junto a él.

Desgraciadamente, Blake había sido más rápida que Pyrrha o las demás, por lo que su oportunidad se hizo añicos.

"¿No hay problema si me siento aquí?" Pregunto Blake con una sonrisa amable.

Seis simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Las chicas en ese momento se miraban confundidas las unas a las otras. Aunque Pyrrha se sentía frustrada y un tanto deprimida.

《●》

Y así continuó hasta estar en la biblioteca de la Academia. El equipo RWBYN había decidido tener una sesión de estudio en equipo por al menos una hora. Pero aún así Blake continuó estando apegada al Spartan. Bastante, hasta el punto en que la distancia de diferencia entre ellos era de unos 10 centímetros, porque Blake se acercó bastante.

Eso era suficiente para saber que Blake se estaba acercando bastante al Spartan, y no solo de manera literal, por lo que tenían bastante curiosidad al respecto.

"Tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo." Comento Blake, aunque mantenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa era la oportunidad que estaban buscando las chicas.

"Hey, Jefe." Dijo Yang.

"¿Que pasa, Yang?" Preguntó Seis, al recordar que Yang le comenzó a llamar así.

"¿Como que "¿que pasa?"? ¿acaso no notas al raro en Blake?" Comento Weiss esta ves.

"¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido?" Pregunto de nuevo el soldado.

"Blake parece un poco más... animada y alegre." Comentaba Ruby. "Quiero decir, eso es bueno pero me sorprende que sucediera de repente."

"¿Acaso algo pasó mientras ustedes dos estaban en Vale?" Pregunto Yang alzando una ceja.

En cuanto Yang pregunto eso, Ruby y Weiss se acercaron a Seis casi arrinconandolo, como si se tratara de una esposa queriendo descubrir la infidelidad de su esposo. Aunque más que nada, era simple curiosidad. Al menos en caso de Ruby y Weiss.

Desgraciadamente B312 no era exactamente un mentiroso. Más sin embargo, Blake le dejó en claro que no podía mencionar lo sucedido con las demás. Aunque tampoco Seis pensaba que fuese por el hecho de que tuvieron sexo.

"No lo sé... ella me agradeció por ayudarla y estar a su lado, al menos eso dijo." Comento Seis.

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra. Quizá entendían lo que estaba pasando. Ya que Seis fue la únicamente persona que le ayudo cuando ella huyó puede que se volviera más sentimental con el.

"Quizá tambien esta el hecho de que ustedes la aceptaron tal y como ella es." Comento Seis, en tono de sugerencia.

"Bueno... supongo que puede ser verdad." Dijo Yang, aún sin creerlo, pero podía ser una razón.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Comento Weiss, con un tono molesto como siempre.

"¿De mi?" Pregunto el soldado.

"Si, todavía no nos has dicho quién eres realmente ni de dónde vienes." Respondio Weiss.

"Uhh..." Seis simplemente respondió. Era cierto pero el tampoco tenía pensado decirlo.

"¿Acaso no puedes decirnos? ¿Es algo malo?" Pregunto Ruby, con un tono algo deprimido.

Pero Seis negó con la cabeza. "No es eso, es solo que es bastante complicado."

"¿Y no confías en nosotras para decirnos eso?" Dijo Yang, alzando una ceja. El tono de ella sonaba a que estaba presionando a John para hablar al respecto.

Por un lado, Seis sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que revelar quién es o de dónde viene. Y ciertamente el Spartan confiaba en ellas. Quizá era momento de decirles la verdad.

"Bien... supongo que tiene razón. Es mejor que vayamos con el Profesor Ozpin." Comentaba Seis mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"¡No me empujes!"

En ese momento el equipo RW(B)YN escucho a una chica quejarse de el otro lado de la estantería de libros, Seis le dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse a Pyrrha y Nora.

"Ehh... ¿Que tal?" Comento Nora mientras saludaba con una mano y mostraba una sonrisa forzada.

Pyrrha por otro lado estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza, se sentía culpable de que el chico que le gusta supiera que le estaba espiando.

"¿Estaban escuchando?" Pregunto Seis.

"Bueno... buscábamos unos libros y por error escuchamos. Créeme que no era nuestra intención espiarlos." Dijo Pyrrha apenada.

Ella no estaba mintiendo, Pyrrha y Nora terminaron por escuchar lo que Seis y las demás hablaban, por lo que al final acabaron por estar interesadas en la conversación.

Seis simplemente dejo salir un suspiro.

《●》

Tras encontrar a Blake en el camino, junto con Jaune y Ren, todos se dirigieron a la oficina de el profesor Ozpin, además de también coincidir con la profesora Goodwitch. Ahí, Seis le dio un pequeño resumen de lo que quería hacer.

"Así que... ¿quieres decirnos quién eres y de dónde vienes?" Comento Ozpin alzando una ceja.

"Correcto. Siento que es hora de darles una explicación acerca de mi presencia en... en este mundo." Comento Seis.

Fue un término que confundió a los demás.

"¿Que quieres decir con "este mundo"?" Pregunto Ruby.

"Lo que quiero decir es que yo... no pertenezco a este mundo, o incluso a esta dimensión."

Al escuchar eso los demás le dieron miradas extrañas y de confusión al Spartan-lll.

"Estas... ¿estás diciendo que eres una clase de alien?" Pregunto Yang confundida.

"Soy humano, simplemente no pertenezco a este lugar." Comento Seis.

"¡Imposible! ¡Es difícil creer que eres un humano de otro mundo!" Dijo Weiss.

"De hecho es bastante posible, aunque también el término correcto es de otra dimensión."

Al escuchar una nueva voz de tono femenino los demás comenzaron a mirar al rededor. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que venía de el scroll de Noble Seis, a lo que el pronto lo dejo en el escritorio de el director.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Ozpin con genuina curiosidad.

"Buenas tardes profesor Ozpin, profesora Goodwitch, estudiantes. Mi nombre es Lumine, soy la Inteligencia Artificial que se encuentra en la armadura de el Teniente John-B312." Comento la IA.

"Esa voz vino del scroll..." Comento la profesora rubia.

"Así es, ya que soy una Inteligencia Artificial puedo hablar usando otros dispositivos sin problemas, o incluso meterme dentro de ellos." Comento Lumine, en un tono calmado pero amigable.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es quien Blake se refería el otro día?" Comento Yang.

"¿Como diablos creaste una Inteligencia Artificial por ti mismo?" Pregunto Weiss bastante curiosa.

"No fui creada por el Teniente John-B312, y mucho menos fui creada por los humanos." Respondio Lumine, lo que sorprendió a todos. "Pero en ves de hablar de mi, el Teniente quería hablar sobre el."

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Seis por un momento.

"Es lo que tenía que revelarles en algún momento. Se que puede sonar confuso e incluso absurdo. Pero es verdad." Comento B312.

Principalmente las chicas le comenzaron a tomar la palabra, ya que el no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que podría mentirles con algo bastante ridículo.

"De hecho hay otra manera de demostrarles esto. El casco de el Teniente contiene una cámara interna, la cual graba situaciones de combate. Es decir que puedo demostrarles todo lo que el Teniente ha vivido, al menos desde su llegada al planeta Reach."

"¿Planeta Reach?" Esta ves fue Pyrrha quien pregunto eso.

"Puedo transferir las grabaciones a una pantalla más grande para que todos lo vean. Aunque... no puedo decir que lo que verán sea algo bueno, al menos no del todo." Comento Lumine.

Eso hizo sentir cierta inquietud entre los presentes, sin embargo, eso no quitaba la idea de que ellos estaban curiosos acerca de esas grabaciones.

"Veamos primero lo que tienes que decir." Comento Ozpin.

Y tras decir aquello, Lumine comenzó a interactuar con la pantalla que se encontraba en la oficina de el Director. Era una bastante grande por lo que podría servir para que todos vieran sin problemas.

"Oh amigo... debi traer palomitas." Comento Nora desanimada.

"¡Shh! ¡Ya va a comenzar!" Dijo Weiss.

Fue entonces cuando se comenzó a mostrar algo, además de escuchar algo. Lo que se veía primero era el interior de el casco de Seis, lo que era el HUD, junto con la barra de los escudos de energía y el Radar. La vista también mostraba lo que era un claro, parecía que Seis iba en un vehículo por las colinas.

No fue hasta que llegó a lo que era un tipo de puesto militar, pero un tanto pequeño, por lo que quizás era un puesto temporal. Seis había bajado del vehículo y se dirigió a una de esas estructuras.

Ahí los estudiantes y los profesores se sorprendieron al ver que al entrar lo primero que Seis vio fue a alguien con una calavera tallada en un casco, mientras parecía sacarle filo a su cuchillo con su propia armadura.

"Woah... se ve bastante genial." Comento Yang con una sonrisa animada al verlo.

No fue hasta que alguien más apareció, una mujer de pelo corto y armadura azul, y todos menos Seis y Lumine se sorprendieron que su brazo era artificial.

"Comandante." Dijo aquella chica.

Fue entonces cuando Seis pudo mostrar una mejor vista de quienes estaban ahí adentro.

"Acaso... ¿todos ellos son Spartans?" Comento Blake al ver las armaduras, un tanto similares en cuanto a diseño básico, pero los colores y piezas eran diferentes.

"Ese es el nuevo número Seis." Comento otro, uno con barba y pelo corto.

"Kat, ¿leíste su expediente?" Pregunto el que tenía una calavera en el casco.

"Solo lo que no estaba tapado con tinta negra." Respondio la Spartan llamada Kat.

Eso confundio un poco a todos, hacia sonar que había cosas escondidas acerca de John-B312.

Posteriormente se pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre, alguien de alto rango, no se sabía en ese momento de que se trataba ya que lo único que se Indico fue "poner ese repetidor de pie", por lo que se ente día que era algún tipo de problema.

Fue cuando un hombre de armadura azul se dio la vuelta.

"Teniente." Dijo el.

"Comandante, señor." Respondio el Spartan.

"Soy Carter, líder del equipo Noble." Dijo Carter en un tono calmado, un tanto similar al de Seis. "Ella es Kat, Noble Dos, Emile y Jorge Cuatro y Cinco. Tu vienes conmigo Noble Seis."

Desde aquel punto de vista parecía que el Teniente asintió, para posteriormente caminar junto con su nuevo líder de equipo.

"No voy a mentirte Teniente." Decía Carter mientras se colocaba el casco. "No esperes que el equipo te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Yo me conformo con tener a Noble a pleno rendimiento."

Mientras el continuaba hablando, el y Seis procedían a tomar asiento dentro de un Falcon.

"Una cosa, he visto tu expediente, hasta lo que la ONI quería ocultar. Me alegro de contar con tus habilidades. Pero somos un equipo, dejemos todo lo del lobo solitarios, ¿bien?"

"Entendido señor." Respondio Seis.

"Bievenido a Reach." Comento otro integrante. Jun, Noble Tres.

La primera impresión de todos en la oficina fue casi la misma. Aquel hombre, Carter, parecía ser un líder competente, también serio y profesional, y pensaban que todos los Spartans eran así, aunque tampoco es que actuara de manera más amigable con Seis, o incluso los demás miembros del equipo.

"Así que de ahí viene "Noble Seis"..." Comento Ruby.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que los Spartans son alguna clase de fuerza especial para combatir criminales?" Pregunto Yang.

"No creo que fuesen exactamente criminales normales. Todo parecía tener un aspecto más militar." Comento Weiss en un tono más simple.

"Aquel hombre dijo que era insurgencia, puede que fuesen terroristas." Añadio Blake.

"Si... pero eso no fue lo que encontramos aquel día." Comento Seis.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Pregunto Ozpin.

Seis pensó por un momento, pero pensó que lo mejor era enseñarles. Decidió que lo mejor era saltarse un largo tramo de el video.

"Lumine, adelantalo hasta llegar a la estación de repetidor." Ordeno Seis.

"Si Teniente." Respondio Lumine.

Y así como tal, el video fue adelantado bastante, se adelantó unos 30 minutos, hasta la parte en que lo primero que se vio fue un cadáver en el piso, lo que hizo sorprender a todos.

"¿Y el resto de tu unidad?" Carter. Al momento en que Seis volteo se veía que le hablaba a un soldado herido.

"Nos separamos... No creo que ellos... por radio sonaba mal..." El soldado apenas podía decir.

"Pobre... ¿qué le pasó?" Dijo Pyrrha en simpatía.

"Bien cabo, tranquilo. Te conseguiremos un cirujano de campo." Le respondio Carter.

Seis se acerco un poco moviendo el cadáver, algunos se cubrieron un poco al ver la triste escena. En aquel momento de el cadáver de aquel hombre había caído algo.

"¡Mierda! Daño por plasma." Se quejó Kat mientras veía un panel de sistema.

En aquel momento Seis tomo aquel objeto pequeño y lo mostro.

"Encontré algo." Comento John-B312 en un tono calmado, a pesar de tener un cadáver en frente sonaba relajado.

Kat pronto se acercó lo suficiente y se lo arrebató. "Me lo llevo Seis, no es cosa tuya."

"¡Por aquí encontré una viva!" Dijo Jorge mientras tomaba de la muñeca a una chica que estaba escondida.

Aquella chica puso resistencia, intentando golpear al Spartan repetidas veces para librarse, sin éxito alguno. No fue hasta Jorge soltó su arma y le tomo con ambos brazos para detenerla.

"Quedate quieta y te soltar." Le dijo Jorge.

Pero aquella chica solo dijo unas palabras. "Meg... itt... vannak."

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo sobre su extraño idioma, la sorpresa se la llevaron todos por un breve momento cuando del techo apareció un ser extraño con una armadura de color morado oscuro con azul, empuñando la misma espada que Seis tiene, intento cortarle la cabeza a Jorge.

"¿¡Que diablos es eso!?" Eso vino de la profesora Glynda. Pero básicamente todos pensaron eso.

Jorge se agachó para proteger a aquella chica. Pero aquella criatura, que era un Élite, se lanzó contra Kat para intentar cortarla, pero fue salvada por Carter. Seis comenzó a dispararle, pero sus balas impactaban en su escudo de energía. Aquel Élite ignoro los disparos y tomó del cuello a Seis hasta tirarlo al suelo.

Uno de aquellos tres alienígenas escapó, pero el que estaba frente a Seis intentó matarlo con una daga de energía, Seis lo detuvo y respondió dándole un puñetazo en la cara, sin éxito alguno, solo haciéndolo enojar hasta mostrar sus cuatro mandíbulas frente a el. Los estudiantes retrocedieron un poco, ya que la imagen era real, haciendo que se asustaran un momento.

Fue entonces cuando Carter y Kat apoyaron a Seis, haciendo retroceder al Élite. Carter pasó con su pie el rifle a Seis, el cual tomó rápido. Aquellos dos Elites habían tomado al soldado herido como rehén, huyendo rápidamente por una de las puertas.

Posteriormente Carter ordenó a Jorge y John proseguir contra los objetivos. Fue entonces cuando Seis siguió peleando, esta ves contra Jackals y Grunts, los cuales a comparación de los Elites eran más débiles.

Al final Seis habría logrado matar al Élite y conseguir su objetivo. Pero eso no evito que todos continuaran con la misma expresión, era una mezcla de sorpresa y susto.

Aquel video concluyó con lo que se mostraba en ese momento, una charla entre Carter y Kat sobre la estación, la amabilidad de Jorge, la actitud no tan bondadosa de Emile, y un Seis callado ante toda la situación. Al final solo se podía escuchar como eco en el fondo unas palabras.

El Covenant está en Reach.

"No... no puede ser..." Decía Weiss, sorprendida y aún aterrada.

"Esos... eran alienígenas, alienígenas verdaderos... ¿cierto?" Decía Ruby, aún sorprendida por lo que vio.

Los profesores también estaban bastante sorprendidos ante lo que se vio, pero Ozpin sabía mantener una expresión calmada, mientras que Glynda no tanto.

"Esas espadas son iguales a las tuyas, eso quiere decir..." Pyrrha fue quien decía eso.

"Así es. No son mías, ni fueron creadas por la UNSC. Fueron creadas por el Covenant. Pero pude capturar dos antes de llegar aquí." Comento Seis.

"¿Que es exactamente este UNSC?" Pregunto Ozpin.

"Tu casco tiene esas letras en tu casco y armadura." Comento Nora.

"La UNSC es el Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas, combina la fuerza aérea, la Marina y el ejército de las colonias humanas bajo el Gobierno Unificado de la Tierra." Explico el Spartan.

"¿Que quieres decir con "colonias"? " Pregunto la profesora rubia.

"La humanidad tiene varios planetas colonizados en la galaxia llamada Via Lactea, antes de que la guerra comenzara tenian unos 800 mundos colonizados."

Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos.

"¿¡Estas diciendo que Reach no es solamente el planeta donde vive la humanidad!?" Dijo Weiss casi gritando.

"No, de hecho Reach es una de las primeras colonias. El planeta donde apareció la humanidad es uno llamado Tierra." Explico Seis.

"Entonces este Covenant estaba en guerra con la humanidad, ¿cierto?" Dijo Ruby, Seis simplemente asintió. "¿Porque? ¿Que es lo que querían?"

"No lo sabemos, lo único que se sabe es que el Covenant mantiene como base una religión, entonces se creía que parte de su religión era el exterminio de la humanidad."

"Exterminio..." Comento Blake en un tono bajo.

"Eso es mucho peor que luchar contra los Grimm." Yang dijo con la mirada abajo.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban luchando contra este Covenant?" Pregunto Ozpin.

"27 años." Seis respondio. Una ves más su respuesta sorprendió a todos. "Pero yo llevaba pocos años luchando contra el Covenant a comparación de eso."

"¿Y qué hay de los Spartan? Parecen ser soldados de Élite." Comento Glynda.

"Lo son." Comento esta ves Lumine. "Los Spartan son soldados mejorados tanto genéticamente como mecánicamente. Los Spartan son la primera y última defensa de la humanidad contra el Covenant. Para ello fueron entrenados."

"Entonces el deber de los Spartan era proteger a la humanidad." Comento Ruby, creyendo que era similar a un Cazador.

"En un principio se crearon para combatir la rebelión humana, fue una generación llamada Spartan-ll, yo pertenezco a los Spartan-lll." Seis especificó.

"Pero eso significa que fuiste elegido para ser un Spartan desde joven, ¿no?" Comento Ozpin.

"¿Acaso tus padres no se opusieron a la idea?" Comento Glynda.

"No... no realmente." Comento Seis, no era exactamente un tema delicado pero tampoco era algo que iba diciendo por ahi. "De hecho los Spartan-lll éramos todos huérfanos. No recuerdo muy bien donde nací o quienes eran mi familia. Solo recuerdo que fue el Covenant quien atacó. A mi y a varios se nos ofreció la oportunidad de ser un Spartan bajo la promesa de venganza contra el Covenant."

Seis explico en un tono calmado y sencillo, su expresión era igual, pero no pudieron evitar sentir empatía ante lo que decía Seis, pues básicamente el era un huérfano que perdió todo, y se vio obligado desde joven a luchar contra guerra para evitar la exterminación humana.

"Lo siento, John." Comento Pyrrha, colocando una mano en el hombro de Seis.

"Podemos ver lo demás, pero como decía antes, no es del todo lindo." Comentaba Lumine de nuevo.

Por un momento hubo silencio entre todos, mientras se veían el uno al otro. Fue entonces cuando una voz intervino.

"Hay que verlo." Dijo Ruby.

《●》

Por casi dos horas los estudiantes y profesores continuaron viendo el registro de video que Noble Seis tenía desde la perspectiva de su casco.

Esto continuó con lo que fue el asedio a la base Sword, la infiltración de Jun y Seis a territorio enemigo, hasta el la batalla en las colinas de Szurdok, Ütközet, en el territorio de Viery.

Los estudiantes miraban las batallas peleadas por el equipo Noble y la UNSC. Mayormente sus expresiones fueron de sorpresa e incluso alegría al ver que a pesar de que los alienígenas contaban con tecnología más avanzada, la humanidad lograba ponerles un alto, como por ejemplo al acabar con la corbeta en la base Sword, o el contrataque en las colinas de Szurdok.

Aunque pronto esa expresión se volvió más seria e incluso gris, cuando la UNSC comenzaba a perder las batallas, como cuando apareció el Supercarguero y destruyó una de las fragatas de la UNSC.

Continuo la misión de el equipo Noble con la denominada Operacion: Gancho. Donde se pudo ver e incluso apreciar como era un planeta desde el espacio, lo que sorprendió a todos e incluso distrajo y asombro, hasta que la batalla espacial empezó, hasta al final culminar con el sacrificio de Jorge, creyendo que salvaría a su planeta natal.

Algunos no pudieron contener una que otra lágrima al ver el sacrificio de aquel Spartan para salvar su mundo natal. Pero la peor sorpresa fue que a pesar de su sacrificio, cuando Seis caía al planeta, varias naves Covenant llegaban al planeta.

En aquel momento ya no hubo ningún momento alegre, pues a pesar de que Seis y el equipo Noble seguían peleando mostraba que a batalla iba de mal en peor.

Se mostró la lucha de Seis en Nueva Alejandria, donde se mostraban escenas más horribles como civiles muertos, algunos no pudieron evitar apartar la mirada, aún más cuando una nave de evacuación llena de personas era derribada, cayendo al agua. Una escena horrible.

Más sin embargo, Noble Seis había logrado acabar con sus enemigos junto con el resto de fuerzas de la UNSC, logrando que otras naves escaparan, salvando a al menos 5000 personas, como habia dicho el Sargento Mayor Dubal, por lo que a pesar de todo fue una victoria.

A pesar de seguir peleando para defender el planeta, solo basto, también, ver la muerte de Kat y la cristalización de la ciudad de Nueva Alejandria, para saber que una victoria seria casi imposible.

Pero la esperanza aún existía.

También estaba grabado el momento en que Halsey les entrega a la IA Cortana, con la que ella creía que la humanidad tendría una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

La última misión de el equipo Noble fue entregar aquel paquete al crucero Pillar of Autumn para que lo sacara del planeta, pero no fue sencillo, pues Carter se sacrificó para que Emile y Seis continuaran su camino, mientras que Emile fue asesinado por un Élite, el cual se llevó consigo.

Tras usar el Cañón MAC de menor tamaño Seis logró dar una ventana al Autumn para que pudiera escapar del planeta, quedándose atrás.

Lo último grabado fue el encuentro entre Lumine y Seis, donde Seis encontró aquel cristal Forerunner, para posteriormente acabar en un bosque de Remnant.

Todo eso fue visto por los profesores y estudiantes, vieron una increíble y trágica lucha de la humanidad contra la guerra de exterminio del Covenant, así como los compañeros de Seis morir uno a uno.

Pero sobretodo vieron lo que los Spartans eran capaces de hacer por la humanidad, sobretodo Seis, el cual de manera heroica y valiente continuó hasta el fin, hasta sacrificarse para que el Pillar of Autumn escapara del planeta, por lo que el respeto que tenían por el aumento, incluso de los profesores, pero también demostrando que el es una completa máquina para matar, un ser entrenado para la guerra.

Tras lo sucedido, Lumine explicó quien era y quienes eran sus creadores, una antigua raza llamada Forerunner, pero no dio tantos detalles.

La Caída de Reach habría acabado con la vida de al menos 700 millones de humanos, tanto soldados y civiles. La cantidad había perturbado a todos, ya que la población de Remnant era de menos de 90 millones, comparado a Reach.

《●》

"Woah... no creo... no creo que encuentre las palabras para decir algo..." Comento Ruby, al igual que los demás, ella estaba sorprendida pero también muy confundida.

"Si... no siempre te enteras que en otra dimensión la humanidad está peleando contra aliens genocidas." Comento Yang.

"Visto así los Grimm no son tan malos..." Comento Blake con la mirada baja.

"Pero... tu y tu equipo lucharon de manera valiente a pesar de todo... y al menos lograste sobrevivir a pesar de que te quedaste solo en Reach." Comentaba Pyrrha, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Seis no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la mirada baja y con una expresión calmada, pero ligeramente seria. Si bien no le gustaba la idea de ver todo eso de nuevo, el debía aceptar que no había nada más que hacer, el planeta estaba acabado, la UNSC igual, lo único que se pudo hacer era escapar o morir.

"Al menos esa doctora, Halsey, dijo que aún había esperanza." Comento Weiss al recordar lo que ella dijo.

"Si... a pesar de todo, estoy seguro que la humanidad ganara la guerra, aunque no esté ahí para poder luchar." Declaro el Spartan, confiado en sus palabras.

"Bien... creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Te agradezco John por compartirnos esto, se que no debio fácil, pero es bueno que seas más abierto con los demás." Comento Ozpin, creyendo que era mejor que Seis actuará más como un humano.

Seis asintio ligeramente ante lo que Ozpin dijo, y tomando en cuenta sus palabras.

《●》

Al día siguiente...

A pesar de lo que Seis había revelado el día anterior las chicas se encontraban actuando de la misma manera, ya fuese de manera amigable como Ruby o de manera un tanto arrogante como Weiss.

Sin embargo, esta ves el enfoque va en otra persona.

Glynda Goodwitch es una profesora bastante profesional y dedicada a su trabajo, además de ser una mujer bastante hermosa y atractiva, tanto por su cuerpo como por su rostro y cabello. Su tamaño de pecho era de una copa F, la cual estaba bajo una blusa blanca de botones, acompañado de una falda y pantys negras que llegaban hasta su cintura. Eso haría que cualquier joven estudiante o adulto soltero estuviera babeando al verla.

Sin embargo, todo esto quedaba contrastado por su actitud seria y en ocasiones malhumorada, la cual muchos dirían que era por ser una mujer amargada, poco social, sin esposo y mucho menos novio.

Pero a pesar de eso, no tenia problema alguno con su vida, ella tenía un trabajo estable y aparte de lidiar con sus estudiantes, la vida era prácticamente tranquila.

Para aquel momento las clases habían acabado, y tocaba la hora del almuerzo. La profesora rubia había acabado de tomar notas de evaluación acerca de el combate de los estudiantes, ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos.

"¡Finalmente! La clase de Goodwitch se me hizo larga ahora. Estaba cansada."

Glynda al escuchar eso se detuvo y reconoció una de esas voces. Era de Blake Belladonna, parecía que estaban a la vuelta de uno de los pasillos.

"Se que la profesora es estricta pero... esta ves exagero bastante. Si sigue asi ella no conseguira marido." Se quejo Yang.

Glynda se quedo quieta por un momento al escuchar eso, y por un momento bajo la mirada, pensando que era lo mismo que le decían cuando ella era una estudiante.

"Es grosero eso, Yang, pero es cierto, ella aveces es bastante dura a más no poder, por no decir amargada."

Glynda solo dejó salir un suspiro. Tristemente ella tenía en cuenta que eso era cierto, no tenía la idea de cambiar ese tipo de actitud con sus estudiantes, pero le hacía pensar que hacía tiempo que no había tenido tiempo para relacionarse con amigos y mucho menos una pareja.

"Ya basta ustedes, no deberían decir eso."

Glynda al escuchar eso elevo la mirada, al reconocer la voz masculina, era de el Spartan B312.

"¿Que pasa? No es que esté mintiendo." Comento Yang.

"Puede que sea estricta y dura con nosotros, pero es porque ese es su deber, los Grimm o cualquier oponente no sera blando con nosotros. Ella nos enseña, y tenemos que acatarlo."

La profesora rubia se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, Glynda entendia que Noble Seis era un soldado de joven, pero no esperaba que fuera a decir eso.

"Seis tiene razón." Comento Ruby.

"¿Aún así no crees que estos días ella se esta pasándose de la raya?" Comento Blake.

Pero Seis negó con la cabeza. "Al menos lo que yo he aprendido es que quienes te enseñan a pelear no serán amables contigo, eso es lo que ella quiere transmitir a sus estudiantes... creo que admiro eso de ella."

Cierto, no era mismo aprender en el ejército que en una Academia de combate, pero Seis sabía que ese tipo de maestros o instructores no iban a dar ánimos y apoyo a sus estudiantes como si fuesen niños pequeños.

"Como sea, ya vámonos a comer." Comento Yang.

Todos continuaron caminando por el pasillo, sin embargo, al escuchar lo que Seis dijo, los ojos de Glynda se abrieron como platos, y pronto un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de el rostro de la rubia.

"Es... la primera ves que alguien dice eso de mi..." Comento Glynda mientras posaba su mano en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía un poco más.

Como si se tratase de una pequeña niña que le dicen linda por primera ves, Glynda no pudo evitar malinterpretar un poco lo que el Spartan dijo, por lo que pronto comenzo a pensar en aquel joven hombre de otro mundo.

"El... es inteligente, maduro... y es guapo... ¡No, no! ¡El es tu estudiante y tu su profesora!" Dijo Glynda, susurrandose a si misma en un tono alto.

Sin embargo, pronto su actitud cambió y ahora mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de Beacon.

¿Que podría ocurrir después? Esa seria una historia para otro día.

**Fin del Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Siendo honesto no me sentía muy inspirado para este capítulo, creo que los siguientes serán basados ya en la historia de RWBY. **

**Y si, decidí añadir a Glynda a esto, la verdad pensaba añadirle más adelante pero como digo, me faltó imaginación así que la tiré así sin mas. **

**《●》**

**Bien, creo que de momento es todo, recuerden dejar Reviews o preguntas sobre el Fanfic, y compartanlo con otras personas ya que me gusta que más personas sigan esta historia, y si creen que a alguien le gusta este tipo de historias absurdas pero entretenidas.**

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	10. Encuentros cercanos

**¡Sigo vivo! **

**Una disculpa, deje el episodio a medias desde hace semanas, y preferirí perder mi tiempo libre jugando videojuegos, de hecho me pase el MCC en Legendario además de estar jugando el nuevo CoD.**

**Pero luego pensé que ya había pasado más de un mes, y comencé a escribir la otra mitad hoy mismo. Una disculpa si alguien seguía esperando esta historia.**

**Sin más que decir, sigamos.**

**| RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen |**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**\ Encuentros cercanos /**

Otro día más en Beacon.

Esto para el Spartan B312 se había vuelto una rutina, pronto lo que para el era un sentimiento extraño de no estar luchando constantemente se convirtió en un sentimiento bastante raro en el, pues solo lo conseguía pocas veces, el cual era la tranquilidad.

Claro que aún había incidentes, como lo que sucedió en los muelles días atrás, pero además de eso, su vida en Remnant era prácticamente calmada. Aún seguía pensando en lo que sucedía con la humanidad y el Covenant, pero desgraciadamente el ya no podía hacer nada, y por muy raro que fuese, el se sentía optimista y creía que al final la humanidad ganaría.

Después de todo, el siempre había escuchado acerca de un Spartan que siempre había sido más fuerte y más hábil de entre todos, era un Spartan-ll, un líder nato para la guerra que supo dirigir a los demás Spartan por años y años contra el Covenant. Y si bien recordaba Seis, el rango de ese Spartan era Oficial Menor Je-

"¡Disculpa!"

Seis escucho aquella palabra, por lo que sus pensamientos fueron detenidos. En aquel momento el estaba solo y caminando por un pasillo, por lo que el supuso que le hablaban a él.

Al final, el Spartan se dio la vuelta, por lo que terminó por ver dos chicas. Ya conocía a una de ellas, era la chica faunus con orejas de conejo llamada Velvet, pero había otra, ella llevaba lentes de sol y una boina negra. Y como dato extra que nadie se preguntaba, el tamaño de su pecho era una D, a diferencia de la de Velvet que era una B.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto Seis a la chica de lentes, como siempre, su tono de voz era calmado y relajado, y casi completamente desinteresado.

Sin embargo, aquella chica de boina miraba de arriba a abajo al Spartan. Sobre todo el rostro, el cual le hacía pensar a esa chica que parecía que el Spartan tenía rasgos de un hombre guapo, además de que bajo la ropa parecía que tenía músculos.

"Mhhh... te imaginaba más alto." Comento aquella chica al momento de estar más cerca de el, en un tono un tanto juguetón y con una sonrisa. "Disculpa, mi amiga Velvet me decía que la habías ayudado con un par de idiotas, y ella queria recompensartelo."

El Spartan solo ladeo la cabeza un poco en forma de confusión. El sabía a lo que ella se refería, pero no entendia lo que ella quería. "No lo hice para que se me recompensará."

"Con que eres alguien humilde, ¿eh? Bueno, no tienes más opción, esta linda conejita decidió recompensar con un almuerzo."

"Un... ¿almuerzo?" Pregunto Seis un poco confundido.

"S-si." Comento la chica conejo llamada Velvet. Parecía muy nerviosa, tenia la mirada baja y en sus manos envuelto algo cuadrado y largo, seguramente siendo la caja que mencionaba. "D-digo, si no te molesta."

"Lo siento, pero pensaba unirme con mi equipo en la cafetería." Comento el Spartan, intentando no soñar grosero.

Pero pronto aquella chica de boina y lentes tomó del brazo al Spartan. "Vamos, deberías aceptar. Es bastante descortés rechazar lo que una chica hizo por ti."

Seis lo penso por un momento. Si bien es cierto que habia aprendido de Jorge-052 que lo mejor era ser amable con las personas ciertamente era un tanto complicado cuando tenias que estar con otras personas, básicamente era más sencillo decir que hacer. Al final Seis solo pudo suspirar y aceptar.

"Esta bien." Comento Seis, quizá no se notaba pero acepto de mala gana.

"Genial, me gusta cuando los chicos son obedientes y bien portados." Comento bromeando la chica de boina con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Velvet no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al escuchar que el Spartan aceptó la idea. Mientras que la chica de boina pensaba que de seguir negándose, después de lo que tardó su amiga Velvet en cocinar todo, le habría pateado el trasero.

Así que al final los tres caminaron y llegaron a uno de los bancos que se encontraban por fuera de la Academia. Seis estaba sentado en medio de ambas chicas.

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado de manera formal. Mi nombre es Coco Adel, y soy la líder de el equipo CFVY, de segundo año. Y esta linda conejita es mi buena amiga Velvet, pero eso ya lo sabrás."

Seis asintió al escuchar eso. "Mi nombre es John Noble. Soy el líder de el equipo RWBYN, de primer año."

"Ahora que lo pienso, me suena ese nombre... ¿acaso tu eres el Spartan del que todo el mundo habla?" Pregunto Coco un tanto curiosa.

Después de todo, Seis en ese momento no iba con su armadura completa, por lo que era difícil reconocerlo, ya que lo más llamativo de el Spartan solía ser su armadura completa, sobretodo el casco con visor dorado, pero ahora solo llevaba de armadura la parte inferior. Seis al escuchar eso simplemente asintió.

"Oh vaya, supongo que estoy frente a una celebridad." Comento Coco de manera juguetona.

"Uhm disculpa." La chica llamada Velvet dijo un poco nerviosa.

Seis volteo a verla y vio como ella, con un ligero sonrojo le ofrecía un plato con forma cuadrada, el cual era parte de aquella caja. Dentro de el contenía lo que era arroz blanco, verduras y carne, el olor y el como se veía la comida daba una clara idea de que podría saber bien.

"Gracias." Respondio el soldado, tomando aquel plato con ambas manos.

"Adelante, prueba y di que tal sabe." Comento la chica llamada Coco, en un tono calmado pero amigable.

El Spartan hizo lo que Coco dijo, y tomando un tenedor decidió darle la primera probada a aquel platillo, principalmente al arroz. Sus ojo se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al haberlo probado.

"Esta bueno." Comento, aún en un tono calmado, pero ligeramente sorprendido.

"¿Verdad que si? Velvet es bastante buena cocinando, quizá con eso ella llegue a ser una buena esposa, ¿no lo crees?" Comento Coco, con una sonrisa juguetona, más que nada lo decía para molestar a su amiga, la cual solo se puso ligeramente sonrojada.

"¿Uhh? Si, creo que sería una buena esposa." Comento el Spartan. Claro que no entendia en que tipo de contexto lo decía Coco, simplemente le dio la razón.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el rostro de la chica coneja se pusiera roja como un tomate, ante la idea de casarse, claro que no pensaba en tales cosas en serio pero si lo pensaba bien el Spartan era alguien bastante... Noble. Quizá haría de buen compañero por el resto de la vida de alguien.

Al final, era un momento tranquilo entre los 3.

Aunque no sabían que alguien más les estaba viendo por un momento.

《●》

"¿Donde estará John?" Pregunto Pyrrha, un tanto preocupada, pero también con ganas de verlo.

"Quien sabe, fue el último en dejar la clase." Comento Yang, sin preocuparse mucho.

En aquel momento todos estaban en la cafetería comiendo lo que era el almuerzo de aquel momento, era variado pero los estudiantes escogían lo que se les apetecía más.

"¿Quizá algo paso? Quiza se quedó con la profesora Goodwitch." Sugirio Weiss.

"Ahora que lo pienso... no se si sea imaginación mía pero pensaba que la profesora estaba viéndolo más de lo normal." Comento Blake, no estaba segura y sonaría tonto, pero parecía más la mirada de una mujer atraída a un hombre.

"¿Tu crees?" Pregunto Pyrrha bastante curiosa al escuchar eso, pero quizá Blake se equivocaba.

Para aquel momento, la platica entre las chicas fue interrumpida cuando llegó Nora, la cual había llegado corriendo, y de manera fuerte golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

"¡No lo van a creer!" Dijo Nora, con una cara de sorpresa.

"Nora, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunto Ruby, con una expresión de curiosidad.

"Acabo de ver al Spartan comiendo con dos chicas de segundo año." Explico Nora en ese momento. A pesar de tener nombre, ella, como otras personas se referían a él como Spartan.

Y al momento de escuchar eso, Pyrrha, Yang y Blake dejaron caer en ese momento sus cubiertos en la mesa, y sus rostros quedaron completamente congelados.

"¿Dos chicas de segundo año? ¿Porque Seis andaría con ellas?" Pregunto Ruby, con una expresión confusa.

"Quien sabe." Nora simplemente se encogió de hombres. "Aunque una de esas chicas se parece a la coneja que Seis ayudo el otro día."

"De todos modos no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos." Comento Weiss, con actitud amargada, aunque ella intentaba no darle vueltas al asunto, pero era algo que le interesaba. No tanto como otras chicas.

"B-bueno, quizá esta en problemas así que deberíamos ir a ayudarlo, ¿no?" Comento Yang, mientras ella se levantaba de la mesa.

"Estoy de acuerdo, quizá ellas tienen malas intenciones." Comento Blake.

"Hay que ayudarlo." Comento Pyrrha.

Dijeron aquellas chicas, con una expresión que combinaba preocupación y celos, mientras que el resto no le daba tantas vueltas al asunto.

"¿Deberiamos seguirlas? Antes de que decidan matarlas." Pregunto Nora, como si se tratara de algo normal.

"No se si debamos ir." Comento Ruby. "¿Tu que opinas, Weiss?"

"A mi me da igual." Dijo de manera seca y amargada, mientras continuaba comiendo, e intentando no pensar en B312.

《●》

Para aquel momento ya habían pasando unos 20 minutos solo que para ese momento Seis, junto con Velvet y Coco ya habían terminado lo que la coneja había preparado de almuerzo. Ahora se encontraban caminando por el pavimento de la escuela, pero caminaban para ingresar de nuevo al edificio.

"Estubo bastante bueno, gracias." Respondio Seis, de manera calmada pero amable.

"Estoy segura de que no fue la gran cosa." Comento Velvet, con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar al soldado.

Más sin embargo Seis negó con la cabeza. "Habló en serio, nunca tuve oportunidades de comer algo tan bueno."

"Para ser de primer año eres algo entretenido. Si quieres podemos seguir saliendo juntos." Comento Coco, de manera simple, pues la verdad era que le intereso un poco el Spartan tras saber quien era realmente.

"¡Jefe!"

Pronto alguien le llamó, Seis volteo a su derecha, y de igual manera Coco y Velvet, para ver de quién se trataba. Seis conocía aquella voz, más aquel podo que había recibido desde hace poco, por cierta rubia de su equipo.

Al voltear, B312 vio a Pyrrha, Blake y Yang, más sin embargo sus miradas se dirigieron a las dos chicas que estaban con ella.

Por otro lado, Velvet reconocía a esas chicas, pensando que eran sus amigas, mientras Coco bajaba un poco sus lentes de sol para ver a esas chicas con una mirada de desinterés, mientras aquellas tres se acercaban.

"Ey. Pensé que estarían almorzando." Comento Seis.

"Bueno, ya almorzamos pero te estábamos esperando." Comento Blake, intentando mantener una expresión calmada.

"Lo siento, no tenía la intención de preocuparlas." Respondoo el Spartan.

"Por cierto... ¿quiénes son ellas?" Pregunto Yang alzando una ceja, pues era lo que ella quería saber desde un principio.

Coco al notar la actitud hostil de la rubia solamente sonrió y se acercó. "Un gusto, mi nombre es Coco, y ella es mi compañera de equipo Velvet."

"H-hola, un gusto." Dijo Velvet ligeramente nerviosa pero aún así ella pudo sonreír.

"¿Y quiénes serían ustedes?" Pregunto Coco, alzando una ceja.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Yang, y soy la compañera de equipo de John." Dijo Yang, con una sonrisa amable, aunque en realidad era más para alardear de que ella estaba con el.

"Me llamo Blake, un gusto. También compañera de equipo." Por otro lado, Blake lo dijo más calmada y una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Pyrrha, un gusto. Y solo soy una amiga." Dijo Pyrrha con una amable sonrisa.

"Mhhh... creo que te conozco, ¿no eres a quien llaman la Chica Invensible?" Pregunto Coco a la pelirroja.

"Si, pero solo es un apodo." Dijo Pyrrha un tanto apenada.

"¿Acaso eres alguien famosa?" Pregunto el Spartan al escuchar lo que Coco dijo.

Al escuchar eso Pyrrha intentaba suprimir una sonrisa, curiosamente el que Seis no conociera nada de ella le hacia feliz, y hacia que se interesara aún más en el guerrero del espacio.

"Ehh... no, no exactamente." Respondio Pyrrha intentando mantenerse tranquila.

"Ya veo." Como siempre, Seis solo dio una respuesta simple.

"Bueno, supongo que debes irte con tus amigas. De cualquier modo fue divertido pasarla contigo." Comento Coco con una sonrisa confiada. "Deberiamos hacerlo de nuevo."

"Claro." Seis simplemente asintió ante la idea, no era algo que le molestara, tampoco algo que buscara hacer de nuevo.

"Nos vemos después, John." Dijo Velvet un poco sonrojada pero con una sonrisa, ya que disfruto pasar tiempo con el.

"Nos vemos luego, Spartan." Dijo Coco, con una sonrisa un tanto animada.

Y justo después de que dijo eso y comenzaba a pasar al lado de él Spartan, le dio una palmada suave en el trasero. Lo que dejó sorprendidas a las chicas, mientras que Seis solo ladeo un poco la cabeza.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Seis.

"Solo es mi manera de despedirme. Bye bye." Dijo Coco, bajando un poco sus lentes y dándole un último guiño al Spartan. Pronto ambas se marcharon.

Yang, Pyrrha y Blake parecían estar bastante enojadas ante lo que hizo la chica de segundo grado. Aunque claro, ellas intentaban no demostrarlo.

"También deberíamos regresar."

"Claro." Fue la respuesta de las tres chicas, la cual dijeron entre dientes y con una sonrisa forzada.

Por otro lado, Velvet y Coco simplemente se retiraron por otro lado.

"Es un chico bastante interesante, dicen que tiene unas espadas de luz o energía, no se que sean." Comento Coco. "Ya veo porque te gusta, parece un poco callado y serio pero es buena persona."

"Y-ya te dije que no me gusta..." Dijo Velvet apenada, y con un sonrojo.

"Ohhh, ¿en serio? Si ese es el caso, ¿me lo puedo quedar para mi? Quizá y te lo pueda prestar de ves en cuando." Comento Coco, molestandola un poco pero de buena fe.

"Que graciosa eres." Comento Velvet, dejando soltar un suspiro, y sus orejas se agacharon un poco. "Pero parece que esta con otros chicas, y bastante lindas."

"Bueno... ninguna dijo ser su novia. Aún tienes oportunidad." Diji Coco.

Eso bastó para que las orejas de Velvet se pusieran de punta de nuevo.

《●》

En la tarde, en aquel mismo día...

"Muy bien, este es el día en que necesitamos un plan de acción." Declaro Ruby a los demás miembros de su equipo. En ese momento se encontraban en su dormitorio.

Seis se quedó un poco confundido ante lo que dijo la joven chica.

"Tenemos que hacer algo para detener a la White Fang." Dijo Blake, de forma determinada.

"Pero solo solo somos 5 estudiantes." Respondio Weiss, pensando que la idea era mala.

"Somos 4 cazadoras en entrenamiento, y un súper soldado del espacio. Yo creo que podemos lograrlo, ¿no lo crees, Jefe?" Comento Yang, apoyando la idea.

"¡Quizás el pero nosotras no estamos listas!" Respondio Weiss de nuevo.

"Mhh..." B312 lo penso por un momento. Como soldado, el entendia que debía acabar con aquellos que quisieran lastimar a los inocentes, por otro lado, no sabía si era peligroso traer a estudiantes que quizá no se hayan enfrentado a este tipo de problemas, pero quizá les sirva para el futuro. "Podríamos hacerlo, pero si creen que es peligroso no duden en dejar el lugar."

"¿Pero como se supone que sabremos dónde estarán?" Dijo Weiss.

"De eso yo ya me encargué." Desde el DataPad de el Spartan, la voz de Lumine se pudo escuchar. "Habra una reunión de la White Fang en los muelles esta noche."

"¿Como sabes eso?" Pregunto Blake un tanto sorprendida.

"Es bastante sencillo conectarse a la red de comunicaciones que cubre Vale y monitorear todas las charlas." Explico la IA.

"¿Entonces te la pasaste espiando a todo mundo este día?" Comento Weiss alzando una ceja.

"Solo es para saber la ubicación de nuestro objetivo." Indico Lumine como si nada.

"¡Al menos ya sabemos a donde ir!" Dijo Ruby, animada.

"Pero... tenemos que asegurarnos de una cosa. Solo queremos detener sus planes, no queremos matar a nadie." Dijo Blake en un tono serio.

En ese momento las chicas miraron a Seis, mostrando un rostro de preocupación. Ellas no juzgaban al soldado pero sabían que el ya había matado antes a terroristas faunus y bandidos humanos.

"Nada de matar. Pero considerenlo como último recurso." Dijo Seis en un tono serio.

Al menos eso bastó para que no hubiera un baño de sangre, con eso las chicas se sentían un poco más tranquilas.

《●》

Más tarde esa noche...

Eran al rededor de las 9 de la noche, y los muelles parecían estar completamente abandonados, sin embargo, no era el caso.

Seis, liderando a las cuatro estudiantes Cazadoras, llegaron a lo que era el almacén de la reunión de la White Fang. El equipo RWBYN se encontraba en el techo, observando por una de las ventanas.

"Son demasiados... ¿qué deberíamos hacer?" Comento Weiss.

"Son nuevos reclutas, seguramente la mayoría no estarán armados, por lo que quizá escapen." Comento Blake, ya que tenía más conocimiento sobre eso.

"Quizá puedas llegar de sorpresa sobre ellos, entonces después nosotras iremos." Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa confiada.

Seis asintió ante la idea. No era tan mala, después de todo, combatir terroristas no era tan complicado para un Spartan. Abrió un poco más la ventana de el techo, fue ahí donde tuvo una mejor vista y pudo divisar a Torchwick.

Seis, sin preocuparse por la altura, se dejó caer por la ventana, hasta llegar al suelo. Fue rápido, y Seis impacto en el suelo, haciendo un aterrizaje limpio. Pronto comenzo a ponerse de pie, y miro a su al rededor, principalmente a los reclutas de la White Fang, los cuales parecían nerviosos o incluso asustados.

"Boo." Dijo Seis, de manera simple.

Y justo en ese momento, la mayoría de los faunus comenzó a escapar de el lugar.

"¡Es el Spartan!"

"¡Nos va a matar!"

"¡Escapen, ese sujeto es un Demonio!"

Gritaron la mayoría mientras escapaban de el lugar. Después de todo, para ese momento ya se sabía sobre lo que el Spartan había hecho anteriormente con sus enemigos. Agujeros de bala en la cabeza o miembros cortados, no importaba, ellos simplemente acababan muertos.

"¡Tu otra vez!" Grito Roman, bastante enojado.

Seis simplemente volteo a verlo, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera tomo un arma. Sin embargo, los ya veteranos miembros de la White Fang comenzaron a rodear al Spartan.

"Esta ves estas completamente rodeado." Dijo Roman mostrando una sonrisa ligeramente malvada. Pronto tiró de la que era una cortina que estaba en el pobre intento de escenario, solo para revelar un arma bípeda, la cual era un Paladin atlesiano, el cual comenzó a montarlo. "Me asegurare que te vayas al infierno."

Sin embargo, para aquel momento, el resto de el equipo RWBYN descendió de la ventana, logrando darle un golpe certero a los matones de la White, dejando inconsciente a al menos cuatro matones, y pronto comenzo una pelea.

"¡Nosotras nos encargamos! ¡Tu ve por ese payaso!" Grito Yang, mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a uno de los terroristas.

Seis simplemente asintió, más sin embargo, aún no desenfundaba algún arma, podría usar las espadas y cortarlo, pero no sabía de lo que esa cosa era capaz. Decidio primero analizarla y ver como podría responder.

"Por lo que he llegado a notar, ese meka está bastante blindado, aunque es solo un prototipo, pero su motor se encuentra en la espalda." Le dijo Lumine dentro de el casco.

Seis ya tenía una idea de cómo derrotarlo, pues ya había hecho este tipo de cosas un par de veces.

Roman, sin esperar a que el soldado tomara sus armas, pilotó el robot y con gran fuerza intentó aplastar a Seis, pero este simplemente lo evadió, rodando hacia su derecha. El meka comenzó a disparar varias balas, pero Noble Seis comenzo a correr al rededor de el, mientras las balas impactaban en la pared.

Seis pronto cambió de dirección y comenzo a correr directamente a donde estaba el Paladin, Roman intentó golpearlo con el cañón en el brazo izquierdo, sin embargo, Seis dio un salto evitando aquel ataque, y pronto dio otro salto sobre el brazo para llegar a la cabeza, estando ahí, comenzó a bajar por la espalda. Seis vio una compuerta pequeña, cerrada, por lo que comenzó a golpearla hasta abrirla, dentro había varios cables, pero sin pensarlo dos veces el activo e introdujo una Granada de fragmentación. Al haberla metido, Seis dio un salto para atrás, alejándose varios metros, hasta que...

***BOOOOOOM***

La granada exploto, y con ello el Paladin. Roman salió volando de la cámara de el piloto, acabando en el suelo. Seguía vivo, no estaba tan herido pero su ropa estaba ligeramente quemada.

"Agh... maldición..." Dijo Roman mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

"Rindete." Le dijo Seis, en un tono serio.

Para aquel momento, las chicas ya habían logrado acabar y noquear a sus oponentes, por lo que pronto llegaron con el Spartan para asistirlo.

"Estas acabado, Torchwick." Le dijo Weiss.

"Ohh esto no acaba, aún no niña estúpidamente." Le dijo Roman mostrando una sonrisa.

Yang se mostró bastante disgustada al escuchar aquel comentario hacia la heredera, e intento golpear al criminal. "Cierra la boca."

Se acerco e intento golpearle. Sin embargo, no ocurrió lo que Yang y los demás esperaban. Al impactar a Roman, lo que había frente de ellos se fragmentó, como si se tratara de un vidrio, o algún tipo de espejismo.

"¡Maldicion, debe ser su Semblanza!" Grito Blake, frustrada.

"¡Busquenlos!" Dijo Ruby, y pronto todos se separaron.

Seis por unos segundos Seis dejo el almacén y miro al rededor, hasta que noto movimiento en su radar, para asegurarse de que no fuera un error, Seis se movió sin avisar a los demás.

Tras seguir el punto azul en el radar de movimiento a un callejón, ahí vio a Roman. Seis desenfundó su magnum y apuntó al criminal.

"Quieto ahí." Le dijo Seis.

Roman simplemente sonrió, sin pensar en obedecer la orden de el soldado. Y a pesar de estar un poco herido, el sentía que aún tenía la ventaja.

De el cielo, seguramente de el techo de alguno de los edificios, cayo una persona. Primero se encontraba de cunclillas tras caer, pero pronto se puso de pie. Revelando ser una chica, de color de pelo variado, de color rosa y café, además de parecer tener heterocromia, y un tamaño de 1.47, aún en tacones era alguien pequeña. Por último, lo menos interesante para Seis, pero más interesante para otros, es que su tamaño de pecho parecía ser una D, bastante grande para alguien tan pequeña.

Aquella chica mostró una expresión calmada y una pequeña sonrisa, ademas inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia el Spartan, parecía ser un tipo de saludo cortés.

"Es el Spartan, aquel que te decía." Dijo Roman. "Estoy herido, así que Neo, por favor, encárgate de el."

Le indico Roman, extrañamente parecía que se lo pedía en un tono amable, lo que daba a pensar que aquella chica no era una matona cualquiera. ¿Quizá una compañera? No importaba, para aquel momento Roman había comenzado a huir.

De cualquier modo, aquella pequeña sonrisa que ella tenía se convirtió en una sonrisa perversa. La chica, llamada Neopolitan, o Neo simplemente, mostró su arma, la cual parecía ser un paraguas, sin embargo, pronto eso demostró ser una larga, delgada espada. Seis tomo su cuchillo de combate, preparado para pelear.

Neo se movió rápidamente hacia Seis, intentando apuñalarlo con su espada, pero Seis simplemente la desvió, golpeando la espada de Neo Consuelo propio cuchillo. Seis intento desarmarla, por lo que primero intento tomarle del brazo, pero Neo se movió rápido, ella dio un salto e intento darle una patada a Seis en la cabeza.

Seis, simplemente se agachó, e intento atacar a Neo con su cuchillo en el brazo, pero de igual manera, ella usó su espada para evadir el ataque. Seis no pudo evitar pensar que ella era bastante ágil, su tamaño le daba cierta ventaja.

Pronto Neo dio un salto a lo que parecían ser unas escaleras de emergencia en el edificio, vio a Seis por ultima ves, y solo sonrió, parecía que en forma de burla. Seis no sabía si ella solo quería ganar tiempo, pero no se quedaría así solamente. Seis fue a la escalera, la cual afortunadamente pudo soportar su peso, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a subirlas.

Neo le estaba esperando, ella estaba en el borde, sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y su arma en mano, además de mostrar una sonrisa engreída. En la mente de Neo, ella solo estaba jugando, pues no consideraba al Spartan una amenaza seria, si ella quería escapar, escaparía. Pronto se puso de pie, preparándose para pelear.

Seis se acerco lentamente, con cuchillo en mano, esperaba tener una ventana para atacar sin problemas a Neopolitan. Pero fue ella quien decidió atacar al Spartan primero, ella dio un salto, e intento darle una patada, Noble Seis uso su brazo para bloquear el ataque. Neo, para evitar que Seis aprovechara la nula distancia entre ellos, uso su otro pie, para pisar con ambos en el brazo de el Spartan y dar un salto para alejarse.

Al saltar, Neo regreso a la orilla de el edificio, cayendo de pie, pero no de manera perfecta. Uno de los tacones que ella tenía estaba fuera de la orilla, por lo que por un momento perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que su cuerpo se fuera para atrás, por lo que ella estaba por caerse.

Estaban en un edificio alto, la caída no la iba a matar, aunque si le daría un gran dolor hasta mañana. Neo cerro los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Sin embargo...

Al estar cayendo, ella pronto sintió una mano, una gran mano tomando la suya. Al abrir los ojos, ella vio por un breve momento el reflejo de su rostro en el visor dorado de Noble Seis, ella estaba sorprendida, no pensaba que el Spartan fuese a ayudarle. Pero ambos estaban cayendo ahora, pero Seis logró tomó a su oponente en sus brazos.

Seis lo tomó como cualquier cosa simple, pues el cayo de pie en el suelo y Neo no era exactamente alguien pesada. Ahora se encontraban de el lado de el muelle, junto al mar, solo que Neo se encontraba en los brazos de el Spartan, al estilo de princesa.

Seis noto que Neo no intento atacarle al momento de tenerla en sus brazos, el no estaba seguro pero valía la pena intentar hablarle. "¿Estas bien?"

Neo no esperaba que el Spartan preguntara eso, mucho menos intentara salvarle. Pronto ella comenzó a moverse, con la intención de bajarse y ponerse de pie, Seis no opuso resistencia y la dejó. Al momento de estar de pie, Neo estaba sujetando la mano de el Spartan, y al verlo de cerca y sin pelear noto que el era bastante grande, pero también era debido al tamaño de ella. Neo media 1.47 en tacones, Seis media 2.05 metros, así que la diferencia era bastante notoria.

Neo, con una expresión calmada pero aún ligeramente sorprendida asintio, a lo que dijo el Spartan, sin decir una palabra. Ella se separó y soltó la mano de el Spartan, pero no escapó. En ves de eso, ella solo mostró su Scroll, en el decía la siguiente palabra. ("Gracias.")

"¿Eres muda?" Pregunto el Spartan, un tanto curioso al respecto.

"(Así es, no es como que tenga mucho que decir después de todo.") Escribio Neo.

Al menos parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a hablar, o en todo caso escribir. "Dime dónde se esconde Torchwick."

Neo solo mostró una ligera expresión de enojo. ("No pienso decírtelo, si te quieres encargar de la White Fang es cosa tuya pero a nosotros no nos incluyas.")

"¿Acaso eso significa que no te gusta trabajar con ellos?" Pregunto Seis.

("Nos están pagando para colaborar con ellos, pero no nos gusta, al menos no a mi.")

"¿Quien les está pagando?" Dijo Seis, en un tono calmado, pero interesado.

"¡Seis!"

El Spartan y Neo voltearon a ver al resto de el equipo RWBYN, pero pronto ellas se sorprendieron al ver a aquella chica, la cual se encontraba con el Spartan, pronto ellas se acercaron.

"¿Quien es esa niña?" Pregunto Yang un tanto curiosa.

"Seis, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Ruby preocupada.

Neo alzo una ceja al escuchar como ella llamó al Spartan, en ves de un nombre era un numero. Pero le dio más atención a lo que dijo Yang. ("¿Niña? Tengo 22 años.") Escribio Neo, con un ligero puchero en su rostro.

"Uhh... ¿lo siento?" Dijo Yang. "Tampoco es tan grave como para que no me hables."

"Dime lo que quiero saber. Para quienes trabajan tu y Torchwick." Pregunto Seis de nuevo.

Al escuchar eso las chicas se sorprendieron y estaban preparadas para tomar sus armas. Neo noto eso, pensando que lo mejor era cooperar, en parte.

("No lo se, Roman no me lo ha dicho, solo se que se trata de una mujer") Dijo Neo en su scroll.

"Una mujer..." Comento Seis en voz baja.

"Si nos dices lo que queremos quizá te puedas ir." Dijo Weiss, con su actitud de pocos amigos.

("No lo se. Y aunque me llevaras con la policía no diría nada.") Escribió Neo. (Pero les diré algo interesante si me dejan ir.)

El equipo RWBYN intercambió miradas por un momento, pensando que dependería en que decía ella.

"Te escuchamos... ¿leemos?" Dijo Ruby, algo confundida.

("La White Fang está tramando algo al suroeste de Vale, dentro de una semana comenzarán a mover ahí armas y explosivos.)

"¿Que? ¿Porque harían algo como eso?" Demando saber Blake.

Neo simplemente mostró una pequeña sonrisa burlona a las chicas y se encogió de brazos, como si dijera "no lo sé".

"¡Escuchame, enana-!" Dijo Blake entre dientes, acercándose enojada a Neo.

"Basta." Le dijo Seis a Blake, a lo que ella decidió hacer caso. "Me haz dicho suficiente. Y eso me basta."

("¿Me dejarás ir?") Escribio Neo sorprendida.

"De momento." Aclaro el soldado. "Pero aún puedes cambiar tu forma de vida."

"Estoy segura de que puedes hacer cosas buenas para la gente." Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa, en forma de simpatía.

Neo solo bajo un poco la mirada, como si mostrara una expresión depresiva, pero solo un poco. ("No es tan sencillo")

"Agh... bueno, si el Jefe dice que te vayas entonces tendremos que hacer caso." Comento Yang un poco molesta.

Noto que todas menos Ruby parecían molestas ante la idea, sobretodo porque ella estaba bastante cerca de B312, entonces ella notó que las chicas estaban, ya sea un poco o totalmente, interesadas en el Spartan. Entonces Neo tuvo una idea, ella con su mano le pidió a Seis que se agachara.

"¿?" Seis no dijo nada, simplemente hizo caso.

Pero fue en ese momento en que Neo decidió darle un beso en el visor a Noble Seis, a pesar de que no eran sus labios, parecía que Neo lo había hecho de manera algo apasionada.

Al ver eso las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas y sus mentes quedaron en blanco.

("Gracias por haberme salvado, Spartan.") Escribio Neo, además de guiñarle un ojo al Spartan.

Seis simplemente se quedó algo confundido. ¿Se supone que poner sus labios en el visor de el era una manera de agradecerle? No tenía mucho conocimiento sobre cómo funcionaba un beso.

"¡Maldita enana...!" Yang se mostró enojada, y sin poder contenerse, intentó golpear a Neo.

Sin embargo, al igual que con Roman, parecía que ella se deshizo como si fuese vidrio. Fue entonces cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta de que la Semblanza era de Neo, y no de Roman.

"¿A dónde se escapo esa maldita Duvalin?" Grito Yang enojada.

Pero fue en ese momento que una hoja de papel comenzó a caer de el cielo. Ruby logró tomarla ya que era ella quien estaba más cerca, Yang, Weiss y Blake se acercaron para ver que contenía.

La hoja decía lo siguiente:

**_Veamos quién es la primera en quedarse con el, a menos que supliquen que lo comparta, porque pienso quedarmelo para mi solita. ;)_**

**_ \- Neo._**

Esas palabras solo hicieron enojar aún más a las chicas de el equipo RWBYN, pues parecía que Neo estaba hablando en serio, y eso era porque ella le tomo interés al guerrero de el espacio.

"¿Que dice esa hoja?" Pregunto Seis.

"Bueno, ella-"

Al momento de voltear a ver a Seis de manera más atenta notaron algo que para ellas fue el colmo absoluto, lo que ellas veían como una declaración de guerra.

"Seis, tu..." Blake no podía decirlo.

En el visor de Seis estaba la marca de el beso de Neo, debido al labial que ella había usado, no era tan notorio pero de cerca era mucho más visible.

"¡Acabaremos contigo, Duvalin!" Grito Yang a todo pulmón, con enojo y determinación en su voz, mientras apretaba aquella hoja.

De momento parecía que ellas habían ganado una nueva rival.

**Fin del Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, fue un poco más largo de lo normal. Pero si, con esto ya estaría incluyendo a Coco y Neo a la historia. También pensaba si debía hacer un episodio sobre un trío con Vekvet y Coco pero quizá sea muy después. **

**También pensaba que en el siguiente episodio podría darle más atención a Glynda y a la yandere de Pyrrha.**

**Y bueno, creo que de momento es todo, recuerden dejar Reviews o preguntas sobre el Fanfic, y compartanlo con otras personas ya que me gusta que más personas sigan esta historia, y si creen que a alguien le gusta este tipo de historias absurdas pero entretenidas.**

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	11. Hacia arriba, hacia abajo

**Y bueno, aquí estamos en otro capitulo, lo siento si tarde, han pasado muchas cosas, y esto del corona virus me ha traído problemas de manera indirecta, espero que a ustedes les vaya bien.**

**■ Respuestas ■**

**Gabriel443: Gracias **

**Guest: Gracias**

**El matador: Siempre vuelvo**

**Alexander: Que bueno :D**

**foruwaner: Gracias **

**StrikeForceHeroeTeller: Jaja quizá, a ver que pasara en el futuro**

**《●》**

**| RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen |**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**\ Hacia arriba, hacia abajo /**

La noche de el día de ayer había sido una bastante interesante. El equipo RWBYN logró repeler lo que era un proceso de reclutamiento de la White Fang. Los malos fueron derrotados, los reclutas escaparon, y la policía llegó al lugar sin saber que un equipo de estudiantes estuvo presente.

Y claro, la súbita aparición de Neopolitan, la cual hizo enojar a las chicas, debido a que sin temor alguno ella mostró sus intenciones de quedarse con el guerrero de el espacio para ella misma. Algo que las chicas no iban a permitir.

Pero dejando eso de lado, el día siguiente a lo sucedido, es decir hoy. Aparentemente iba a ser un día bastante tranquilo.

Noble Seis, siendo una persona que despertaba temprano, se encontraba caminando por la Academia, siendo las 7 de la mañana, una hora antes de que despertaran las chicas. Esto con la intención de poder desayunar algo antes de comenzar el día.

Como ya era costumbre, el iba únicamente con la parte inferior de su armadura, siendo la superior el uniforme de la Academia. Mientras Seis caminaba por los pasillos, el podía escuchar los pasos de alguien más adelante, al menos tres personas.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, Seis se detuvo por un momento, sin embargo eso no impidió que alguien chocara con el, por estar distraída.

Aquella chica dejó salir un suave quejido de dolor, al momento en que cayó de trasero al suelo, pero no era nada grave. "Oye, ¿porque no te fijas por donde... vas?" Esto último lo dijo con una breve interrupción, al ver desde el suelo lo alto que era el Spartan.

Seis ignoro lo que dijo ella y le ofreció la mano a aquella chica. "¿Estas bien?"

"Claro." Dijo aquella chica, en un tono simple, no era exactamente amigable, sin embargo, ella aceptó la mano de el soldado y se levantó.

"Emerald, deberías tener más cuidado." Dijo detrás de ella otra chica.

"Lo siento, Cinder." Comento la chica de nombre Emerald, apenada por su error.

B312 observó a las chicas. La chica de nombre Cinder parecía un tanto mayor, como si estuviese por sus 25. Tenía pelo negro, largo y ojos amarillos. Su tamaño de pecho está entre una C y una D.

Emerald, por otro lado era de piel morena, ojos rojos y pelo largo, de color verde. Su tamaño de pecho era una B.

Además de ellas, había otro chico de pelo plateado, y una actitud de pocos amigos. Pero noto que el, al igual que las dos chicas, llevaban un uniforme diferente al de Beacon.

"Mhh... ¿y tú quién serías?" Pregunto la chica llamada Cinder.

"Mi nombre es John." Respondió Seis de manera simple.

"Que nombre más simple." Comentó aquel chico.

"No es necesario decir eso, Mercury." Dijo la chica llamada Cinder. Lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa pero sonaba más como una orden. Pronto miró de arriba a abajo al soldado. "Lamento las molestias que mis compañeros te han provocado."

"No hay problema." Dijo Seis en un tono simple y desinteresado. Sin más que hacer con ellos Seis simplemente se retiró del lugar caminando.

Por un lado, la chica llamada Cinder no pudo evitar ver a Seis mientras se marchaba, pensando que parecía alguien interesante, era lo que ella llamaría corazonada, pero no exactamente significaba que él le interesara en un buen sentido.

《●》

A la hora de comenzar las clases, Seis ya se encontraba en lo que era la arena de pelea, ya que la primera clase que tocaba era la de combate, con la profesora Glynda. Y pronto comenzó a llegar el resto del equipo RWBYN y después JNPR.

"Hey Jefe, gracias por despertarnos." Comentó Yang, de manera sarcástica pero amistosa.

"Dijiste que necesitaba algo de "sueño de belleza", si bien recuerdo, por lo que esta vez no lo hice." Seis respondió simplemente.

"En mi caso solo quiero dormir un poco más." Comentó Ruby con una sonrisa animada.

Para aquel momento la profesora Goodwitch había llegado a la arena, y como de costumbre, iba a comenzar las clases, por lo que todos en ese momento tomaron asiento.

"Buenos días niños, el día de hoy continuaron con los combates de uno a uno." Dijo la profesora. Y parecía que Yang era quien estaba más emocionada, al dejar salir un "Yahoo". "Bien, los primeros en pelear serán..."

"¡Ohhh! ¡Profesora!" Pronto una chica alzó la mano, resultando ser Pyrrha. "Quisiera participar, y quisiera que John Noble fuese mi oponente."

Pronto al escuchar eso, murmurós se comenzaron a escuchar por los asientos de el lugar. Mientras que Glynda lo pensaba por un momento, no pensaba tener problema alguno.

"Muy bien, señorita Nikos, señor Noble, vayan a prepararse." Dijo Glynda, en tono de orden pero de manera calmada.

Seis simplemente se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar. Pyrrha, quien mostraba una sonrisa, tanto de alegría como de emoción, hizo lo mismo y comenzó a dirigirse a donde estaban los casilleros.

Seis fue pronto por el resto de su armadura, ya que solo era la mitad superior solo tardó poco más de 5 minutos, mientras que para armas tomó sus dos espadas de energía, pero pensaba usar su rifle de asalto con munición no letal, y su cuchillo de combate.

Al salir, Noble Seis estaba completamente equipado con sus armas y su ya conocida armadura de combate, y ya que fue quien se tardó de un poco más para aquel momento ya se encontraba Pyrrha preparada con su armadura.

"¡Vamos, tu puedes Seis!" Decía Ruby, animando al Spartan.

"¡Pateale el trasero!" Decía Yang, aunque solo era para apoyar al chico que le gusta, no por odio a la pelirroja.

"¡Vamos Pyrrha, rompele las piernas!" Decía Nora, bastante animada. "¡Lo siento, es la costumbre!"

"La primera y el segundo mejor estudiante de la clase... esto será interesante." Dijo Weiss, bastante interesada en la pelea.

Pero no solo ella, también llamó la atención de varios estudiantes. Pero, ¿cómo un soldado Spartan sería el segundo mejor? Por el hecho de que Seis casi no participaba, aunque todas las peleas las ganó de manera perfecta y rápida. Pyrrha también pero ella era más activa en las clases, dándole el primer lugar.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, en la arena, Pyrrha se mostraba bastante ansiosa por pelear. Con una sonrisa le hablo a Seis. "Suerte, John."

"Igualmente Pyrrha." Dijo Seis, bastante tranquilo.

"¿Listos?" Dijo la profesora Goodwitch. "¡Comiencen!"

Al momento en que dijo eso, Pyrrha se movió de manera rápida, bastante rápida, pues ella no era una humana normal, al menos no en términos el mundo de donde viene Seis.

Ella llevaba su arma en forma de jabalina, pronto dio un salto hacia adelante a donde estaba Seis. El Spartan no retrocedió, y lo que decidió hacer entonces fue intentar darle un golpe a Pyrrha.

Pyrrha al acercarse usó su escudo para bloquear el ataque, sin embargo, Seis mostró tener más fuerza, por lo que hizo retroceder un poco a la pelirroja tras haber golpeado el escudo, sin dudarlo.

Pyrrha retrocedió, y Seis, con cuchillo de combate en la mano, intentó atacar a Pyrrha en cualquier lugar vulnerable que pudiera, sin embargo, Pyrrha respondía de manera bastante rápida, usando su escudo para desviar los ataques, lo que provocaba el típico sonido de el acero chocando, cuando el cuchillo impactó el escudo.

Pyrrha, sintiéndose arrinconada, decidió usar lo que ella consideraba un último recurso. Ella usó su Semblanza, con la cual ejerció peso en el cuchillo de Seis de manera repentina. Esto hizo que Seis casi cayera al suelo, pero él soltó el cuchillo de manera rápida.

Pyrrha tomó la oportunidad e intentó golpear a Seis con su jabalina, pero el soldado reaccionó más rápido y dio un gran salto, logrando dar un giro en el aire para posteriormente aterrizar detrás de Pyrrha.

Como si hubiese sido en cámara lenta, la pelirroja había visto el salto de el Spartan, y fue en ese momento que Seis logró patear a Pyrrha en un costado, haciendo que ella saliera volando unos metros, aunque al final no fue un golpe grave. Pero a pesar de eso Pyrrha rápidamente se puso de pie, y convirtió su jabalina en un rifle, el cual comenzó a usar, disparando repetidas veces hacia el Spartan.

Seis tomo su cuchillo y pronto corrió hacia los lados de manera rápido, y a pesar de eso, solo dos disparos lograron impactar, siendo absorbidos efectivamente por los escudos de energía, bajando lo a poco más de un cuarto.

Seis tomo su magnum y comenzó a dispararle a Pyrrha, pero ella simplemente se cubrió con su escudo, evitando así los impactos de bala.

Seis se acercó rápidamente y con su cuchillo de combate intentó atacar a Pyrrha, pero Pyrrha de igual manera reaccionó rápido, y con su jabalina intentó ir directo por el pecho de B312, el Spartan se movió rápido a un lado, y lo que hizo fue dar una patada giratoria a nivel de la cabeza, pero Pyrrha se agachó, evadiendo el ataque.

Todo acabó cuando ambos estaban a punto de atacarse al mismo tiempo, y ya que los golpes no servían, pues ambos los evadian, Pyrrha se retiró un poco y tomó su arma en forma de rifle, mientras que Seis tomo su rifle de asalto.

Ambos estaban a punto de disparar.

"¡Suficiente!"

Gritó la profesora, deteniendo el combate, justo cuando Pyrrha y Seis tenían el dedo en el gatillo de sus respectivas armas. Al mirar a la gran pantalla donde aparecía el nivel de Aura decía que ambos estaban en 94%.

"Ambos lo hicieron bien, y he de admitir que parecía que ambos estaban al mismo nivel, pero tienen que mejorar en sus reflejos."

"Si profesora." Dijo Pyrrha, asintiendo.

Mientras que Seis simplemente asintió la cabeza pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Lo dejaremos como un empate, ahora vayan a cambiarse." Dijo la profesora.

Tras decir aquello, Pyrrha y Seis comenzaron a irse en camino a los casilleros, mientras que los estudiantes quedaron sorprendidos tanto como frustrados de que todo acabara en un empate.

"¿Esa fue tu Semblanza?" Pregunto Seis, mientras estaban llegando. "Por un momento sentí mi cuchillo pesado."

"Si..." Admitió Pyrrha, sonaba que no le gustaba admitirlo. "Mi Semblanza me permite manipular metales."

"Entonces... Me hubieras podido ganar sin mucho esfuerzo." Dijo Seis, pero lo dijo como si nada.

"Quizá... pero no hubiera sido divertido estar contigo." Dijo Pyrrha, pero luego se sonrojo pronto por lo que dijo ella. "¡N-no! Me refiero a pelear contigo, fue divertido."

Seis ladeo un poco la cabeza, no entendía porque la pelirroja se sonrojaba. Sin embargo, siendo un soldado y un Spartan, no pudo negar que en parte compartía ese gusto por pelear. "Sí, fue bastante entretenido pelear contigo, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha simplemente sonrió. "Entonces para la siguiente no te contengas."

Al escuchar eso, Seis no dio respuesta alguna.

"Lo note un poco, te estabas conteniendo, ¿no es así?" Pregunto Pyrrha, un tanto curiosa al respecto.

"No quería usar toda mi fuerza en un entrenamiento, es todo." Dijo Seis. "Tenemos que regresar pronto."

Dijo Seis por última vez, por lo que pronto el ingreso a los casilleros de los hombres.

Pyrrha por otro lado se sorprendió al confirmar que en efecto el soldado de otro mundo se estaba conteniendo. Pero aún así... ella no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al no ser tomada en serio.

Que el Spartan cierra a Pyrrha como otra chica, más aún una chica cualquiera, en vez de una celebridad o como la "Chica Invencible" la hacía muy feliz.

《●》

El resto de el día continuó con bastante calmada, incluida las clases, y por fin había llegado el tan esperado momento, el cual era el de que acabaran las clases, y como era viernes era algo mejor.

"¡Finalmente!" Dijo Yang, bastante animada. "Por fin podré dormir un rato más."

"¿Acaso eso es lo único que te preocupa?" Cuestiono Weiss.

"No siempre tienes que tomarte en serio lo de digo." Comentó Yang, entonces pronto parecía que tuvo una idea. "¡Hey! ¿Porque no vamos a la ciudad? Podríamos hacer algo."

"¡Suena bien! Podríamos ir al cine, o a comer ramen, o los juegos arcade." Sugirió Ruby con una gran sonrisa.

"Podríamos ir a una librería." Sugirió Blake.

"Buuu." Dijo Yang, con un pulgar abajo.

"¿Que tal si vamos todos juntos?" Sugirió Ruby a los demás de el equipo JNPR.

"Suena genial pero nosotros pensamos hacer lo mismo, ya sabes, para reforzar nuestro compañerismo." Dijo el joven líder rubio de JNPR.

"Si, exactamente, quizá para la siguiente." Dijo Pyrrha, con una sonrisa fingida, pero ella quería decir que si a la pregunta de Ruby, ahora deseaba poder cortarle la lengua a Jaune.

Para aquel momento los equipos RWBYN y JNPR se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, hasta que...

"Señor Noble." Dijo pronto una voz, de varios metros de distancia atrás de ellos. Seis al voltear noto que era la profesora rubia. "¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?"

El Spartan alzó la ceja un breve momento, él se preguntaba qué necesitaría la profesora de el. Aún así, Seis no opuso resistencia o queja alguna.

"Si quieres esperamos por ti." Dijo Ruby, preocupada por el soldado.

"No se que quiera la profesora. Quizá tome un rato." Dijo el Spartan. "Si quieren vayan, yo les alcanzaremos después."

Por un momento las chicas intercambiaron miradas, no les gustaba la idea de abandonar a su líder de equipo, pero él sonaba completamente seguro.

"Esta bien... nos veremos en Vale." Dijo Ruby, ligeramente triste.

Seis simplemente asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar a donde se encontraba la profesora Goodwitch. Mientras tanto, los demás se estaban marchando.

"¿Porque creen que la profesora quiera verlo?" Pregunto Pyrrha, sintiendo bastante curiosidad al respecto.

"¿Quizá va a decirle algo? ¿Regañarlo? Aunque no ha hecho nada malo." Comentó Ruby, intentando pensar en algún motivo.

"¡Oh! ¿Que tal si quiere hacer cosas pervertida con el?" Dijo Nora, fingiendo horror de manera exagerada.

Al escuchar eso las chicas sintieron un pequeño paro cardíaco ante lo que Nora había dicho.

"N-no seas tonta Nora, la profesora no haría eso con John." Dijo Blake.

"¿Pero qué no ese tipo de cosas pasan en los libros de pornografía que vendes?" Dijo Nora, esta vez con un tono un tanto más inocente.

"¡No es pornografía!" Gritó Blake avergonzada. Aunque ella dijera eso, si era pornografía. Y lo peor es que ella recordó un libro reciente de hace unas semanas, cuya historia era de un romance prohibido entre un alumno y su profesora.

"La profesora Goodwitch es alguien bastante seria, madura y profesional en su trabajo, ella no haría cosas así." Dijo Weiss, intentando actuar como la voz de la razón, pero aún así ella aún tenía una ligera duda al respecto. (¿Porque me preocupo por ese tonto?)

Al final, las chicas se retiraron hacia la cafetería, con preocupaciones e ideas raras en sus cabezas.

Mientras tanto...

A pesar de que la clase con Glynda ya había terminado, ella había solicitado a Noble Seis que se quedara a ayudarle a llevar un par de cosas a su oficina, a pesar de que ella podría haberlo hecho de manera simple con su Semblanza.

Era algo relativamente sencillo, solo un par de cajas con libros, papeles, entre otras cosas que se encontraba en la sala de profesores.

Seis de momento se encontraba cargando la mayoría, al menos 4 cajas, pero no era un problema el peso. Mientras tanto la profesora cargaba solo una... y ni siquiera la cargaba, usaba su Semblanza para hacerla levitar y llevarla.

Pronto llegaron a lo que era su oficina, la cual se encontraba bastante limpia y ordenada.

"¿Donde coloco esto?" Preguntaba el Spartan.

"En el suelo, pero necesito que saques todo y lo pongas en el escritorio." Comentó Glynda, en un tono calmado.

Seis no dijo nada, y decidió aceptar a ayudar a la profesora. Pero mientras eso pasaba, Glynda se sentía un poco incómoda, en el sentido de que ella estaba sola con un hombre, uno más joven que ella, pero aún así un hombre, un guerrero de otro mundo.

"Dime... ¿cómo te has sentido hasta ahora?" Pregunto Glynda, intentando comenzar una charla con el súper soldado.

"¿Como?" Pregunto Seis al no entender la pregunta.

"El estar aquí... tu tenias tu propia guerra que luchar." Decía Glynda mientras ella comenzaba a sacar los libros y papeles de una caja. "¿No te preocupa lo que le pase a la humanidad de tu hogar?"

"Un poco... pero estoy seguro de algo." Dijo Seis, con una voz determinada. "El Covenant no ganará, alguien le tendrá que poner un alto."

"¿Y quién podría ser ese alguien?" Pregunto Glynda, con genuina curiosidad.

"Había otro Spartan, de la segunda generación. Nunca llegué a conocerlo pero había escuchado varias cosas sobre él, alguien fuerte, rápido y valiente... un líder nato. Oficial Menor Jefe Maestro, Sierra 117, si no mal recuerdo."

"Entonces... este "Jefe Maestro" sería capaz de detener la aniquilación de la humanidad." Pregunto Glynda.

"No se donde esta ahora, pero estoy seguro que si." Respondió B312.

"Entiendo." Respondió Glynda, no esperaba tal respuesta, pero Seis sonaba bastante seguro al respecto de lo que decía.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin habían acabado de sacar todos los libros y papeles, para así dejarlos en el escritorio.

"Aquí me encargo yo, gracias." Dijo Glynda mientras ajustaba sus lentes. "Puedes marcharte, pero si necesitas hablar siéntete libre de venir."

"¿Hablar?" Seis ladeo la cabeza un poco.

"Si, si algo te molesta o inquieta y no sabes a quien acudir puedes venir conmigo, estaré... disponible para ti en cualquier momento." Dijo Glynda con un ligero sonrojo, y deseaba a los Dioses no haber sido tan directa o rara, solo quería que pasaran un poco más de tiempo juntos.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias." Dijo Seis asintiendo, para así finalmente retirarse de la oficina.

Al momento que Seis se marchó, Glynda no pudo evitar jugar un poco con su pelo usando su dedo índice. Al estar solos ella había comenzando a sentirse algo nerviosa, pero tampoco pudo evitar observar a B312, sus piernas, brazos, pero sobre todo su rostro, no iba a negar que tenía buenos rasgos faciales.

Fue entonces que Glynda Goodwitch se dio cuenta de algo, y pronto tapó su rostro con ambas manos, ya que por fin aceptó lo que no quería.

"Estoy enamorada de mi alumno."

《●》

Habían pasado unos 40 minutos pero Seis había llegado a Vale, y no tardó en comenzar a vagar por el lugar, mientras buscaba a Ruby, Weiss, Blake y Yang. Ruby le había señalado una ubicación donde se encontrarían, y mientras Noble Seis se encontraba caminando por la calle, una persona había salido de una tienda cercana, más bien parecía ser una librería. Seis se detuvo en ese momento para que aquella persona pasara. Sin embargo aquella persona continuó caminando, pero estaba distraída leyendo un libro, lo que hizo que se topará con Seis, para posteriormente perder el equilibrio y terminar por caer en el piso.

"¡Auu!" Se quejó aquella persona. Ya que su libro cayo al suelo dejó ver quien era. Resultaba ser una mujer.

Su ropa estaba compuesta por una capa blanca con capucha que ella no estaba usando en ese momento. Tenia una blusa y falda, ambas de color negro. La falda era corta pero no de manera exagerada, además de que ella estaba usando medias negras, las cuales tenían ligas, que conectaban de las medias a lo que seguramente era su ropa interior, dando la idea de que ella usaba algún tipo de lencería. Además de que daba cierto aspecto gótico.

Por otro lado, su aspecto era de alguien joven, su pelo era negro, con un toque rojo en las puntas, además de que su piel era blanca, casi pálida. Su estatura era de 1.65, su tipo de copa era D. Por último sus ojos eran de color plata.

Al verla Seis pensó en cierta persona de su equipo, con capa roja, ojos plateados que viste como gótica.

"Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?" Dijo el Spartan mientras que ofrecía su mano a la mujer en el piso.

La mujer al ver el gesto amable de aquel joven de pelo negro y ojos azules no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Tomo su libro y después tomo la mano de el soldado. "Que joven más amable. No tienes por qué disculparte, fue culpa mía por ir distraída."

Sin embargo, Seis no dijo nada por un momento, ya que veía el rostro de la mujer, incluyendo los ojos, el pelo, orejas y nariz.

"Sabes, es un poco atrevido ver a una mujer de esa manera." Comento aquella mujer, sin embargo, ella estaba sonriendo, su tono de voz era amable, y decía aquello mientras posaba su mano en su propia mejilla, ¿acaso se sentía halagada?

"Lo siento, es solo que me recuerdas a alguien." Dijo el Spartan, admitiendo sus pensamientos.

"¿Quizás a tu novia?" Comento aquella mujer, de manera amable.

"No, me refería a una conocida, yo no tengo novia." Comento B312, calmado, y en cierto modo frío.

"Ohh que mal, pensaba que un joven guapo de tu edad tendría pareja." Comento aquella mujer, su sonrisa era la misma pero su tono de voz parecía un poco más relajado.

¿Porque esa mujer le seguía diciendo joven? Si, ella parecía mayor pero solo por unos años, aún así no era algo a lo que el le iba a dar vueltas. Y justamente cuando el pensaba marcharse, una voz le llamó...

"¡Seis!"

Al escuchar eso, por mero instinto Seis se dio la vuelta para ver que se trataba de Ruby, junto con Weiss, Blake y Yang. Por la manera en que Seis el cubría a la mujer de capa blanca. Pero no fue hasta que ella ladeo un poco el cuerpo a un lado, por lo que pudo ver a las chicas, llevándose una sorpresa.

"Ruby, Yang." Dijo aquella mujer, llamando por sus nombres a aquellas dos chicas, de manera suave y gentil en su voz, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero aquellas dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver a aquella mujer, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mandíbulas casi caen al piso.

"¿¡Mama!?" y "¡Ma'! Fueron las respectivas respuestas de Ruby y Yang al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ella es tu madre?" Pregunto Weiss al ver a aquella mujer, la cual se parecía bastante a Ruby.

"Se parece a Ruby." Comento Blake.

Por un momento la mamá de Yang y Ruby se acerco a ambas y les dio un abrazo, de manera firme pero suave. "Mis bebés. Espero que se estén portando bien en la escuela."

"Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Ruby, mientras le abrazaba de igual manera a su madre.

"¿Y como te topaste con el Jefe?" Comento Yang, dándole un abrazo más suave que Ruby.

"¿Jefe?" Pregunto la madre un poco confundida.

"Ohh cierto, verás, el es nuestro líder de equipo, se llama John Noble, solo que Yang le dice Jefe y yo le suelo decir Seis, y como dije es nuestro líder de equipo. Nos ha ayudado mucho." Comento Ruby con una amable sonrisa.

"Ya veo." Comento la madre de Yang y Ruby con una sonrisa amable, para aquel momento se detuvo de abrazarlos, y le dirigió la mirada al Spartan. "Me llamo Summer Rose, gracias por cuidar de mis pequeñas, aveces pueden ser un poco rebeldes, pero son chicas amables."

"¡Mama! Nos estás avergonzado." Comento Yang, apenada, con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Weiss y Blake no pudieron evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa burlona al escuchar eso.

"Dime, ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigas?" Pregunto Summer.

"Oh claro." Dijo Ruby sonriendo mientras tomaba de la mano a Weiss. "Mama, ella es Weiss."

"Mucho gusto señora Rose." Comento Weiss en un tono amable y cortés.

"Mi nombre es Blake, soy la compañera de Yang." Comento Blake, de manera relajada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mucho gusto, me alegra saber que mis niñas estén con personas tan amables, y por favor díganme señorita, no estoy casada." Comento Summer. Claro que ella no las conocía del todo, pero para ella era fácil deducir como eran las personas, después de todo, una persona de su edad ya sabe como son los jóvenes.

Por otro lado, las chicas no comentaron al respecto sobre lo que dijo de estar casada, decidieron quedarse calladas por respeto.

"Y díganme, ¿qué estaban haciendo por Vale?" Pregunto Summer.

"Estábamos pensando salir, ya sabes, pasar el sábado como equipo." Comento Ruby, con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo, eso es bueno." Comento Summer, fue entonces cuando una bombilla imaginaria apareció encima de su cabeza, por lo que tuvo una idea. "Saben, ya que mañana es sábado y no tienen que regresar temprano, ¿porque no vienen a casa? Podemos cenar todos juntos."

"¿No sería mucha molestia?" Pregunto Weiss.

"Para nada, son más que bienvenidos." Dijo Summer, con una sonrisa amable.

"Bueno... comenzaba a extrañar la comida de casa." Comento Yang, de manera positiva a la idea.

"¿Y tu que dices, John?" Pregunto Summer.

"Bueno... supongo que estará bien." Dijo Seis, no le molestaba la idea pero tampoco era algo que aceptara simplemente, pero se trataba de la madre de Yang y Ruby, así que no debería haber problema alguno.

"_Ara ara_~, no tienes porque ser tímido." Comento Summer, mientras tomaba del brazo al Spartan, lo que sorprendió un poco a las chicas. "Después de todo no es correcto que un hombre deje solo a tan hermosas mujeres, ¿no lo crees?"

"...Supongo que no, no." Comento Seis, repitiendo aquella palabra.

"Buen chico." Dijo Summer sonriendo.

Las chicas se habían sorprendido un poco al ver lo que hacía Summer. El grupo de seis personas comenzó a caminar, mientras Summer rodeaba el brazo del Spartan con el suyo, por un momento lo vieron con malos ojos, pero se calmaron rápido ya que se trataba de la mamá de Ruby y Yang, no es que ella pensara en hacer algo con Seis.

...

...

...

¿Verdad?

《●》

Mientras tanto, en un almacén lejano, abandonado y oscuro...

"Dime Penny, ¿cómo va nuestro trabajo?" Dijo Lumine.

"Aún faltan un par de cosas, pero estará terminado pronto. Afortunadamente nadie sospecho acerca de los materiales que consegui." Respondió Penny con una sonrisa. "Pero me alegra ayudar a una amiga."

"También me alegra que seamos amigas Penny." Dijo Lumine con total honestidad. "Esto me permitirá muchas ventajas, además de poder ayudar de manera más directa al Teniente."

"John Noble." Dijo Penny su nombre, mientras recordaba que el dijo que era linda, lo que provocaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Deseo volver a verlo pronto."

**Fin del Capítulo 11**

* * *

**Y ahí va otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado. **

**Y si, en esta historia la mamá de Ruby está viva, ¿porqué? Por obvias razones, claro esta. Además de que Cinder por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Noble Seis. **

**De momento no hay nada más que decir, **** recuerden dejar Reviews o preguntas sobre el Fanfic, y compartanlo con otras personas ya que me gusta que más personas sigan esta historia. Y claro, si creen que a alguien le gusta este tipo de historias absurdas pero entretenidas entonces compartanlas.**

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


	12. Una Rosa Gentil

**Si, sigo vivo. Espero y disfruten el capitulo.**

**《●》**

**| RWBY y Halo no me pertenecen |**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**\ Una Rosa gentil /**

Lo cierto era que Noble Seis ni las chicas de el equipo RWBY esperaban encontrarse con la madre de Ruby y Yang, pero aún así ellas de manera amable le habrían invitado a su hogar, ya que no podían rechazarlo y aprovechando que era viernes por la tarde, al final terminaron por aceptar.

Así que ahora ellos se encontraban en la isla de Patch, rumbo hacia lo que era la residencia Rose. No tardaron mucho en llegar a dicho hogar, era una casa grande, pero normal como las demás desde lo que se veía de afuera.

"Adelante, pasen." Dijo Summer con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

Ruby y Yang entraron como si nada, ya que era su hogar, tras de ellas iba Blake y Weiss, quienes entraron con un "con permiso" y por último el Spartan.

"Sientanse como en su casa, no sean tímidos." Dijo Summer sonriendo, con una cálida y gentil actitud.

"Ah se siente bien regresar a casa después de un buen rato." Comento Yang con un tono algo perezoso, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

"¡Zwei!" Al entrar pronto fueron recibidos también por un perro, bastante pequeño, Weiss no puedo evitar decir que era muy lindo mientras que Blake se asustó.

"Descansen, iré a preparar la cena." Comento Summer.

"¿Necesita ayuda?" Weiss pregunto. Ella no era exactamente alguien que sabía cocinar pero no quería ser irrespetuosa en el hogar de alguien más.

"No te preocupes por ello, pero muchas gracias." Respondió Summer con una gentil sonrisa.

Todos se encontraban en la sala en ese momento, sentados en los sofá de la habitación. En eso Seis diviso lo que parecia ser una foto de Summer, Yang, Ruby y un hombre rubio, la foto parecia ser de hace años.

"¿El es tu padre?" Pregunto Weiss al ver también aquella foto.

"Si... el era, nunca lo había mencionado pero... el falleció debido a una enfermedad, desde entonces mamá nos ha cuidado y criado solas." Explico Yang, con cierto tono triste.

"Lo lamento... no sabía." Dijo Weiss en empatía.

"No te preocupes, eso fue hace tiempo." Comento Ruby intentando ser positiva. "Deberiamos hacer algo mañana."

"Si, quizá deberíamos ir a la playa." Sugirió Yang, con la intención de distraerse un poco.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos la madre de Yang y Ruby ya tenía lo que era una cena para seis personas, era algo sencillo, se trataba de carne cocinado con verduras, pero sabía bastante bueno, era comida casera después de todo, algo que sabía bien si se le ponía empeño.

Comieron con calma y tranquilidad, disfrutando de la cómoda hecha por la madre de Ruby y Yang. En la mesa Summer fue conociendo uno por uno a los amigos de sus hijas, primero Weiss quien resultó ser la heredera de la SDC, y Blake quien venía desde Menagerie hasta Vale.

Y por último...

"¿Y que hay de ti, John?" Pregunto Summer con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es algo complicado de explicar." Comento Seis.

"Si, de verdad." Añadió Yang.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, Summer no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al notar aquellas expresiones.

Fue entonces cuando Ruby comenzó a hablar. "Mamá, sonara loco pero..."

Y por los siguientes minutos Summer comenzó a conocer la historia de Noble Seis, junto con la guerra contra el Covenant. Primero fue contado por las chicas pero después lo demás fue explicado por el mismo Spartan. Summer escuchó con atención, y aunque podría sonar ridículo ella lo creía firmemente.

"Así que... tras lo sucedido aquella noche en Vale me quedé en Beacon, hicimos la iniciación y formamos un equipo. De hecho Ruby era quien tenía el mando pero ella decidió darme lo."

Summer había escuchado suficiente, y debía decir que se sentía conmovida. Aquel joven soldado había perdido a su familia que de por sí no recordaba, eligió ser un arma para pelear contra el Covenant, básicamente para convertirse en un guerrero y protector de la humanidad.

"De hecho el incluso tiene vídeos grabados desde el casco de su armadura." Comento Yang.

"Si, deberías verla, su armadura es bastante genial." Añadió Ruby algo emocionada.

"No, yo te creo." Decía Summer mientras se levantaba un poco y se acercaba a donde estaba Noble Seis. "Debio ser difícil todo lo que tuviste que hacer y contra quien tuviste que luchar, realmente admiro eso."

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Summer, ella era un alma bastante amable y gentil, y tras escuchar la historia de Seis sintio admiración, así como tristeza y empatía por el guerrero.

Sin embargo, las chicas se sorprendieron bastante y casi se asustan al ver como Summer abrazaba a Seis, debido a que ella estaba de pie y el sentado su rostro quedó enterrado en los senos de esta. El ni se inmutó, no reaccionó a aquello, pero debía decir que Summer olia bien y podía sentir su calor.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, siempre puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo, incluso si llegase a pasar algo puedes vivir aquí. Después de todo eres un buen amigo de mis hijas." Dijo Summer con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

"Uhh... ¿Mama?" Pregunto Yang algo preocupada.

"Jeje lo siento, quizá me deje llevar." Dijo Summer con una expresión inocente, y pronto se alejó de Seis.

"Lo agradezco." Respondió Seis de manera simple y neutra.

Las chicas por otra parte se sintieron un poco más relajadas, ellas pensaban que seguro que solo se trataba de el instinto materno de Summer siendo amable con el Soldado... ¿verdad?

"Bueno, es hora de dormir, a menos que quieran hacer algo." Comento Summer.

"Oh, ¡podríamos hacer una pijamas!" Dijo Ruby entusiasmada.

"No trajimos un cambio de ropa." Comento Weiss. "Y siendo honesta me siento algo cansada."

"Quizá lo mejor es que durmamos, mañana podremos hacer algo juntos." Sugirió Weiss.

"Tenemos dos habitaciones para huéspedes, así que... quizá alguien tenga que compartir." Comento Summer.

"Bueno, el Jefe puede dormir conmigo." Comento Yang con una pequeña sonrisa perversa. Pero Ruby respondió con un ligero codazo.

Summer solo pudo reír un poco, pero sabía que sus hijas ya estaban en esa edad donde estaban interesadas en el sexo opuesto. Además, el Spartan resultaba ser alguien bastante guapo, y ella sabía que todas tenía los mismos pensamientos hacia el soldado.

"Yo podría tomar el sofá, así Blake y Weiss pueden tomar las habitaciones de huéspedes."

"Buuu..." Se quejó Yang con un puchero en su rostro.

"Si estás de acuerdo entonces no hay problema." Respondió Summer.

**《●》**

Y fue así como el equipo RWBYS pasó la noche en la residencia Rose. Cada quien estaba en una habitación, mientras que Seis descansaba en el sofá.

Lo cierto era que el ya estaba dormido, era bastante sencillo que el durmiera rápido si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, el también podía despertar pronto, sobretodo si algo sucedía. Por lo que en ese momento el había despertado, pero no se levantó, pues escuchaba que alguien había abierto la puerta y bajado las escaleras. Los pies descalzos de esa persona pisaban el suelo, y se dirigía a donde estaba Seis.

"¿Estas despierto?" Una voz le dijo en un tono suave, como si no quisiera molestarlo.

Seis conocía esa voz, y pronto la figura de dicha mujer se presentó. Y se trataba de Yang. En ese momento ella vestía una camisa de tirantes amarilla la cual dejaba ver a buena vista sus senos de buen tamaño, además de un short negro que mostraba sus piernas desnudas bien formadas, y con lo ajustado que era resaltaba su trasero.

"Lo estoy." Respondió Seis como si nada.

"¿No podías dormir?" Pregunto Yang.

"De hecho me despertaste." Dijo Seis de manera simple, burda pero de manera honesta.

"Jeje lo siento." Dijo Yang aunque no parecía apenada. "Quería ver como te encontrabas."

"Estoy bien Yang, no tienes que preocuparte." De nuevo otra respuesta con una expresión indiferente.

"Bueno, yo quería verte." Decía Yang sonriendo un poco, mientras jugaba con su pelo usando sus dedos.

"¿Necesitabas algo?" Pregunto Seis.

Yang solo suspiró, y recordó otra ves que clase de hombre era el Spartan, bastante denso en lo que se refiere a las relaciones intimas de hombre y mujer. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Yang fue sentarse en la cintura de el Spartan. El seguía completamente vestido así que no podía sentir bien la piel de la rubia.

"¿Yang?" Pregunto el Spartan.

"Shhh..." Dijo Yang, poniendo un dedo en los labios de él soldado. "Sabes, en este momento todos están durmiendo..."

"¿...?"

"No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera, pero realmente me agradas mucho."

Seis recordaba una situación similar a cuando el estaba con Blake. ¿Acaso Yang quería saciar su deseo sexual hasta sentirse satisfecha?

Yang tan solo se quedó quieta, mientras su trasero se mantenía sobre la entrepierna de el soldado, sus suaves manos se metía dentro de la camisa de el Spartan, donde ella pudo sentir con sus dedos los músculos del soldado.

"Sabes, lo que yo realmente quiero en este momento es..."

"Ir a dormir antes de que mamá te castigue por indecente."

Pronto la luz se encendió en la sala, la luz de el lugar reveló a Summer, la cual estaba vistiendo en ese momento ropa para dormir. Se trataba de un babydoll negro y unas largas medias negras. A pesar de decir eso su rostro mostraba una sonrisa y una expresión tranquila, aunque Yang pronto se sintió aterrada.

"Eh... ¿Q-que tanto escuchaste, mamá?" Pregunto Yang asustada.

"Todo." Dijo Summer con una sonrisa, pero Yang sentía que era una expresión falsa. "¿Que tal si vas a dormir antes que te dé unas nalgadas?"

"¡Buenas noches!" Yang huyó lo más rápido posible. Definitivamente no quería ser nalgueada por su mamá.

Summer tan solo dejó salir un suspiro, ella se despertó por casualidad, ella no esperaba que fuese a suceder algo indecente en su hogar, pero no esperaba más aún que fuese Yang quien quisiera empezar. Debía decir que admiraba la actitud de el joven soldado al no ceder ante tales deseos tan básicos.

"Lamento lo que pasó con Yang, espero no te enojes con ella." Comento Summer.

"No me enojó. En cierto modo entiendo lo que pasó. Yang tenía el deseo sexual alto y ella solo quería relajarse, la hubiera ayudado pero decidió huir." Seis dijo como si nada.

"...¿perdón? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto Summer confundida.

"Como líder de equipo es asegurarme de que ellas se encuentren en óptimas condiciones para asistir a clases y poder combatir, soy responsable de ellas, de lo contrario podrían fallar." Dijo Seis.

"...¿quien te dijo eso?"

"Blake, mi compañera." Respondió Seis de una manera bastante calmada, inocente incluso.

Por lo que Summer entendió, Seis creía que el deseo sexual de las mujeres podría afectar el desempeño en combate si no era atendido rápidamente, básicamente decía que estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con Yang, pero no por gusto, si no para ayudarla, y todo eso se lo dijo la chica faunus Blake.

"Entonces... ¿ya lo hiciste con ella?" Pregunto Summer bastante curiosa.

"¿Si he mantenido relaciones sexuales con Blake? Si, ella dijo que como estaba en celo necesitaba satisfacer su deseo sexual." Explico Seis. "Ella tiene razón, mi deber como líder de equipo es asegurarme de que todas se encuentren aptas para el combate, no puedo dejar que algo así las llego a perjudicar."

Básicamente la chica gato se aprovechó de el soldado para tener sexo con ella. Summer pensó que lo mejor era explicarle que el sexo no es necesario para calmar el deseo sexual, al menos no tan exagerado como ella lo explicó. Aunque ela podía ver que Seis no tenía malas intenciones, y parecía que el sexo le daba igual.

Aunque... Summer pensó que ella podría tomar ventaja del asunto.

"Y-ya veo... suena a que realmente te preocupas por ellas." Comento Summer.

"Si, ellas me han ayudado mucho desde que llegue, yo también tengo que dar lo mejor y ayudarlas." Dijo Seis, bastante determinado.

"Entonces... ¿quieres que te ayude?" Dijo Summer.

"¿Huh?"

"Podría... darte una pequeña clase, sobre cómo complacer a una mujer a la hora del sexo... así ellas se sentirían bien."

Claro que estaba realmente mal lo que tenía en mente. Tener relaciones sexuales con alguien más joven, un amigo y compañero de la escuela de esus hijas, además de que ellas sentían atracción por el. Pero ella confiaba en el Spartan, y definitivamente prefería que fuese el quien tuviera sexo con sus hijas que cualquier muchacho que seguramente se aprovecharía de ellas. Aunque en esos términos hablaba más acerca de Yang, Ruby aún no mostraba ese tipo de interés.

"Realmente agradecería cualquier asistencia." Respondió Seis.

"Entonces vayamos a mi habitación." Dijo Summer, mientras que pronto ella tomaba la mano de él soldado.

《●》

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación de mamá Rose, la cual estaba ordenada y tenía una gran cama. Summer por su parte se sentía algo ansiosa, hace rato que no estaba con un hombre, hace tiempo que estaba sola y masturbarse se había vuelto tan monótono que llego a dejar de hacerlo.

No tardo en lograr hacer que el joven soldado se desnudara. Ahí pudo lo que hace tiempo no veía. Un pene, un miembro largo de carne, aún no estaba erecto y se veía que tendría buen tamaño.

Summer no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa, así que siento a John en la orilla de la cama, mientras ella se arrodillada frente a él y masajeaba aquel falo de carne.

John se mantuvo calmado, la sensación se sentía bien, ella estaba siendo gentil, pero nada del otro mundo, su cuerpo no producía calor de más y sus latidos se mantenían al mismo ritmo de siempre.

"Es muy grande..." Dijo Summer mientras masajeaba el miembro ajeno con ambas manos, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a darle ligeras lamidas, no tenía sabor del todo, por lo que daba a entender que el muchacho era limpio, no tenía sabor amargo o salado.

"Señora Rose, yo-"

"Summer... por favor dime Summer... me haría muy feliz si me llamas por mi nombre."

"...Summer, quería saber cómo esto ayuda, ¿acaso te hace sentir mejor? ¿Aliviada?"

"Un poco a decir verdad, sirve para que entremos en calor, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Te gusta?"

"Un poco, si."

"Bien." Summer sonrió y pronto se levantó, se puso en posición de a "perrito" en la cama mientras remocia sus bragas. "¿Ves mi vagina? Quiero que la lamas."

"...¿lamerla?" Pregunto Seis.

"Así es, la mejor parte para comenzar es sexo oral, tienes que asegurarte de que tu compañera se siente bien antes de tener sexo; pueden ser caricias o toqueteos pero el sexo oral es siempre lo mejor."

"Comprendo..." Entendío lo que ella dijo pero no ente día porque. Aún así, el joven soldado no se quejaría por la ayuda que estaba recibiendo.

"Pon tus manos en mi trasero, y lame mi intimidad." Dijo Summer, algo apenada de pedir tal cosa a un hombre joven.

John se quedó callado, se acercó y así como ella pidió comenzó a lamer sus labios vaginales, de una manera algo rara e incluso torpe. A Summer no le estaba gustando.

"B-bueno... es un comienzo... ¿has probado el helado?"

"Uh-huh." John respondió de manera positiva.

"Entonces usa tu lengua como si la mi eras un helado." Ordeno Summer.

John hizo lo que ella dijo.

Y fue entonces cuando Summer comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor, el cambio era bastante notorio, y no tardó en comenzar a desprender líquidos por su intimidad.

"¡AHHH! ¡Si, de esa manera!" Summer gritó, sin importarle que hubiera hecho ruido. Afortunadamente las paredes eran bastante resistentes al ruido. "T-tambien intenta usar tus dedos."

Summer estaba sintiéndose bien, ella sentía como aquel hombre joven lamia su intimidad y sus dedos acariciaban sus labios vaginales. "A-ahora quiero que metas tu lengua dentro de mi."

Como un soldado obediente, John siguió las instrucciones de Summer, ella tenía un sabor dulce a decir verdad, y le gustaba, era como frutas, sobretodo fresas.

Summer por su parte estaba jadeando y gimiendo bastante, su interior cosquilleaba, sentía como la calidad lengua ajena se movía y saboreaba su interior. Debido a la falta de sexo ella estaba muy sensible, por lo lo que no evitar llegar al orgasmo pronto.

"¡Ahhh!"

Dejo salir un corto grito de placer al momento de llegar al clímax, ella dejo caer su cuerpo al no poder sostenerse más, y dejo salir sus líquidos en la boca de John, mientras sentía como este se separaba de ella, todos los jugos de ella caían a la cama, manchando las sábanas. "Ahhh... ahhh..."

"¿Lo hice bien?" Pregunto el soldado.

"Bastante..." Dijo Summer temblando un poco y con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Pero aún no acabamos."

Summer alzó su trasero, mientras que su cabeza aún estaba en la cama, uso ambas manos para abrir sus labios vaginales.

"Vamos... mete tu gran pene dentro de mi." Le dijo Summer, ella estaba completamente ansiosa.

John asintió y posó ambas manos en la cintura de la mujer mayor, sin poder evitarlo pronto comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de la intimidad ajena.

"¡A-AHHH!" Ella sentía como aquel falo de carne ingresaba dentro de ella, sus piernas temblaban y el deseo sexual se había apoderado de ella.

Para aquel punto John sabia que hacer, así que pronto comenzó a mover sus caderas. Summer disfrutaba el sentir su interior expandirse, y el sentir una ves más un miembro dentro de ella.

La mujer adulta tomó una almohada y enterró en el su rostro, aunque aún se podían escuchar los jadeos que esta dejaba salir, ella sentía como su interior t su útero eran golpeados gentilmente por el miembro de el soldado.

"¡Si...! ¡No pares...! ¡Mami quiere que le demuestres lo que sabes hacer con tu gran pene...!" Dijo Summer sin vergüenza alguna, ella solo estaba contenta, se sentía satisfecha, incluso querida.

John ignoró las palabras de Summer, el solo se limitó a mover sus caderas y calmarse, el aún se mantuvo tranquilo igual que desde el principio.

"Mhhh... que rico...~ " Summer no era de disimular, lo que sentía le gustaba decirlo, al menos Seis sentia que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. "Más rápido... quiero que seas más rápido y brusco..."

Y así como Summer pidió ella pronto sintió como era embestida de manera más rápido, y algo brusca, pero le encantaba. Ella no tardó en comenzar a babear mientras sus ojos se perdían hacia arriba. En ese momento lo único que existía para ella era John y el placer que le estaba dando.

A pesar de que aún se trataba de un sentimiento extraño y mantenerse tranquilo lo cierto era que comenzaba a disfrutarlo, hasta cierto punto al menos.

"Siento que pronto voy a..." Se detuvo un momento para recordar cuál era la palabra. "¿...venirme...?"

"E-espera." Summer dijo, a lo que el joven soldado obedeció y comenzó a detenerse. "Cambiemos de posicion.~"

Sin perder mucho tiempo, hicieron un cambio a la manera en la que ambos estaban teniendo relaciones. Esta ves John se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras que Summer, con su babydoll removido y dejando sus senos expuestos, se sentó encima de él soldado, comenzando a "cabalgarlo" mientras sus manos estaban en los hombros de el.

Ella sentía una ves más el miembro ajeno, y quiso ser ella quien lo disfrutara mejor. Así que Summer comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo, la sensación placentera se mantuvo.

"Quiero que chupes mis senos.~"

Eso era algo extraño para John, eso era algo que usualmente hacían los bebés, pero seguramente Summer disfrutaría eso, al menos eso pensó el soldado. Así que el obedeció la orden y comenzó a chupar de manera calmada y gentil uno de los senos de Summer.

Summer se aferró más al soldado, sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, y sus manos arañaban un poco su espalda, pero era porque ella lo estaba disfrutando, era algo que anciana desde hace tiempo. Y sin darse cuenta pronto ella había comenzado a lactar.

Aquel líquido comenzaba a desprenderse de los pezones de la mujer adulta, el soldado logró probar sin saberlo antes aquel líquido, y lo cierto es que sabía bien, le gustaba el sabor, sabía bien, más que por gusto que por deseo sexual el continuó lamiendo y chupando el pezon de la mujer mayor.

"Ahhh buen chico... no olvides de poner tus manos en mi trasero... a una chica la tienes que sujetar bien cuando le haces el amor...~"

John asintió mentalmente, y colocó sus manos en el trasero de Summer, sujetándolo de manera firme y gentil.

"Ahm...~ John... estoy por venirme... y quiero que me llenes con tu semen...~ Correte conmigo...~"

John sentia de igual manera que estaba por venirse, aunque de hecho el sabía controlarlo mejor, pero por indicación de Summer decidio de igual manera venirse.

"Vente dentro de mi... ¡Quiero tu semen! ¡No importa si me dejas embarazada...~!" Como una total pervertida y con saliva desprendiendo de su boca, Summer contigo moviendo sus caderas, deseando sacar todo lo que el joven soldado pudiera darle.

Seis se mantuvo callado, pero decidí llegar al clímax de una buena ves, sin avisar el pronto llego al orgasmo, dejando salir una gran carga de semen dentro de Summer Rose.

"¡Me vengo...!" Grito Summer al momento de moverse por una última ves, su útero chocó contra el miembro de el soldado, y ella también llegó al orgasmo, el orgasmo más satisfactorio y placentero que tuvo en un largo tiempo. Además, ella sentía como su interior era inundado por el espeso y caliente semen de el compañero de sus hijas.

"¡Ahh...! Después de tanto tiempo... siento como el semen de alguien joven llena mi aparato para hacer bebés...~"

Una descripción algo cruda, pero eso hacia feliz a Summer, ella solo se relajó y dejo que todo el semen fluyera dentro de ella, quería poder sentirlo en cualquier rincón de su intimidad, por lo que movía un poco de un lado a otro sus caderas, mientras aún tenía el miembro ajeno dentro de ella, aún notaba que estaba erecto. Realmente los Spartan tenían mucha energía, pensó ella.

"¿Acaso querías un bebé?" Pregunto John.

"Claro que no... o quien sabe." Comento bromeando. "Me asegurare de tomar algo mañana para que no haya embarazo alguno, pero por ahora... por favor sigue dándome amor."

**《●》**

"Ahh... John... maldición... quiero que me lo hagas duro..."

De el otro lado de la pared Yang Xiao Long tenía una difícil situación, ella estaba masturbándose mientras veía un video pornográfico en su scroll, sus dedos acariciaban su virgen intimidad, pero ella estaba aún algo enojada con su mamá porque no logró hacer lo que quería, y en la escuela sería difícil hacerlo.

A pesar de que ella no logró salirse con la suya, nu ella ni sus amigas se darían cuenta de que su mamá sí lo logró.

**《●》**

A la mañana siguiente...

Summer había demostrado ser una mujer un tanto insaciable, después de todo, estar sola mucho rato le había afectado bastante, por lo que terminaron haciendo dolo por al menos una hora entera, hasta que ella se cansó y se durmió, mientras usaba a Noble Seis para abrazar.

Afortunadamente nadie logró darse cuenta de que mamá Rose y el joven soldado pasaron la noche juntos, y para no levantar sospechas ambos se dieron una ducha. Pero al final Seis aprendió más sobre como lidiar con las mujeres, al menos para hacerlas sentir bien cuando ellas lo necesitaran.

Así había acabado la estancia de el equipo RWBYS en la residencia Rose.

"Muchas gracias por habernos alojado." Dijo Weiss con su típica actitud refinada.

"Y por la comida, estuvo bastante buena." Comento Blake con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Adiós mamá." Dijo Ruby mientras ella y Yang abrazaban a su madre.

"Intentaremos volver pronto." Dijo Yang bastante contenta.

"No hay porqué, ustedes siempre serán bienvenidas. Ustedes cuídense mis niñas." Dijo mientras les daba un beso en la frente a cada una.

Blake y Weiss se sentían bien con la amabilidad de la señora Rose, mientras que Yang y Ruby se sentían contentas de ver a su madre de nuevo. Aunque pronto ella dirigió su mirada al joven soldado, sus ojos plateados miraban a sus ojos azules.

"Muchas gracias por todo." Dijo Seis, no sonaba a que era mucho pero el realmente estaba agradecido.

"No te preocupes, por favor cuida de mis niñas, y de Weiss y Blake." Dijo Summer.

"Lo haría aunque no lo pidiera." Dijo Seis.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír y apenarse un poco ante tales palabras. Aunque esas expresiones cambiaron rápido ante lo que Summer hizo después.

Ella se acercó a Noble Seis y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, uno que duró varios segundos, podría decirse incluso que fue con intención romántica.

"Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido, y te aceptaré como parte de la familia Rose." Dijo Summer con la sonrisa más cálida y gentil del mundo.

Seis no pudo evitar pensar sobre la palabra "familia" pero aun así no iba a ser grosero ante tal comentario.

"Lo agradezco señora Ro- Summer."

"Buen chico." Dijo Summer bromeando.

"Uhhh..." Ruby y Yang no sabían que decir, su madre era amable y gentil pero ambas chicas sentían que era la primera ves que veían a su madre de esa manera. Era bueno verla feliz y contenta pero parecia algo... coqueta. Eso tambien lo notaron Weiss y Blake.

**《●》**

El regreso a la Academia Beacon fue bastante calmado, no tardó en llegar, aunque hubo algo de silencio, las chicas aún estaban pensando sobre aquel beso que Summer le dio a Seis. Ella no tenía pensado quedarse al soldado para ella sola... ¿o si? Fue raro que B312 llamara a la madre de Ruby y Yang por su nombre, ademas, esa chica Neopolitan también tenía malas intenciones con su adorado guerrero espacial.

"Bueno, hogar dulce hogar." Dijo Yang mientras abría la puerta, aunque lo dijo para acabar con el silencio.

Al abrir la puerta vieron que su habitación seguía como siempre, aunque lo raro fue que vieron en una cama a una chica. Bastante extraña.

"Hey, ¿quién eres tú?" Pregunto Weiss, aunque sonaba más a que ordenaba saberlo. "¿Que haces en nuestra habitación?"

La chica que estaba ahí vestia de blanco llevaba una prenda única que actuaba como falda y vestido bastante corto, además de usar tacones y largas medias blancas con ligas, ella tambien llevaba adornos en el pelo ademas de algun tipo de objeto metalico en la frente, sus ropas eran bastante exoticas, junto a su cabello y sus ojos color rojo. Ademas de eso sus senos eran bastante grandes, del mismo tamaño que los de Yang.

"Finalmente llegaron, pense que seguirian en Vale." Dijo aquella chica mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Perdon pero, ¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Ruby confundida.

"¿Y que haces en nuestro cuarto?" Dijo Weiss de nuevo bastante enojada.

"¿Ehh soy yo? Lumine." Dijo aquella chica señalandose, con una sonrisa bastante notoria.

¿Lumine, la IA alienigena que se metio dentro de la armadura de Noble Seis? Ahora ella tenia un cuerpo humanoide.

...

...

...

"¡¿Que?!" Las chicas gritaron.

**Fin del Capítulo 11**

* * *

**● Apariencia de Lumine ●**

**Bueno, por fin Lumine tiene un cuerpo, todo fue descrito ahi pero por si tienen dudas, basicamente la apariencia de Lumine es de KOS-MOS de Xenosaga, aunque el aspecto que describi esta mas influenciado por el que aparece en Project X Zone**

**X**

**Bueno, parece que Summer decidió tomar ventaja de nuestro muchacho, pero quien va a culparla después de todo.**

**De momento no hay nada más que decir, ****recuerden dejar Reviews o preguntas sobre el Fanfic, y compartanlo con otras personas ya que me gusta que más personas sigan esta historia. Y claro, si creen que a alguien le gusta este tipo de historias absurdas pero entretenidas entonces compartanlas.**

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
